Petals
by mentalseadolphin
Summary: Fairy Tail has been disbanded for a while now. Their children don't know that their parents have such great powers. Each family goes into a wreck since the disbandment and because of the causes of it. How will Nashi Dragneel, Sylvia Fullbuster, and Gale Redfox learn to cope with each other and each others problems? Cover made by DemonLordSachiko! (There will be shipping)
1. Prologue

Years ago the guild Fairy Tail disbanded for uncertain circumstances. It was a sad cause for everyone apart of the guild, Fairy Tail was their home, their family, Fairy Tail was there life. Without it they would be lost. They had to move on, but how? They would start families and stop caring so much for magic and wizardry. Even if their children would never know or understand magic it would always be apart of them and their families. Fairy Tail would always live on. When Fairy Tail disbanded only a few kept in touch. Lucy Dragneel and Juvia Fullbuster kept in touch while their husbands Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster did as well. They would talk and always plan to have dinners and lunches together. One evening Juvia picked up her phone to call Lucy while Lucy did the same thing. Before Juvia could dial Lucy's number Lucy had called her. Juvia answered having one thought in her mind "I have to tell her" even though she didn't know this Lucy had the same thought in her mind. They both opened their mouths to speak but Juvia had spoke first. "Juvia is sorry Lucy, but before Lucy can tell Juvia about why she called her Juvia must tell Lucy something". Lucy stayed silent letting Juvia speak. Juvia was very excited to tell Lucy the news she had in stored but at the same time she was very nervous. Lucy figured she wasn't going to speak so decided to tell Juvia her news first "I'M PREGNANT" Lucy yelled at the same time Juvia yelled "JUVIA IS PREGNANT". They both stayed in awkward silence completely shocked. Then they started laughing. Huge smiles both appeared on their faces. "This is great! We're pregnant at the same time. I bet Storm will be happy to have a little brother or sister" Lucy said clearly happy for her friend, Juvia smiled. Juvia and Gray had a one year old child named Storm while Lucy hadn't had any other kids. This was Lucy's first time, she was happy and scared all at once. She honestly couldn't wait, her and Natsu were going to start a cute little family. About two weeks before Juvia had her baby or babies *wink *wink and about four weeks before Lucy had her's Juvia and Lucy wanted to have a girl's day at the spa. They were getting there nails done talking about what they were going to name their kids. "So Lucy, Juvia wants to know what your baby girl is going to be named" Lucy smiled. Her baby girl was going to be named Nashi, Nashi Luna Dragneel. "Her name is going to be Nashi". Juvia thought about the name she had chosen for a second then flashed her a gorgeous smile. "That's cute!" Juvia said while Lucy chuckled "Natsu chose it, what are you gonna name the twins?" Lucy asked, Juvia was having twins one a boy and one a girl. "Gray-sama said he wanted to name the boy Rin, while Juvia wanted to name the girl Sylvia" Juvia answered Lucy's question. "Do you think our kids would be friends" Lucy asked. "Best friends" and both of the girls smiled. They were going to be mothers very soon.


	2. The Beginning

A pink haired girl was running to the hospital in her school uniform. Something she has done everyday. The pink haired girl would pick flowers every time she visited the hospital, she could never find much, always just a small dandelion, but she knew it would still be important to him. Her best friends asked her if they could study at her house earlier that day, but she had refused. She didn't have a house to study at, or a house for friends to come over and have sleepovers, or even a house she could come to everyday feeling safe. She didn't seem to care though because she had her friends and even though her friends didn't know what she was personally feeling, or what has happened to her, they would still always be family to her. When the pink haired girl arrived to the hospital she walked up to the front desk. The pinkette smiled and said such heart breaking words, something impossible for her to say but she always did "I'm here for Igneel Dragneel" the desk woman told her the room number even though she didn't need it. She knew the hospital like the back of her hand. The pinky walked to her younger brother's room where he was staying at while he was in the hospital, he had been apart of the accident that killed her mother and father. Her name was Nashi, Nashi Luna Dragneel. Nashi opened the door of her brother's room. She saw him on the hospital bed with his eyes closed, as usual. Igneel has been in a coma for years, so why did she keep hoping that when she opened those doors Igneel would be inside smiling again. To her luck, he never did. Nashi stared at his facial features. He would never wake up. No matter how much she hoped and prayed. She pulled a chair up to his hospital bed and took a seat. Nashi grabbed his hand, then started rubbing it. She just whispered "Don't worry your big sister is here". Nashi's face felt cold, like water was running down it. Nashi lifted the hand she wasn't holding Igneel's with and touched her face. She felt water, as in tears. She was _crying_ and she didn't even realise it. Nashi quickly smiled wiping the tears off her face with the her one hand. That smile she put on her face was almost as fake as her happiness, but it was always enough to get her happy again even if that happiness was just pretend, that night Nashi stayed until nightfall. Meanwhile somewhere else there was a conversation going on. "I wonder why Nashi didn't want us to go to her house?" Gale Redfox asked putting her finger under her chin. Gale Redfox was Gajeel and Levy Redfox's daughter. "Via doesn't know, but doesn't Gale think it's suspicious that Via and Gale have never been to Nashi's house" Sylvia said with a hint of anger in her voice. "Sylvia are you mad?" Gale asked Sylvia while Sylvia's face was turning red. "Via isn't mad at all. It's just that Nashi never hangs out with Gale and Via after school and we've known her forever but we still haven't been to her house" you could see the vein popping out of her forehead. "Calm down Sylvia" Gale said patting her back. "Via's calm now" Sylvia said smiling "Now let's go to Via's house and study". While walking Sylvia got a phone call, she grabbed her purse, which is where her phone is, and answered her call.

 **The Phone Call**

Sylvia: Hello?

Other person: Hey Via it's me Reiki.

Sylvia: Oh hi….

Reiki: What's your deal? I'd thought you would be happy, I am your boyfriend

Sylvia: Yeah Via's happy it's just that…..

Reiki: Nevermind anyways Rin told me to tell you that Storm's home.

Sylvia: OMG STORMY WORMY IS HOME!

Reiki: I didn't know you're a fangirl.

Sylvia: Shut up.

Reiki: Ok well I got to go, it's my mom! Bye.

Sylvia: Bye Kiki

Meanwhile at the Fernandes, their family is made up of Erza, Jellal, and their four kids named Reiki and Rosemary and a set of twins, Ichigo and Natalie. Reiki was sitting in his room when he heard cries coming from the kitchen. "Mom…...why are you out of your room?" He mumbled to himself. He walked into the kitchen to see his mother, the beautiful, strong Erza Scarlet, now Erza Fernandes, on the floor having a mental breakdown. Reiki is honestly scared of his mom when she has these breakdowns. "M-mom. Let's go t-to your room." He walked towards her to see a streak of her scarlet hair upon her face. "That's what caused it" he nodded, he walked behind her, she is still crying and trembling, and pulled her hair into a bun. "C-come on mom. I'll take you to your room." He picked up her arm and draped her arm over his shoulders, he started walking her to her room. Her white room. There is only white. Everything is white in her room. The walls. The dresser. The curtains. The Bed. The bedspread. Any other colors will trigger a mental breakdown. She has to have a separate room from her husband, Jellal. She isn't supposed to leave her room. She never gets to see her children. Reiki and Rosemary remind her of blood. She hasn't even met Natalie and Ichigo and they have never seen their mother since their birth. They beg their dad every day to see her, he doesn't want them to see her in her current state. Jellal will bring the two four year old's home from day care on the way home from work at 5 pm. Reiki placed Erza gently on the bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Reiki walked towards the door and reached to grab the doorknob until he heard such soft spoken words "I-I'm s-sorry". Reiki sat still shocked. Did Erza just speak? Erza hasn't spoken to Reiki in years. Reiki quickly grabbed the doorknob and rushed out the door. When he closed the door he fell onto the floor. "It's ok" he whispered while on the ground "It's not your fault, it was never your fault". Elsewhere Gale and Sylvia are studying. They are at the Fullbuster residence which consists of Gray, Juvia, and their four children Storm, Sylvia, Rin, and Macy. Sylvia was sitting on the couch with Gale. They had open books everywhere with little notes written on the side, and highlighted words on the material they needed to learn. "Sylvia I gotta go home soon" Gale told Sylvia who was completely focused on her book. "She take's studying this serious" Gale sweatdropped. Gale and Sylvia heard the doorknob turn. Sylvia put her book down and Gale turned to face to door. When the door opened it revealed Rin and Storm. "Hey Sylvia been awhile" Storm said and walked inside along with Rin. "Stormy Wormy I haven't seen you in forever" Sylvia said jumping off the couch. Storm walked up to her, giving her a hug. When they released each other from their hug Storm started telling Sylvia about his new boarding school and how he would soon be back in regular school. "Sylvia I know Storm's back in all but we need to study" Gale said clearly annoyed. One second Sylvia is bossing Gale around, telling her to keep her focus, then the next second she's just chilling and talking. Sylvia quickly sat down and picked up a book. "Wow Sylvia looks like you got a big test coming up" Storm said, then went to greet his parents nearby in the kitchen. "So Sylvia you never told me about that phone call with Reiki earlier" Gale said keeping her stare on her book. "He told me about Storm coming back in all but what's more important is how he ended the call" Sylvia said with worry written all over her face. Gale looked up from her book and stared Sylvia straight in the eyes "Sylvia you're his girlfriend he needs you, I suggest you get off your ass and go talk to him" Gale said with a bit of pain in her voice, even though that pain wasn't for Reiki. "What about the test, and what about you?" Sylvia asked while Gale gave her an upset look "Just go see him! I'll be fine I need to go home anyway, my family needs me" Gale said slamming her book and grabbing her bag. Sylvia just sighed. She went to grab her shoes and started heading out the door after Gale left. Sylvia went into her garage and hopped on her bike. She started riding to Reiki's. She passed many buildings in her town, she wasn't paying much attention until she saw a flash of pink. Sylvia turned her head to see a hospital and Nashi walking out of it. _Why is Nashi in a hospital_ Sylvia asked herself. She wasn't paying attention for long until her face hit a brick building. Sylvia lifted her head and started rubbing her nose. "Ow…" she mumbled then continued to ride her bike to Reiki's. When she arrived she parked her bike on their front lawn. If you could even call it "parking" it's more like throwing your bike onto Reiki's family's lawn. She saw Jellal's car parked in the driveway. Sylvia walked up to the door and knocked. Knock. Knock. Knock. No answer…. Knock. Knock. KNOCK. Finally the door was answered by Rosemary. She looked up at me and smiled "Reiki! Via's here" she turned around and started walking over to the living room. Reiki walked down stairs from his room and went to the door. "Hey Sylvia!" Reiki said smiling. "Hi Reik-" before Sylvia could finish her sentence Reiki ever so rudely interrupted her "What do you want". Sylvia's face turned red from anger but quickly changed when remembering why she was there. "On the phone Reiki said something about your mom, Via was just worried" Sylvia said staring him straight in the eyes. "You didn't need to do that" Reiki said smiling. "You're right, I wasn't going to until Gale told me to, but I'm glad you're alright" Sylvia said flashing him a smile. The truth is Reiki isn't alright. He's worried sick. His mother may never be normal, a normal caring mother. She would always be shaken up. He knows nothing about who his mom really is but he's heard stories from his dad, and oh boy his mother sounds amazing. "Do you want to come in?" Reiki asked while Sylvia nodded. "So why did Gale send you" Reiki asked when they were inside. "She's really worried about you" Sylvia said looking down while a slight blush crept onto Reiki's face. "She's worried about me?!" Reiki said with his face turning redder by the second. "Yeah she is" Sylvia laughed. Even though Reiki and Sylvia are boyfriend and girlfriend they have no interest romantically in each other. If they just told eachother that, it would save a lot of pain for them, and for the people around them. Reiki heard Jellal calling for him in the kitchen "Reiki! Come watch the twins!" Reiki looked at Sylvia and sighed "I'll be back. Or you can come with" She nodded. They walked into the kitchen to see Jellal holding one of the girls in the air and trying to keep the other out of cake. "Reiki. Please watch them. I need to check on your mother" Reiki just nodded "Hey Jellal" Sylvia smiled "Oh hi Sylvia!" He handed Natalie and Ichigo to Reiki and walked out of the kitchen with a plate of food for Erza. Jellal knocked on the door of Erza's room, even though he knows he will get no answer "Erza. I'm coming in." He opened the door slowly and walked over to the bed where she was sitting on the edge with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. 'She is crying. Isn't she?' "Erza here's your food" he sadly smiled. "I-I sc-scared hi-him" she mumbled in a low voice. "Er-Erza?" Jellal hasn't heard her speak in a long time. She does talk sometimes to him, but hasn't spoke in a long time. "I S-scared m-my s-son" she mumbled again "Erza. What's wrong?" Jellal was almost positive he wouldn't get an answer. She looked up at him with red puffy eyes, tears streaming down her face, and it looked as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't. He couldn't stand seeing his wife like this. He ran up to her and hugged her, "Erza. It's ok. Just get some sleep. You don't have to eat if you don't want to" She nodded and he walked out of the room. 'Erza actually said something! I guess tomorrow I will tell her about my job and about the Therapy…' Jellal made his way down stairs. Opening the kitchen door he saw Natalie and Ichigo standing on the kitchen counter with wooden swords in their hands. They loved to play with swords, a trait they share with their mother. "My little sweets would you PLEASE put the wooden swords down" Jellal yelled giving them a death glare almost as scary as Erza's. They immediately threw the swords up in the air, causing the wooden swords to hit Sylvia and Reiki. They both looked super pissed but Jellal calmed them down. "Sylvia honey, it's almost eight I think it's about time you go home do you want me to drive you?" Jellal asked. Sylvia replied with "Oh it's fine! Via rode her bike here so she can just ride it back". Jellal wasn't so sure he wanted Sylvia riding her bike all alone in the dark. "Are you sure?" Jellal asked again double checking. "Yes Via will be fine" Sylvia said. She exited the room saying goodbye as get got fainter and fainter the further away she was. When Sylvia left Jellal quickly turned to Reiki "Are you guys dating?" Jellal asked while Reiki just looked down angrily. "Yeah we are… all though I wish we weren't" Reiki mumbled the last part. Lucky for him Jellal didn't hear it. "Anyways son I think it's about time we start making dinner" Jellal said opening the refrigerator. When Sylvia exited the house she ran to her bike and quickly picked it up. She peddled fast and was seen zooming past everything. She was admiring how it felt on her bike. The wind blowing in her face, a huge grin spread across her cheeks, oh how she loved to ride her bike Sylvia was enjoying herself until she heard her named being yelled by someone she hated, someone she despised, and his little gang was with him. She just kept peddling faster but then he threw a rock at her. Sylvia fell off the bike and yelped from the pain. Him and his gang quickly ran up to her. They just stared at her. Sylvia was on the ground with her bike only a few feet away. She tried to stand up and catch her balance but she was kicked down. "Stay on the ground like the little bitch you are!" Her bully yelled. Sylvia has been bullied by a kid at school named Kaito, he would always chase her and beat her until she cried. He was full of himself and would always cause problems, he was a trouble maker. "Leave Via alone!" Sylvia yelled still on the ground pulling herself up, he just kicked her again. And again. And again. And again. Sylvia's muscle began to tense up. Cuts and bruises were all over her body. Which was worst, is the fact that all his friends just stood there and watched it happen. Him and his "little" gang is made up of four classmates. There's Kaito, the jackass, Jakob, Kaito's little slave, Kazuto, the nice one, and Jean, the only girl of the group also Kaito's girlfriend. Kaito just kicked Sylvia over and over. She yelped and coughed up blood. She cried and begged for him to stop. He continued to punch and kick her until she bled. Finally he got bored and just left her there. Sylvia sat on the hold concrete of the sidewalk with her bike next to her. Sylvia closed her eyes, while tears were spilling out of them. "Why won't they leave me alone.." She barely whispered. She then heard screams. "Are you OK!".


	3. Hospital Visit

**Hello this is LordKK! Last chapter I was super tired, so there may or may not be typos in the last chapter. Not a good first impression heh. DemonLordSachiko helped a little bit in the last chapter, but the whole story was developed by yours truly ME but she did help so go check her out! 3**

 **THIS IS THE GREAT DEMON LORD SACHIKO! And I helped write last chapter and will help this chapter! And this is posted on Fanfiction . net with LordKK and on Wattpad with DemonLordSachiko! On Wattpad there may be pictures sometimes! Soooo here is the next chapter! Enjoy! 3 lol we both put hearts! Great Minds think alike.**

"Are you OK!" Yelled a dark purple haired man with two little girls behind him. Sylvia just laid still then she lifted her head up to give the purple haired man a stare "Are you OK?" He asked again, she nodded. "C-can I-I u-use a-a p-phone" Sylvia asked choking on each word.

"Yes" the purple haired man handed Sylvia his phone from his back pocket of his jeans. Sylvia struggled to grab the phone but when she did she slowly dialed her father's number.

 **The phone call**

Papa Gray (lol Papa Gray): Hello, who is this?

Sylvia: H-hi d-dad it's Sylvia, Via is using…..

Sylvia didn't know whose phone she was using. She turned her head away from the phone "Sir what's your name?" She asked. He smiled "It's Romeo" Sylvia turned her head back to the phone and continued her call.

 **Back to the phone call**

Papa Gray: You're using what?

Sylvia: Oh sorry Sy-Sylvia is u-using a n-nice man's phone his n-name is Romeo

Papa Gray: I use to know someone named Romeo-

Sylvia: W-we don't h-have time for this!

Papa Gray:?

Sylvia: D-daddy Via got hurt by…. f-falling off h-her bike

Papa Gray: REALLY! WHERE ARE YOU!

Sylvia: V-via is on a s-sidewalk next to a p-park

Papa Gray: ARE YOU HURT!?

Sylvia: Y-yeah V-Via think Sh-she has t-to go to the hospital

Papa Gray: ….. WHO DID THIS TO YOU

Sylvia: Dad you're h-hurting Via's e-ears

Sylvia: But like Via t-told you she f-fell off her b-bike (SYLVIA YOU BIG LIAR!)

Papa Gray: OK STORM, RIN, JUVIA AND I ARE HURRYING STAY SAFE!

Sylvia: O-ok

Sylvia hung up the call and lifted her hand to give Romeo his phone back. Romeo grabbed the phone and put it back in his back pocket. "I can take you to the hospital and your family can meet us there" Romeo asked while Sylvia stayed silent. Finally she spoke "I don't wanna trouble you, and I just met you of course" Romeo nodded. "Can I at least stay with you until your family gets here" Romeo asked.

Sylvia just smiled "O-ok but I hope I'm n-not wasting your time". Romeo crouched down while the two other girls pulled bandaids out of their pockets from there cute matching coats. "Where did you get bandaids?!" Romeo asked shocked. The two little girls laughed "Daddy you're stupid, were inspiring nurses" Romeo looked at them with a shocked expression turned into an angry one "THIS POOR GIRL IS HURT AND YOU HAD BANDAIDS THE ENTIRE TIME".

Both of the girls slouched their heads down "Sorry daddy" they both mumbled at the time time. "THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SORRY! TREAT HER AT ONCE" Romeo yelled pointing at Sylvia. They quickly ran over to Sylvia and started treating her.

"Miss what's your name?" Asked one of the little girls. Sylvia answered "Via's name is Sylvia". They started putting bandages all over her cuts and bruises but it still wasn't enough. She still needed to go to the hospital. After a few minutes the Fullbuster's finally made their way to Sylvia.

Gray pulled Sylvia up with the help of Storm and Rin while Juvia just sat their crying and yelling "Juvia's baby girl". When they placed Sylvia in the car they saw Romeo. Both Juvia and Gray were shocked. "Romeo?" Gray asked while Romeo smiled. "Hey Gray, Juvia, I'm assuming that's your daughter" Romeo said while Gray and Juvia nodded then Gray pointed to the two little girls "And those are yours" Romeo chuckled "Yep those are my little monsters, I'm kinda shocked to see you after the…. Problem". Gray smiled and so did Juvia "It was nice to see you after all these years" Gray said. Romeo just smiled as well "As always" then he walked away holding his little childrens hands.

Gray jumped in his car along with Juvia and immediately started driving to the hospital. When they arrived Sylvia was put in a room and was told she had to stay overnight. Two nights at the max. Juvia smiled when the doctors told her it was nothing serious. After a while the Fullbuster's left not including Sylvia.

Sylvia was happy that she was safe and all but she didn't want to have to stay two nights in the hospital. She laid her head down on her pillow thinking about Kaito. Why does he have to be such a bully? After a few minutes a nurse walked in. "Hello Sylvia I have to give you a small checkup" A nurse with pretty blue hair told her. "Didn't they already give me that?" Sylvia asked and the nurse smiled. "That's true but I like to double check". The nurse started with the checkup, and afterwards she gave Sylvia a sticker.

"Via's 15 she doesn't need a sticker" Sylvia pouted. The nurse chuckled "Well anyways Sylvia if you ever need me just ask for nurse Wendy Conbolt" and she walked out of the room. Sylvia laid her head on her pillow and drifted off into dream land.

The day after Gale and Nashi went to school, without Sylvia. "Hey where's Sylvia?" Gale asked and Nashi shrugged "I have no idea". They continued to walk into the school's building until they were greeted by Rin. "Hey Gale" he yelled waving and as usual Nashi was invisible. Rin hated Nashi and so did Storm. There was nothing but rumors about Nashi, they believed she was dragging their sister down with her. Nashi didn't mind though. Like she would want to be friends with strippers. (DO NOT WORRY THEY WILL LIKE HER LATER! Hehehehehehe or maybe love *cough *cough Storm).

"Hey stripper where's Sylvia?" Nashi asked, Rin ignored her. Then Gale asked "Hey where's Sylvia?" He answered _her_ question "Oh she just go hurt and is in the hospital after visiting Reiki's". Nashi and Gale bored faces turned into worried ones. "Really!" Nashi yelled, and again Rin ignored her, finally Gale screamed "RIN IS SHE ALRIGHT!".

"Yeah she's fine don't worry" Rin said reassuring Gale. Gale smiled "Can we visit her?" She asked and Rin nodded. Nashi just stood still giving Rin the rudest stares.

Rin ignored her stares causing Nashi to get mad, very mad. "YOU'RE SISTER'S HURT AND YOU IGNORE ME WHEN I ASK ABOUT HER, I DON'T KNOW IF YOU NOTICED BUT I'M HER FRIEND, I'M WORRIED TOO!" Nashi gripped Gale's short hair and started storming off, dragging Gale behind her. "H-HEY! NASH! LET GO OF ME!"

"RIN! WHERE IS THE HOSPITAL!?" Nashi screamed as she stopped before walking out of the school gates. She was ignored. "Rin! Where is the hospital?" Gale shouted "Oh! It's on Sixth street!" He smiled. Nashi growled and she started pulling Gale again. "Nashi! What about school?!" Gale asked trying to get out of her demon grip. "We dont need school! We need Sylvia!"

Nashi marched to the hospital, still dragging Gale by the hair. She approached the doors but hesitated opening them. 'This is where Igneel is….' That thought was rushing through her mind as they walked up to the front desk then she thought 'Oh please! Please don't remember me!' When Nashi and Gale were at the front desk the woman smiled "Oh hi Nashi you can go see him-" she was interrupted "Than you but can we're here to see Sylvia Fullbuster" Nashi said quickly.

The desk lady just laughed "Alright she's room 148" Nashi's expression turned into a nervous one. 'Room 148….. Igneel's room is 147'. "Oi! Nashi are you coming?" Gale asked, snapping Nashi out of her thoughts. "Yeah" She replied. "So Nashi what was that about?" Gale asked while Nashi started sweating. Like a LOT. "What do you mean?" Nashi asked, playing dumb. "That lady she seems to know you." Gale stared right onto Nashi's eyes.

"W-well…. That's not important Sylvia needs us" Nashi flashed her a nervous smile. Gale just shrugged it off and continued looking for the room. Gale was completely lost the hospital was HUGE! "Where is the room this place is HUGE MUNGAS!" Gale's eyes were sparkling. Nashi just sighed "It's down that hallway" she pointed to Igneel, or in this case Sylvia's hallway _they_ or _she_ was in.

"How do you know it's this hallway?" Nashi rubbed the back of her head. "Dunno it's just that hallway" (LIAR! LIAR! LIES!). Gale thought to herself for a second. 'First, the front desk lady knows her, and now she knows the hallways numbers. She's definitely been here before'.

"Come on!" Nashi dragged Gale down the hallway. "Which room number?" Nashi asked, even though she knew it. It was hard to forget the number, it being next to her brother's room. Nashi figured if she played the clueless act Gale wouldn't be suspicious.

"It's room 148, god Nashi you have terrible memory" Gale told her then giggled to herself. Nashi gave her an angry glare but continued to "look" for the room. When they made it to the room Gale knocked on the door, Nashi pushed her hand away and kicked the door open. Sylvia inside was startled until she saw Nashi and Gale.

Sylvia sighed while sweat dropping. 'Those idiots' Nashi and Gale walked in the room shutting the door behind them. "Why aren't you in school!? How did you know I was here!?" Sylvia yelled pointing at Nashi and Gale. They gave each other looks clearly saying 'you tell her'. "We ditched school" Nashi grinned putting her hands on the back of her head. "IDIOT! DON'T JUST TELL HER THAT!" Gale screamed, running towards Nashi with her hands clench into a fist.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Sylvia yelled making them stop instantly. "This is a hospital! A place for the sick and weak! There will be no fighting!" Sylvia said bossy as ever -_- "Yes ma'am" both girls said in unison.

"Anyways I need you two *points at Gale and Nashi* to answer my *points at Sylvia* question" both Nashi and Gale gave each the same looks as before. 'You tell her' 'No you tell her' 'Fine I'll tell her'.

"RIN TOLD GALE" -Nashi

"RIN TOLD ME" -Gale

"That brat! I told him not to tell anybody!" Sylvia yelled with a vein popping out of her forehead (as always). "What happened?" Nashi asked almost immediately making Sylvia no longer upset. "I fell off my b-bike" Sylvia stuttered. 'Crap I stuttered!' 'They will know I'm lying!' 'Oh god!'

"Alright" Nashi and Gale said in perfect unison. They always do that. 'Thank God they're stupid'.

They stayed for a few hours. Talked about random things and made Sylvia feel comfortable. "Hey guys I have to use the bathroom" Nashi blurted and ran out of the room. Gale tired to say something but Nashi was already gone. "I was GOING to tell her I have to go to! I'll be back" Gale walked out of the room. She stepped out of the door to see Nashi holding the doorknob of room 147. "Hey Nash! If you're wondering that's the wrong room!" Nashi turned her head, quickly letting go of the doorknob. "Oh yeah sorry about that" she mumbled.

"Anyways I have to go to the bathroom! Are you coming!?" Gale yelled walking down the hallway. 'I have to go to the bathroom with her or she'll be suspicious' Nashi thought to herself. She nodded and walked behind Gale. On the way to the bathroom they started talking about random things "So Nashi what are you gonna do about Rin and Storm?" Gale asked. It was obvious they hated her guts.

Nashi pulled her hand into a fist clenching it onto her other palm "I'll kick there asses, easy". Gale sighed "Look I understand that they're total jerks but violence isn't the answer" Gale stated "You'll get hurt" Gale mumbled afterwards. Nashi pulled her hands out of her current position. "Ok Gale violence isn't the answer" Nashi laughed awkwardly. They finally made it to the bathroom.

Gale walked in a stall while Nashi did the same. Expect she didn't need to use the bathroom. Nashi just sat in on the toilet with the lid still on staring at the wall. Gale flushed the toilet so Nashi did the same about 30 seconds afterwards.

Gale was washing her hands so Nashi did the same. In her mind she was an amazing actor the truth is it's just the bathroom. On the way back to Sylvia's room Gale brought the topic of Reiki "About one week ago Reiki and I were hanging out and-" Nashi felt bad to say this but she did "Don't you think you should stop hanging out with Reiki". Gale stayed silent. Nashi regretted saying that. "Sorry… well anyways tell me what you and Reiki did!" Gale still stayed silent. "I said sorry" Nashi looked at Gale to see her face hidden by a shadow looking down.

She lifted her head up and flashed a small smile "You're right, it's fine" and the entire walk back to the room was silent. When they arrived back to her room Sylvia was sound asleep.

"I think we should let her sleep, let's go" Gale said grabbing her coat while Nashi did the same. While walking back they heard loud sounds of nurses and medical equipment. They turned their heads to see doctors and nurses walking into room 147.

"I-Igneel?" Nashi whispered.

 **So I updated less than a day since it's been posted. Yep that's pretty quick, but don't expect this, the updates will be slower. I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Window Ninja (Nin Nin)

**Welcome to the next chapter of Petals! I know I'm updating AGAIN , but I can't stop writing this story I have so many ideas. Also you'll see why it's named Petals soon. Anywhoozies I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

"I-Igneel" Nashi whispered. She ran towards his room only to be brought back by Gale. "Nashi we can't go in there" Gale told her. She looked down to see Nashi had watery eyes. "Nashi?" Gale asked. Nashi blinked her watery eyes causing a small tear to fall on her pale skin.

She wiped the tear off her face. "Yeah let's go" Nashi mumbled but loud enough for Gale to hear. They walked out of the hospital in silence. They arrived to the door Gale walked out with Nashi behind. "Gale you can go home school's over now, you don't need to walk with me" Gale looked down for a second and nodded. She walked away from Nashi and when she wasn't in sight Nashi ran into the hospital as quickly as she could.

She ran into the hallway scanning for his room. When she saw it she quickly ran in. When she took a step the nurses yelled at her to visit another time. She refused. "You have to go!" The nurse yelled. Nashi shook her head no "I'm not going!".

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH HER" they slammed the door shut with Nashi standing right in front of it. Tears threaten to spill. She stood with her back to the door. She slowly slid onto the floor. She put her head into her knees. She curled up into a ball.

'He will be ok? Right?' Nashi was worried sick. 'Please Igneel' her face was cold from the tears slowly slipping from her big glistening eyes. She felt the door slam open hitting her back. "Ow" she yelped in pain. Nashi slowly got up turning her head. She looked to see Igneel in bed perfectly fine.

"He's alright he just stopped breathing for a brief moment, but he's ok now so don't worry" one of the nurses said with all nurses behind her exiting the room. Nashi stood up smiling with her tears still falling from her eyes.

"He's ok….." She mumbled. Nashi walked in and pulled a chair up to his bed. She just stared at him. What if it happened again Nashi thought. _It won't happen again!_ She smiled looking down at Igneel. She started talking to him as if he was there _listening._

"Remember that time that it was my sixth birthday and you were only four. You didn't understand that you couldn't eat the cake before the birthday girl or boy could blow out the candles. It was so funny you ate the whole cake when mom set you down for a second to use the bathroom!" Nashi started to tell a bunch of stories to Igneel. Looking down Nashi saw tears down from Igneel's face with a slight smile. 'How is he crying? How is he smiling? " You can't just smile and cry at the same time" Nashi told herself

She stayed until nightfall as usual. When Gale was walking home she decided she was hungry. Gale looked around to see if there was any nearby restaurants. She would only get take out because she needed to be home soon to take care of her family.

Gale got takeout from a restaurant nearby. She got enough food for her and her family. Walking alone on the sidewalk it started to rain. She felt shivered and reached for her jacket which she had stuffed in her school bag. Gale pulled the jacket only for it to be blown away. She chased after it, running onto the street.

She ran faster and faster but couldn't catch it. It was completely blown away. Not to mention it but she continued to chase after it the food would get cold. She stopped chasing it and decided to run home.

She was cold without a jacket and it was raining pretty hard. She ran faster to get out of the rain. She got tired after running for quite a long time. She walked without any energy from running, still shivering. Then all of a sudden she felt a warm coat on her head. She looked up to see a blushing Reiki. Gale felt a blush crept onto her face.

"W-what are y-you doing?" She asked him while he smiled. "You looked cold and it's raining so I gave you my jacket" Reiki answered. 'He likes Sylvia there's no way he's doing this because he likes me…. Even if I wanted him to like me' Gale thought to herself.

"W-what are y-you doing here" Gale asked with her face flustered. "I was just walking in town and saw you, I came over here because you looked cold" Reiki had rosy pink cheeks. 'He doesn't like you. He doesn't like you. He doesn't like you. He doesn't like you' Gale told herself.

"Gale is something wrong?" Reiki asked. "Oh yeah I'm fine, you shouldn't give me your jacket by the way" Gale said grabbing the jacket off her head. "Why?" Reiki asked even though he knew the answer. "I know you don't like me, or it wasn't meant to be romantically intended but if people saw us they would take it the wrong way." She said and walked away from him with the food (BTW if you're wondering the food is in a bag) still in her hands.

Reiki stood there watching Gale walk away. 'Why did Sylvia have to say yes…. I know it's mean but I think I like Gale' Reiki thought as he watched her walk away.

Meanwhile Rin, Storm, and Gray are planning a trip to see Sylvia in the hospital, she's leaving tonight. They all hopped into the car ready to go. Gray drove while Juvia was seated next to him. Rin and Storm sat in the back.

"Hey Storm I have a question" Rin whispered to Storm. "Oh really?" Storm asked. "Yeah do you know anything about…." Rin stopped "About…." Storm gestured for him to continue. "LOVE" There was silence in the car. Gray was just driving and Juvia was on her phone until they heard a scream from the back yelling LOVE. Just imagine how awkward that would be…..

"Uhhhhhhhh" Storm didn't know what to say. "Who's the lucky girl?" Gray asked while Juvia was so proud. "Kaleah Strauss…" Rin answered and both Gray and Juvia's eyes widen. "YOU LOVE A STRAUSS!" Gray yelled. Rin didn't know there would be a problem loving a "Strauss".

"Uh yeah….." Rin said confused. Gray pulled over to the side of the road. "WHO'S HER PARENTS" Gray screamed into Rin's ear. "Jeez dad. And all I know is she has a mom who thinks she is a fairy and a dad that's manly".

"…. YOU LOVE ELFMAN AND EVERGREEN'S KID" Gray yelled clearly upset about this.

"Gray-sama! It's adorable! Rin honey don't mind your father Juvia's so happy you have found love, if you want I can hel-" Juvia was cut off "NO NO NO IT'S FINE MOM I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP" Rin yelled. Juvia sulked in the car seat pouting "Rin doesn't want Juvia's help".

"Yeah it's adorable and all but can WE PLEASE GO TO THE DAMN HOSPITAL!" Storm yelled, Gray turned his body back to the wheel and started driving again. When they made it to the hospital they went into Sylvia's room.

"Hey honey ready to go home?" Gray asked while Sylvia smiled "Via can't wait!". Rin and Storm got bored, so decided to walk back to the car and wait for Sylvia, Juvia, and Gray. While walking out they saw a flash of pink. They turned their heads to see Nashi. She was walking out of Igneel's room yelling "I'm gonna get a glass of water see you in a sec Iggy!" Nashi turned her head to see Storm and Rin. They all stared at each other for a few seconds.

Nashi quickly ran back into Igneel's room and slammed the door. "What was that about?" Rin whispered to Storm while he just shrugged. "Why is she in the hospital?" Storm asked Rin in which he also shrugged.

"Maybe to see Sylvia?" Rin asked while Storm thought for a second. "It can't be because she was in a different room and she was talking to someone named …..Iggy" Storm stated. "Maybe we should walk into that room?" Rin suggested and Storm nodded. They walked up to room 147 and opened the door.

When they opened the door all they saw was a blonde haired boy with his eyes closed. Nashi wasn't there. "Is this the wrong room?" Rin asked and Storm shook his head no. "I'm positive she ran into this room" Storm states. They felt a small gust of wind and rain pouring into the room from the window being open. They looked out the window seeing a pink dot running across the parking lot. "She got out" Storm mumbled while Rin fell on the floor laughing.

They shut the window and looked at the boy on the bed. His face was red and puffy as if he was crying. "Do you know who this is?" Storm asked Rin. "I don't know but his name is Iggy" Rin stated and Storm laughed. "He kinda looks like Nashi" Storm said staring at his face.

"Yeah he kinda does but why was he cryin-" Rin was interrupted. "Why are you boys here?" They turn to see a nurse with long blue hair. "Uh, he's a friend?" Rin said. 'Dammit that sounded like a question' Rin thought to himself. "Really? I've never seen you before, and he's been here for years" the blue haired nurse said.

"Well….." Storm was trying to come up with an excuse. "And the only person who has ever visited him is Nashi Dragneel" the nurse stated. "Now shoo!' She yelled pushing them out of the room.

"But-" they were already pushed out, she slammed the door in front of their faces. "Strange…" Storm mumbled walking back to his car with Rin behind him.

They sat in their seats in the car. "Rin? Do you think that was her friend?" Storm suggested. "I don't know….A cousin?" Rin threw out another suggestion. "Maybe her boyfriend?" Rin said, "Yeah. Like that would happen. Nashi. Having a boyfriend. Yeah right!" Storm laughed. "Well that lady said he had been in there for years" Rin started "Maybe an old crush?" Storm finished. "Whatever!" Storm didn't want to talk about that anymore, "What I want to know is how she jumped out of a window on the FOURTH FLOOR!" Storm shouted. "THE FOURTH FLOOR! LIKE THAT'S INHUMANE! THAT'S PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!"

The car door opened "What's physically impossible?" They turned to see Sylvia next to them, "NOTHING!" They both shouted, "Come on! Tell Via!" She whined, "No! It's nothing!" They both shouted, "Awe! Come on! Please! Tell Via!" Sylvia whined. "But it's nothing!" Again they said in perfect unison, "Well then tell Via if it's nothing!" Storm was about to object then Rin said "It was Nashi!" Then they just stared at each other. "She jumped out of a four story tall window!" Rin shouted, "IS SHE ALRIGHT!?" Sylvia freaked out. "Yeah. And she just ran off." Rin said like it was some sort of magic, "She didn't even look back" Storm added

"Well she is athletic…." Sylvia thought, they were about to continue their conversation "Where do you wanna eat?" Gray shouted. Juvia butted in "How about Juvia and Gray-sama take the kids home and have a romantic dinner date". Storm gagged, Rin had a weird expression you couldn't read and Sylvia just sat still and silent.

"Well since Sylvia just got out of the hospital I think we should eat together as a FAMILY" Gray said making Juvia pout "Fine Gray-sama". They drove off and ate dinner together as a FAMILY, Gray would like to make that point given.

After Storm and Rin just rudely barged into Igneel's room, Nashi jumped out the window in the POURING RAIN and hid in the bushes. When she saw Storm and Rin walk back to their car she sprinted inside before they could see her. She walked back up the stairs to the fourth floor. She doesn't dare to use the elevator. She has horrible motion sickness for an 'unknown' reason.

She knocked Igneel's door and walked in. "Hey Iggy! Sorry about them. They are rude. Their names are Storm and Rin. I bet I have told you about them before. Well just incase I haven't, or if you forgot. Storm is Sylvia's older brother. He has dark hair just like his dad's. He is a *Nashi looks around to make sure no one is listening* a stripper. He believes the rumors about me. Rin is Sylvia's twin brother. He has blue hair like Sylvia's and Juvia's. He is also a stripper. And he also believes the rumors. "

"Sylvia got hurt the other day. She staying in the room next to yours. She said she fell off her bike….but I knew she was lying. Does she really think I'm that stupid?" A small smile appeared on Igneel's face. "You know Igneel. I think Via really underestimates me! What do you think?" There was a pause Nashi decided to continue "Did you know that Sylvia is also secretly *She looked around again to make sure no one was listening* a stripper"

"What's with the strippers?" Nashi turned to see Nurse Wendy. "W-were y-you always th-there?" She asked nervously. "I have been here since you said those two boys were strppers. I just walk in to see you talking to him about strippers." She laughed. Nashi's stomach growled "Nashi do you want to eat something?" Wendy asked. "No thank you" Nashi shook her head, but her stomach growled again. "It sounds like your stomach disagrees. Do you want to come eat with me? I had my husband make a big dinner earlier. We will have plenty of leftovers." Wendy smiled

"Uh umm i-if it's not too much trouble…..." Nashi nodded her head. "Come on! We just need to go down stairs to get my keys then we can go" Wendy smiled again.

They went down stairs and Wendy grabbed her purse off the front desk. She said her goodbyes to her Co-Workers. Wendy brought her to a blue car. Wendy got in the driver's seat and motioned for Nashi to get in. Nashi slowly opened the door with her hand shaking.

"Nashi, what's wrong?" Wendy asked as Nashi slowly as ever climbed into the car. "I-I m-may get motion s-sick." 'First their last name. Then she looks like him. Now the motion sickness….' Wendy thought to herself. "I may be able to help with that…...just don't tell anyone…..ok?"

Nashi nodded. "Promise not to?" Wendy smiled. Nashi nodded nervously. She is kind of scared of what she is going to do…. "Come here" Wendy said. Nashi slowly got in the car and gulped. Wendy just giggled. She put her hands over Nashi's forehead. Nashi gulps again "Troia" Wendy's hands started to glow then it went away.

"Wh-what was that?" Nashi asked. "Magic. Now you won't have motion sickness!" She smiled. She started the car and drove out of the Hospital's parking lot. "I'm not sick!" Nashi exclaimed. "I'm really not! What is this?!" Wendy just laughed at her reaction.

They pulled up to a two story house and got out. They walked up to the front door. "I'm home! And I brought a guest!" Wendy shouted as she walked through the door. There was no reply. "Hmmmm?" Wendy was confused. Normally Sora and Rowen would come jumping up at her and hug her. They walked into the kitchen to see Romeo and Rowen cooking and Sora on the floor playing with Kaito. Kaito is their two year old son who looks like Romeo.

"Guys! This is Nashi! That's my husband Romeo, my two daughters Rowen and Sora, and that's my son Kaito." Wendy pointed to each of them. Sora ran up to her and said "Hi I'm Sora! That's Rowen! We are twins!" "Hi. I'm Nashi!" Nashi grinned.

'Ok this is creepy. The last name. The looks, The motion sickness. The personality. And now the smile…..' Wendy thought

While Nashi is having her little dinner with Wendy or should I say Nurse Wendy Gale and Reiki are still out in the pouring rain. "Gale wait up!" Reiki yelled at Gale walking away from him.

"Why? I'm just going home you should do the same" Gale continued to walk away. "Come on Gale! It's raining you can use my coat!" Reiki yelled, making Gale turn her body around.

"I'm sorry Reiki but I told you people might get the wrong idea…." Gale said sadly and walked away AGAIN. "I don't care if people get the wrong idea…." Reiki mumbled.

 **THE END!** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Passing

**WELCOME BACK! Let's get onto the chapter!**

"I don't care if people get the wrong idea…." Reiki mumbled. Gale's eyes widen, she didn't know if she was dreaming or if she actually heard those words. Reiki realized that he said that out loud. He quickly put his hand over his mouth.

Reiki felt bad, he assumed she didn't hear what he had said because she never even looked back, not even once. "Did you really say that" Gale turned around to face Reiki. He hesitated to answer. How could he play it off cool? 'Stupid Reiki' he was scolding himself.

"Nooooooooooooooooo" Reiki said, it was obvious he was lying. Gale giggled, Reiki turned his head to the side confused. 'Why is she laughing?' Reiki asked himself, the truth is she didn't even know herself.

"I'm sorry, I get that you're a nice guy wanting to keep me warm, but I can handle the rain. Thanks anyways though." Gale said smiling and then turned around walking the direction of her house.

"Wait!" Reiki yelled. 'What are you doing? You have a girlfriend!' He thought to himself. Reiki tossed his jacket onto Gale. "What are you doing?" She asked not turning around. "Nobody will know it's mine, just give it to Sylvia and she can give it back to me" Reiki said waving his hand goodbye. He ran in the opposite direction.

Gale had a beautiful smile spread across her cheeks. "You have no idea" Gale mumbled, still walking to her house. "The food's probably cold…..".

Meanwhile Sylvia is going home. They just finished eating dinner at a restaurant as a FAMILY. The Fullbuster's were all gather up in the car. Gray, as always, was driving with Juvia aside of him.

The car was silent until Juvia's phone started ringing. She picked it up and answered the call.

 **The phone call**

Juvia: Hello?

Other person: Hey it's me Nashi can I talk to Sylvia

Juvia: Oh of course sweetie

Juvia handed the phone to Sylvia. "What's this?" Sylvia asked and Juvia replied "Nashi wants to talk to you."

 **Back to the phone call**

Sylvia: Nashi?

Nashi: Hey I'm using someone named Romeo's phone

Sylvia: Romeo?

Nashi: Yeah I'm eating dinner at his house

Sylvia: Via met someone named Romeo-

Nashi: Anyways I have something important to tell you

Sylvia: Yeah?

Nashi: It's about Gale

Sylvia: And…

Nashi: I saw Reiki outside without his coat, he told me Gale is out in the rain all alone, she refused to use Reiki's coat

Sylvia: This is important cause-

Nashi: SHE'S OUT IN THE POURING RAIN WITH FOOD

Sylvia: Of course Nashi cares about the food….

Nashi: Can you guys pick her up and take her home?

Sylvia: Yeah sure

Nashi: Thanks I don't want her in the dark and rain alone

Sylvia: Ok Via wouldn't want that either. Bye!

Nashi: Bye!

After Nashi and Sylvia hung up, Sylvia started screaming like a maniac. "WE NEED TO GET GALE!". Juvia and Gray stayed silent. Rin and Storm stayed silent. It was just silent. Nothing but silence. Then Juvia spoke up "Honey what do you mean?".

Sylvia realised that she looks like a crazy person, as Nashi would say that she is a crazy person. "Mom, Gale is in the pouring rain, and is walking home. Nashi called Via and asked if we could take her home." Juvia frowned. "Poor Gale all alone in the rain".

"Ok we'll get her" Gray said smiling. They went to look for her.

Back to the dinner with Nashi and the Conbolt's. Nashi was sitting at the dinner table with Sora and Rowen across from her while Romeo was cooking and Wendy was right next to him.

"So who was that boy you saw through the window on the sidewalk?" Wendy asked. 'He has the eye tattoo' Wendy thought to herself. "Oh that's just a friend" Nashi said flashing her a Dragneel smile.

'THE SMILE AGAIN' Wendy thought to herself.

~Flashback

Nashi was staring out the window. "What's wrong Nashi?" Wendy asked her. "Nothing it's just that it's raining pretty hard" Nashi smiled.

She kept staring out the window until she saw a flash of red. Nashi moved her face closer to the window to see if she can get a better look. "Reiki?!" Nashi thought, or meant to say mentally in her head, to bad for her she screamed it out loud.

Nashi ran towards the Conbolt's front door. "REIKI!" She screamed and Reiki stopped walking. "Nashi?" He asked and she nodded.

"What are you doing in the rain all by yourself?" Nashi asked and Reiki answered "I'm walking home my house isn't too far from here".

Nashi noticed that Reiki wasn't wearing his coat. "Hey strawberry where's your coat?" Nashi asked pointing at his school uniform and ONLY his school uniform.

Reiki explained the whole situation with Gale and the coat, he conveniently left out the part of him saying , and I quote "I don't care if people get the wrong idea…."

"Gale's house is pretty far from town, she's gonna be in the rain awhile…" Nashi said looking down at her feet.

"Just call Sylvia I'm pretty sure her family will take her" Reiki said with a thumbs up and a smile. "Ok bye strawberry" Nashi gave him a sweet smile. "Alright bye pear!"

~End of flashback

"Ok guys dinner's almost ready" Romeo said with his cute little apron on. (Little Romeo wearing an apron lol XD) "Yay! Can't wait!" Sora screamed. "Oh girls afterwards you need to take your medicine" Romeo said, and both Sora and Rowen nodded. "Oh also brush your teeth" Romeo added.

'Medicine?' Nashi thought. Romeo came up to the table and placed stew on the table. "Dinner's ready get it while it's hot!" He yelled throwing his apron off, and taking a seat next to Wendy.

"Thanks for the food" they all said bowing their heads down then lifting them up. They started eating for awhile and they asked Nashi a bunch of questions. Here are a few examples "Where did you come from?" "How old are you?" "What school do you go to?".

Nashi answered all the questions except for "Where did you come from?". After some time Sora said something oddly strange "Mom I need my medicine my body hurts" Wendy quickly ran off into a room and came back with a bottle.

"Sora, honey, take this" Wendy said handing her the bottle. "I need water for it" Sora said standing up to get a glass of water. _Big mistake._ "AH" Sora screamed, she fell on the floor. Not only that but she passed out.

"SORA!" Wendy yelled, and Romeo got up from his chair. Wendy started shaking Sora and she woke up 3 seconds after that. "Mom?" Sora asked lifting her head and body up.

"SORA DON'T STAND UP!" Romeo yelled and picked Sora up. He went to tuck her in bed and make her take her medicine. "Is she ok?" Rowen asked, looking scared to death. "Yeah, she is. You know how Sora can be sometimes, forgetting to take her medicine." Wendy reassured her. Nashi didn't know what to say.

"Does that always happen?" Nashi asked. Wendy didn't know how she would answer. Normally Sora only passes out when she doesn't take her medication. "Sometimes" Wendy answered simply, not going into too much detail.

"Poor Sora…" Nashi said looking down, Wendy put her arms on her shoulders "It's ok, Sora's fine!" Wendy said making Nashi smile. Rowen smiled to "My sister just a clutz".

Nashi went home afterwards. Well "home" for her is an empty park bench, to sleep on, then go the hospital to change and take showers in the bathrooms in the morning. Afterwards she would go by breakfast at a nearby cafe. Nashi was running out of money, she was using most of her parents money to pay for Igneel at the hospital. She needed to get a job, quick.

It was morning and all kids were planning on going to school. The night before the Fullbuster's took Gale home. It was a normal morning. Gale, Sylvia, and Nashi all met up before school and walked to school together.

"Hey Nashi, your school uniform getting a little tight" Sylvia pointed to her outfit as it was skin tight.

"Maybe she's getting fat" Gale giggled to herself. "SHUT IT" Nashi screamed, while both Gale and Sylvia fell on the DIRT ground laughing. "Come on!" Nashi yelled. "I'm leaving without you guys if you don't get up" Nashi threaten and they both immediately got up.

They made it to the school gates and walk into the school building. They went to their lockers and on the way they bumped into Storm. "Hello Storm!" Sylvia yelled and Gale waved, while Nashi didn't even pay any attention. "Nashi can I talk to you?" Storm asked and Nashi turned her head.

"Alright stripper" Nashi said, while Gale and Sylvia were stunned. He had never talked her like that, so nice and polite, not blaming her for anything or causing fights with her.

They walked to the school front doors and started talking. "I wanted to know why you were at the hospital?" Storm demanded while Nashi started sweating, but she played it off cool "And I wanna know why you're a stripper" Nashi laughed while a vein appeared on Storm's forehead.

"Who was that guy?!" Storm yelled. "Jeez are you TRYING to make me deaf" Nashi said rubbing her ears. "Answer me!" He demanded, AGAIN. "That boy whatever do you mean?" Nashi, was playing the clueless act. "The blond one!" Storm yelled, and Nashi tilted her head to the left.

"Storm I think you're getting old being second year and all" Nashi said and Storm grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her "NASHI, YOU WERE IN A ROOM WITH A BLONDE HEADED BOY! YOU WERE ALSO JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW, RING A BELL?" Storm yelled while shaking her.

"Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about" Nashi said getting out of his death grip. She turned and walked into the doorway only to bump into Sylvia and Gale. They were EAVESDROPPING!? "Why were you in the hospital?" Gale asked while Sylvia asked another question "And why are you with a blonde boy?". Nashi just laughed, even though she was sweating a whole bunch, "It's nothing, just Storm being an old fart" Nashi walked back to her locker. Gale and Sylvia looked at each other, shrugged, and followed behind her.

Storm stood at the door, clearly pissed. As kids were walking into the door they would run the second they saw his face. "Stupid idiot" he mumbled and walked back to follow Rin around. They got there stuff and went to first period, which Gale, Sylvia, and Nashi had TOGETHER.

Nashi sat in the front of the desks row while Gale sat next to her and Sylvia sat behind her. The teacher (Aka Mirajane, because I want her to be a teacher)(IT WAS MY IDEA! ~Sachiko) stood in the front of the class with a chalk board behind her. The chalk board had the lesson plan written on it.

While class was on Sylvia passed a note to Gale.

 **Note passing**

Sylvia: Do you think Nashi really was at the hospital?  
Gale: Nah, like she said Storm's just an old fart.

Sylvia: I know but if she was at the hospital, what would it be for?

Gale: I don't know, she's always getting into fights with kids who talk crap about her.

Sylvia: I can tell you're worried about her getting into fights

Gale: Am not!

Sylvia: Are to!

"Girls are you guys passing notes" asked as the shook their heads no. "Girls, I can see that you were passing notes. Can you hand them to me?" Mrs. Dreyar said, while Sylvia and Gale walked up with the notes in their hands.

Mrs. Dreyar took the notes from their hands and started reading them out loud. When she was finished she gave them a look of shock and commanded them to go back to their seats. People started whispering about Nashi being in the hospital, which made her reputation worst.

"She's always getting into fights, that's why she has to go to the hospital, she's nothing but a loser that wants a life"

"I bet Nashi showers in people's blood every morning"

"She's a whore (I DO NOT LIKE THEM TALKING ABOUT NATSU'S LITTLE PEAR LIKE THIS) and her only friends is that Gale and Sylvia girls. I feel bad for them, hanging out with a girl like her"

Nashi heard everything they said but didn't look back at them, once. That would only ruin her reputation more.

Gale and Sylvia felt bad, if they weren't passing notes nobody would be starting more rumors about her. Nashi smiled at them, which made them feel weird. She whispered so only they would hear "It's ok, you meant well".

After class, they all walked back to their lockers only to be greeted by Nova Dreyar and Mackenzie Groh. "Hey guys" Nova said and smiled sweetly. She was third year and so was Mackenzie her best friend. "Hey" Gale and Nashi said in unison, while Sylvia waved.

"Reiki's sitting next to us *points at Nova and Mackenzie* today at lunch so does that mean *points at Sylvia* you will be joining us?" Nova asked while Sylvia shook her head no.

"Sorry but I'm sitting next to my best friends, Nashi and Gale!" Sylvia said smiling holding her binder in her arms.

"Alright that's all we needed" Mackenzie said and they walked away. Gale looked upset, she got her items she needed for her next class and stormed off. "Bye?" Nashi said while Sylvia gave her a glare.

"BYE! SEE YOU AT LUNCH!" Sylvia screamed and walked off. Again Nashi stood there confused "Bye?" Then she mumbled "Nobody said bye to me…..". Nashi walked to her next class.

Meanwhile Rin is busy with his class. He is a first year, while his crush Kaleah Strauss isn't. Lucky and unlucky for him some classes are a mix of first year, second year, and third year. Which means he has Kaleah in his class.

Rin walked to his class door and opened with Storm following him. Sometimes Storm can be like his mother (when it comes to stalking). One of Rin's classmates walked up to him and asked "Who is that? He's following you" the boy pointed at Storm. "Don't mind me! I'm just a shadow!" Storm smiled.

"Storm! For the love of God! I know your school is on break but can you PLEASE GO HOME!" Rin yelled at him, making Storm pout. "But RinyPoo"

"I'll wait for your class to be over" he said and walked out of the classroom. He stood outside of the door waiting for the class to end.

Rin took his seat and stared (like he always does) at Kaleah. (Yep Juvia's son) 'She's so pretty' he thought to himself. After class was over Kaleah stood up and started yelling at some poor kid because when she dropped her pencil during class he didn't pick it up for her.

Rin just stared. He didn't know what to do since she was a jerk in all but he thought deep down in her she was a good person. Rin forgot Storm was outside the door watching the whole thing. The door, and of course, was kicked down by Storm.

And he HIT H-I-T Kaleah yelling at her to stop yelling at the boy. (YOU DON'T SOLVE PROBLEMS YELLING PROBLEMS BY YELLING!? And I'm yelling….) "Storm!" Rin yelled while Storm kept lecturing her. "Missy, you don't yell at poor innocent first years because they didn't pick up a DAMN PENCIL!" Storm yelled picking up her pencil off her desk.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked laughing a little. "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR AS-" he was pulled back by his brother. Rin yanked him out of the room. "Why did you stop me?" Storm asked and Rin hesitated to answer.

"That's Kaleah" he said with his face all blushed. "That jerk is the girl you like" Storm asked and Rin nodded.

"Dude I hate to say this but you need to find a new crush" Storm said while Rin wrinkled his nose "Sorry but no can do, let's just drop ok?" Rin said walking to his locker.

They bumped into Sylvia walking back to Rin's locker. (Because Rin's first year and so is Sylvia so their lockers are close to each other's). "Hey guys!" Sylvia yelled putting things in her locker.

 **THAT IS THE END! I hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry for the sucky ending.**


	6. Kaleah The Bully

**Welcome to another chapter hehehehehehehehehe. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

"Hey guys" Sylvia yelled putting things in her locker. "Hey Sylvia!" Rin and Storm said in unison. "What class are you guys going to?" Sylvia asked shutting her locker door. "I'm going to science and Storm is NOT coming, can't he go with you for a change?" Rin asked and Sylvia laughed.

"Of course not, that would ruin Via's reputation" she sang shutting her locker. Rin laughed "What reputation?" Sylvia stopped dead in her tracks, it was silent for a second… "WATCH YOUR BACK RIN! VIA WILL KILL YOU!" She chased him in circles hitting him with her school bag.

Storm just laughed at them. They both stopped. "What's so funny?" They both pouted, "You two. You both still haven't grown up….have you?" Storm said and both Sylvia and Rin looked at each other and turned their heads.

"Via's grown up, but Rin isn't" Sylvia said and stuck her tongue out. "No I'm grown up but Sylvie isn't" Rin said and also stuck his tongue out.

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"YOU BUT SAY THAT YOU'RE GROWN UP BUT LOOK AT YOU NOW!" Storm yelled and they both stopped. "Whatever Via needs to get to her class anyways" Sylvia said and walked away. "I need to go to my class to" Rin said and Storm followed.

Meanwhile at Gale's class. She sat in her seat in the back row, she was writing notes, because she's a good student. Recently she's been failing a lot of her classes due to the fact of her having to watch her younger siblings.

Gale stared at her notes spacing out for a split second, in her mind she was thinking of what happened to her parents.

~Flashback

Gale and her family was on a plane. Gale and her twin brother Katsu (It's funny how Katsu got his name) sitting next to her with her parents in front of her and her little sister Mai. "I can't wait for this trip it's gonna be so fun!" Katsu yelled throwing his fist up in the air. "Shhh Katsu you're being too loud!" Gale yelled whispered.

"Oh come on sis stop being such a wet blanket" Katsu said with a huge grin "I'll make you think wet blanket" Gale muttered and Katsu quickly shut up. "Guys are you excited for the trip?" Levy (their mom) asked from the seat ahead of them.

"You know it mom!" Katsu said fist pumping the air, Gale just sighed. Gajeel turned his head around to face them. He asked Katsu to come close to him and when he did he whispered something in Katsu's ear "I want you to know something if you see any girls run!". Katsu looked at him confused.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled hitting the top of his head. They both turned around and continued the flight for 2 more hours. They sat still, Gale and Katsu were talking and Levy was reading a book to Mai, Gajeel was sound asleep.

Then the pilot yelled something to them "EVERYONE THE PLANE'S GONNA CRASH!" (Because that's soooo what they say….. ~Sachiko)Everyone looked worried and scared some people were freaking out. The plane did crash after a while, Levy and Gajeel got hurt pretty badly. Since then Levy and Gajeel haven't been able to take care of their family very well and that job went to Gale. They were recovering though, so maybe one day they will be able to take care of their own family again.

~End of Flashback

Gale payed attention to the notes being taken. 'I hope they get better' she thought to herself. After the class was over it was lunchtime. Gale walked out of her class and went to put her stuff up in her locker, after she grabbed her lunch pail and walked to the cafeteria. She saw Nashi and Sylvia and went up to them.

"Hey guys!" Gale said and waved. They smiled at her "So Gale do you want to study with Nashi and Via after school?" Sylvia asked. While Nashi's eyes widen "I said I can't study today!" Nashi yelled, while Sylvia gave her a hurt look. "Y-you d-don't wanna study wit G-Gale and Via" Sylvia said and pouted.

"Sorry but I have things to do after school" Nashi said patting her back. Sylvia looked at Gale "What about you?" She asked and Gale thought for a second. "I can't sorry" Gale said and gave her a sad smile.

"You jerks" Sylvia said and walked away to their table. Gale and Nashi looked at each other and started laughing, "That's Sylvia for you!".

~After School

Sylvia, Gale, and Nashi are walking out of the school gates, Rin and Storm is following behind them. Nashi put her hand up and smiled "I've got to go guys! My mom and dad want me home" she waved and ran off.

Gale later did the same. It was now just Sylvia, Rin, and Storm walking home. "Don't you think it's strange that Gale only studies with Via a little bit and Nashi doesn't at all" Sylvia said pouting while Storm put his hand on her head. "Maybe they're just tired of you" Rin said and Sylvia hit him with her school bag.

"Maybe it's Nashi's fault Gale won't study with you?" Storm suggested and Rin nodded. "No it isn't" Sylvia said giving them a glare. "I think it is" Rin said and Storm agreed.

"Why do you guys hate Nashi so much?" Sylvia asked, Storm and Rin just stared at each other. "She's got a bad reputation, she's dragging you down with her, and as your big brother I don't like that" Storm stated. "People just make things up about her! None of that is true!" Sylvia yelled and Storm gave her a sad look.

"Are you only friends with her, because you pity her?" Storm said looking down and Sylvia shook her head no. "Do you personally know Nashi?" Sylvia asked and both Storm and Rin shook their heads no. "Then how could you judge her like that" Sylvia said, and Storm defended himself.

"I know enough to know, she isn't a good friend to have" Storm said and Sylvia gave him a pitiful look. "You guys are mean" Sylvia said and walked away.

They made it home in a matter of minutes. They walked in started their homework and after a few hours Juvia was ready to make dinner. The only problem was that she was missing an ingredient needed for her lasagna.(Just go take Lisanna ~Sachiko) Gray gave Storm some money to go the store and by the cheese they needed.

Storm agreed to go and he left the house. He was on his way walking to the store, but he had a weird feeling like someone was watching him. Storm still continued to walk to the store and every few minutes he would look behind him.

After he went into the store and bought what he needed he was on his way back home. Storm still had the feeling like someone was watching him. On Storm's way he came across a dark alley, he shivered at the thought of going in there. Sadly for him he was pushed into the alley by a strange force.

He looked at the force to see Kaleah with a bat. Storm's eyes widen and he tried to run away only to be blocked by a wall. Kaleah came closer to him with the bat still in her hands. She lifted her arms up holding the bat, as if she was going to attack him.

Storm stood up dropping the cheese he had in his bag from the grocery store. Storm tried to punch her but she dodged still holding the bat in the air. She about hit him with it, but she was knocked to the floor. How was she knocked to the floor?

Storm looked to see Nashi standing there smiling. Kaleah got up, picked her bat up, and ran towards Nashi. She swung the bat to hit Nashi, but she dodged. Nashi lifted her leg up and kicked her in the gut. Kaleah yelped in pain, falling to the floor, along with her bat.

Storm watched in amazement. Kaleah got up, leaving her bat on the floor. "You're gonna pay you little brat!" Kaleah yelled and threw a punch at Nashi. Nashi swooped her head down and lifted her fist up punching Kaleah in the face.

Kaleah groaned, and kicked Nashi in the thigh. Nashi fell backwards but stood up again. Nashi yelled "Nashi kick!" And kicked Kaleah in the gut completely knocking her out. Storm just stood there completely silent until Nashi spoke up "Be more careful! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Nashi yelled and Storm blushed.

'Why am I blushing?' He asked himself 'She's knocking your little sister down!' He yelled to himself is in his thoughts. "Are you going to thank me?" Nashi yelled and Storm choked on each word he said "T-thank y-you". Nashi smiled "Now would you help me get her to the hospital for a checkup with Nurse Wendy" Nashi said and Storm nodded.

Nashi picked Kaleah up bridal style but fell to the ground because of how heavy she was. Storm grabbed Kaleah, because Nashi couldn't. They ran to the hospital and Nurse Wendy did a quick check up on her, Kaleah was fine, they left her there and Nurse Wendy would explain everything to her.

Storm and Nashi were walking out of the hospital. "N-Nashi I have a question t-to ask you, a-and don't t-take it the wrong way" Storm said mentally cursing at himself. 'Don't stutter you idiot'. "What?" Nashi said plainly without a care in her tone.

"Why did you do that?" Storm asked and Nashi smiled "Because if you got hurt Sylvia would be sad" Storm stared at Nashi's face. Nashi looked at Storm with a slight blush on her cheeks "Why are you staring at me stripper?".

He quickly looked away mumbling "I was staring?" Nashi laughed. "Look, I gotta go now" Nashi said and ran away. Storm didn't know what to do. 'I still hate her' he told himself even though he knew he was lying. 'I can't automatically wanna be friends (Yeah sure Storm 'Friends') with her just because she saved my ass'. Storm kept thinking to himself 'When did I even start hating her?'.

While running away Nashi's face was blushed 'Why is he all of a sudden nice to me?' 'It's because I saved him isn't it' 'Why am I reacting this way?' 'Do I wanna be friends (Yeah sure Nashi 'Friends')' Nashi kept running faster and faster.

 **That is the end! I hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be fun. Nashi and Storm confused, poor Sylvia with bullies, and Gale with her family! Did I kinda give you a preview of next chapter? MAYBE! I had a HUGE thing of coffee and now my eyes hurt. IT'S ALL THE COFFEE'S FAULT! And bye, make sure you read the next chapter when it's out!**


	7. Lucy Heartfilia

Ok so I was watching Blue Exorcist or Ao No Exorcist, whatever it's called and the main character is named Rin and he's my favorite, so the Rin from Petals is now my favorite because of his name. Just kidding, Sora and Nashi are my favorites. Also should I update, once a week, once a month, or once every couple weeks, I DON'T KNOW! Anywhoozies I hope you enjoy!

Storm stood in front of the hospital doors, alone and confused. 'I don't know what's happening anymore'. He looked down with an expression, that was to hard to read. It felt like his thoughts and feelings of her were spiraling inside of him. 'I have to still hate her, she's ruining Sylvia's life' he made up his mind, he wasn't gonna be kind towards her anymore, he said his thanks it's not like she needed anything more.

Then he remembered something Sylvia said something earlier 'Do you personally know Nashi?' He shook his head. 'I don't wanna think about this anymore, it's too much for my brain'. Storm walked to the store, to buy more cheese, and then straight home.

When he arrived to his home, he opened the door and walked in. The first step he took he was immediately questioned. "Storm where have you been?" His father asked sitting on the couch, with Juvia cuddling him from the side whispering "Let's cuddle Gray-sama".

Storm held up the bag of cheese and threw it onto the floor. "I got what you needed" he said and walked to the stairs. Gray arched an eyebrow, Juvia looked up at her husband with worried eyes. "Did something happen to him, Gray-sama?" She asked and Gray shrugged.

"Probably just teenage stuff" Juvia smiled, and backed away from her "Gray-sama". Juvia got the cheese that was needed and headed to the kitchen door.

Before opening the kitchen door she flashed Gray a smile. "Gray-sama Juvia's gonna make dinner if Juvia is, Juvia wants a kiss" she said and Gray looked at her with a small blush on his cheeks. "Not in front of the kids" he mumbled and Juvia giggled. "Oh Gray-sama".

Rin and Sylvia were in their bedroom, Rin on the bed with headphones on, and Sylvia on her desk finishing a picture from her art class.

Storm knocked on the twins door, and Sylvia got up to answer it. When answering the door she gave Storm a smile "What do you need?" She asked, Storm returned the smile and answered her question. "I have something to tell you and Rin" Sylvia nodded understanding, she went up to Rin, who was laying on his bed, and she pulled his headphones off his head. "What was that for?" He asked clearly annoyed.

"Storm has something important to say" Sylvia said and Rin gave her an annoyed look. Rin just rolled his eyes and agreed to listen to what Storm had to say. "Guys, it's about when I went to buy cheese for dinner" Storm said, both Rin and Sylvia looked at each other with confused looks but shrugged.

"I bumped into Rin's little "girlfriend" and lemme say she can hold grudges" Rin's facial expression looked guilty. Sylvia became worried when he said that she can hold grudges. "What do you mean she can hold grudges?" Sylvia asked.

Storm frowned "She tried to beat me with a bat." Sylvia's eyes widen, and Rin felt even guiltier 'Why do I have to have a crush on her' he thought to himself. "I bet you beat her up!" Rin yelled trying to shake off this guilty feeling.

Storm looked right at him "No I didn't! If anything I would be in pretty bad shape right now" Sylvia frowned, even more questions were coming into her mind. "Storm what happened?" Sylvia asked. "She pushed me into an ally, she was planning to be me until… Nashi came out of nowhere. She stopped her and they got into a pretty nasty fight. How you see me now you can assume that Nashi won" Sylvia's eyes were as big as her head now.

"IS SHE OK!?" Sylvia yelled grabbing Storm's shoulders. "She's fine -_-" Storm said and Sylvia sighed in relief. "Did she hurt you?" Sylvia asked and Storm shook his head.

Rin stared at the ground, spacing out. He felt bad, he likes a monster like her. He wished his feelings could just disappear, but he can't just do that, he really does care for her. "Anyways guys, I don't want you tell mom and dad" Storm said and walked out of their room.

Sylvia looked at Rin, she was worried about how Rin felt. "Rin are you ok?" Sylvia asked and Rin nodded, he turned to the side, because he was still on his bed. Rin wrapped the covers over his head and didn't say a word. She stared at him, expecting something to happen but soon got tired of looking at him. (XD ~Sachiko)

Sylvia climbed the ladder up to her bed (they have bunk beds, Rin on the bottom and Sylvia on the top). Storm was in his room laying on his, staring at the wall. 'I wonder what Nashi's doing?' He asked himself.

'Probably getting into more fights, she' so reckless' he smiled. Realising he was smiling and shook his head. 'I hate Nashi' he told himself, over and over. His mother called Storm, Rin, and Sylvia for dinner.

They all ate dinner, went to bed, and had a peaceful night. The next morning Sylvia was woken by Rin shaking her like a madman. Sylvia's eyes fluttered open, the first thing she saw was Rin grinning like an idiot. "What do you want?" Sylvia asked and Rin laughed. "It's time for school" Sylvia groaned and Rin rolled his eyes.

"I'm getting ready" he said walking out of their room heading to the bathroom. Sylvia climbed down her bed with the ladder. She put her feet down to the ground and went to get dressed. After Sylvia and Rin were ready to go to school they walked there.

Storm, of course, followed them to school. Gale and Nashi were walking together and arrived to school before Sylvia. They waited for her at the school gates. When people walked by they were whispering rude things about Nashi. Gale looked at Nashi with concern eyes, wondering if she was affected by their hurtful words.

Nashi didn't show any signs of being hurt by their words until a boy whispered "I feel bad for her family, it must suck to have such a horrible person in their family" Nashi looked to face this boy. He was shocked that she even looked at him.

"What did you say?" Nashi asked and he laughed. "None of your bus-" he was interrupted. "Get inside before I kick your ass in front of everyone" Nash whispered in his ear and he scurried away. Gale stared at Nashi 'She handled that well' Gale thought.

"Gale let's get inside the school, Sylvia's taking to long" Nashi said and Gale nodded. They walked away inside of the school. When they were inside they went to their lockers. Sylvia finally arrived to school and went searching for Gale and Nashi, Rin and Storm followed.

Sylvia meet up with Nashi and Gale at their lockers. Then they headed to class. After school Sylvia asked Nashi if she wanted her to walk her home along with Gale. Nashi refused, and Sylvia got frustrated. "Why not" she asked and Nashi looked her dead in the eyes "My brother's sick with a small cold at home, so it's best if we don't go" Nashi said.

"We're just walking there, not going inside" Nashi looked down at her feet. "Sorry Sylvia, but I can't." And Nashi took off. Storm was with Sylvia along with Rin and Gale. "I wonder what's her problem?" Gale and asked and Sylvia shrugged. Storm laughed awkwardly "Guys I have something important to do" Storm said, and also took off.

"What's his problem?" Gale asked and Sylvia shrugged, again. Storm sprinted after Nashi, then when he caught up with her he followed her like a NINJA. (Nin Nin) He really wanted to see what was going on with her.

He followed her all the way to the… hospital? 'Why is she at the hospital?' He asked himself 'WAIT! She visiting that guy!' He was mentally screaming.

She walked in and the nurses seemed to know her, then she went up the stairs. He went to the office lady and claimed that he was with Nashi, so she let him go ahead to the stairs. He followed Nashi until she opened the door to a room.

When she closed the door he put his ear against it, to hear what she was saying. "Hey Igneel! I'm here to see you, I brought some stories from my school's library" Nashi said and Storm could hear each word she said.

That left Storm confused. "Ok Igneel let's start with a book by Lucy Heartfilia, she has the same first name as mom!" Nashi said and Storm's facial expression changed. 'Same first name as mom?' Storm realised 'THEY'RE BROTHER AND SISTER! When she said her brother was sick, she definitely wasn't lying'.

"Ok page 1, It started with a young pink haired boy and a blonde girl. The blonde girl visited a magic shop, she wanted to buy celestial keys because she was a celestial wizard. She asked the shopkeeper if he had any celestial keys, he had some but they weren't very strong. One of the keys was the little doggie, it wasn't powerful but celestial wizards would keep them as pets!" Nashi said reading the prologue. Storm listened very closely. Nashi kept reading the book, up to the point where the pink haired boy came. She stopped there, and said goodbye to Igneel.

Nashi opened the door to see Storm right there "What are you doing!?" She yelled and Storm laughed "This isn't my house…" Nashi didn't by his lie. "Storm answer me!" Nashi yelled, Storm stayed silent. Storm finally spoke "I um…. Followed… you" he said and Nashi hit him on the top of his head.

"Ow!" He yelped Nashi looked at Storm angrily. "You don't just follow people you creepy stalker" Storm laughed awkwardly and Nashi sighed. "What did you hear?" Nashi asked and Storm explained everything he heard, everything. "I promise I won't tell anyone!" He yelled and Nashi rolled her eyes.

"So are your parents paying for this?" Storm asked and Nashi looked down "U-uh yeah!" She said giving a thumbs up.

"I hope you don't mind me asking this, but why is he in the hospital" Storm asked and Nashi answered, hesitantly "He's in a coma." She stated. Storm was shocked to hear about this.

"Sorry I asked" he said and Nashi laughed "It's ok!" Nashi yelled and Storm blushed slightly. "This is weird, I thought you hated me" Nashi said and Storm looked down.

"I don't even know anymore"

THE END! Sorry if it sucked, I'm in a rush, my cuz is coming over! I hope you guys enjoyed!


	8. Bearpaw (Don't ask)

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter of Petals! Again I apologize that the last chapter may have sucked! ALSO Writer and Reader D, the reason it says that you posted a review on chapter 7 was because there was a author note I posted and deleted. Enjoy this chapter.**

"I don't even know anymore" Nashi's eyes widen. "It's because I saved you isn't it" Nashi said looking down to her feet. "No..I mean yes… I think it's because you saved me a realised that you weren't a bad person." Storm said and Nashi gave him a beautiful genuine smile.

"That's good, Sylvia's big brother doesn't hate me" Storm stared at Nashi's smile. It seemed so careless, even though her brother's in a coma. "So do you wanna be… you know…. Friends?" Storm asked and Nash giggled.

"Yeah, now move!" She yelled pushing him out of the doorway. She walked out of the door, and Storm followed. "Where you going?" He asked and Nashi stood still. "I'm hungry so I'm gonna get some food." Nashi continued walking. "Hey wait up! I'm starving to! Do you wanna eat together to build this friendship" Storm said pumping his fist in the air. He was determined to become a good friend to Nashi.

"If you really want to" Nashi said and walked down the stairs with Storm following. They walked to the front door and left the large hospital. They were now standing on a sidewalk in the middle of town. "Where are we gonna eat?" Storm asked and Nashi thought to herself for a second.

"I dunno, I just want somewhere with spicy food!" Nashi said grinning a famous Natsu smile. You could definitely tell she was his daughter. "Well then how about that restaurant across the street" Storm suggested, pointing at a restaurant called 8-Island. "Sounds good to me" Nashi said and they walked to the restaurant.

They got a booth and waited for the waitress to come to take their order. When the waitress came it was a young woman with a pixie cut. "Hello my name is Lisanna and I'll be your waitress" Lisanna said smiling.

Lisanna stared at Storm and Nashi's facial features. 'She kinda looks like Lucy, with Natsu's hair, and they boy is the spitting image of Gray' Lisanna thought. "I would like spicy chicken wings and a coke" Nashi said and then Storm ordered "I want a ham sandwich and a frozen popsicle". Lisanna nodded thinking to herself 'The girl's just like Natsu! She ordered spicy food! And the boy, frozen popsicle!'.

Lisanna left to get the food, while Storm and Nashi were left to talk. "So Nashi, let's play a game" Storm said and Nashi arched an eyebrow. "I'll play but you need to tell what this game is" Nashi said and Storm laughed. "It's simple, I tell you one thing about me then you tell me one thing about you until our food arrives" Storm said.

Nashi was confused but agreed to play. "Ok I'll go first" Storm said, Nashi nodded.

 **The game**

Storm: My full name is Storm Fuyuki Fullbuster

Nashi: I like spicy food

Storm: My dad has a stripping habit

Nashi: My favorite color is pink

Storm: My favorite color is blue

Nashi: I've never had a crush in my whole life

Storm: I also have never had a crush in my whole life

Nashi: My full name is Nashi Luna Dragneel

Storm: I like cold things

Nashi: I'm 5 '8'

Storm: I'm 5 '11'

Nashi: I'm 16

Storm: I'm 17

Nashi: My birthday's May 2

Storm: I go to boarding school, but I'm transferring back to normal public school in a month after my break

 **End of game**

Lisanna came back with their food. She placed the spicy chicken wings and the coke in front of Nashi, the ham sandwich and frozen popsicle in front of Storm. "Enjoy" Lisanna said flashing a smile. Nashi thanked her, and she left to serve other customers.

Nashi started eating along with Storm. After they were done they talked awhile before leaving. "So Storm, after your break your leaving for a month?" Nashi asked and Storm nodded.

"Yeah then I'll come right back!" Storm said and Nashi giggled. They sat in silence for a few minutes with Storm staring right at Nashi "You seem different than I pictured" he spatted out.

Nashi didn't know if that was a compliment or not "Whadda you say stripper?" Nashi asked and Storm covered his mouth. "Did I say something" he said in a tone that was obviously joking and trying to get on her nerves.

"Stripper" Nashi mumbled. "Anyways I think your and my parents might be worried, it's almost 9 should we leave?" Storm asked and Nashi nodded.

Storm went home and Nashi went to find a park bench to sleep on. When Storm arrived home he got a whole bunch of questions from Juvia and Gray. "Where were you?" Gray asked, and Juvia gave Storm the death glare. "I was out with a friend" Storm said, and both Juvia and Gray calmed down.

"You made friends! What's the boy's name?" Gray said and Storm hesitated to answer. Sylvia and Rin were sitting on the couch listening to the whole conversation. Sylvia was drinking tea and Rin was eating a donut. (Why a donut? DON'T QUESTION DONUTS ARE THE WAY OF LIFE!) "She's not a boy, and her name is Nashi, she's a friend of Sylvia's" Storm said, Sylvia spit out the tea she was drinking. Juvia's eyes widen. Juvia remembered Lucy telling her that she was naming her child Nashi.

"WHAT!?" Sylvia screamed. Rin got up from the couch "Why are you friends with a girl like her?" Rin asked and left Gray and Juvia confused. "Wait she's a bad girl?" Gray asked and Sylvia yelled "NASHI IS AMAZING RIN IS JUST JEALOUS!" Gray and Juvia were even more confused. "So she's not bad?" Gray said, Sylvia and Storm screamed "NO SHE ISN'T BAD" while Rin screamed "SHE'S HORRIBLE".

Juvia looked at Rin very harshly "Never say a women is horrible" Juvia said and Rin looked like all the color drained from him. "Y-yes ma'am" he stuttered making Sylvia and Storm laugh.

After the whole deal everyone went to their rooms to sleep. Storm laid on his bed, thinking about the situation with Nashi. He closed his eyes to think and when he opened them he saw Sylvia looking at him. "WHEN DID YOU GET IN HERE!" He yelled and Sylvia giggled.

"Storm, Via needs to talk to you about Nashi" Sylvia said and Storm had all ears to hear for what she was gonna say. "So… Storm and Nashi are friends now?" Sylvia asked and Storm nodded. She smiled "That's good but why was Storm out so late with Nashi?" Sylvia asked another question and Storm answered. "We went to a 8-Island" Storm said.

"Why are Storm and Nashi friends?" Sylvia asked and Storm stayed silent. Silence Silence Silence… "Storm, Via doesn't mean to be rude but it is because she saved you?" Sylvia asked. Storm's facial expression turned confused.

"Why would that be rude?" Storm asked. Sylvia bit her lip. "She saves you and now your buds?" Sylvia said, she didn't know what to say. 'It's not right he can hate her until she does something kind to him.'

"Sylvia I know you might think it's about the Kaleah thing, and the truth is, that it is about that but now in the way you think it is" Storm said, Sylvia looked down. "Storm, Via trust you please don't hurt her" Sylvia said.

"It's not like we're dating" Storm mumbled with a tint of pink on his checks, but loud enough for Sylvia to hear. "Via knows, but please treat her as a golden friend".

Storm arched an eyebrow but agreed "Ok?". 'Golden friend? Sylvia's a weirdo'. Sylvia left his room and went to her own. They went to bed, Sylvia was relieved and worried about Nashi and Storm. 'I hope they become good friends, and I hope Rin will open up to her. Things are starting to get better with them.'

The next morning Romeo and Wendy was having trouble with her kids. "Sora, Rowen WAKE UP!" Romeo yelled hitting their heads with pillows. They were lying in bed sound asleep. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Romeo yelled, he kept hitting them with the fluffy pillow. They had the classic pillows with feathers in them, and feathers were EVERYWHERE.

"HONEY CAN YOU WAKE THEM UP PLEASE!" Romeo yelled, and Wendy came rushing in with Kaito in her arms in the matter of seconds. Sora and Rowen were sleeping through all the screaming and pillow hitting, it's amazing.

"Sora, honey will you wake up? You to Rowen." Wendy said politely and Rowen woke up, Sora was still asleep. Romeo stared at her in disbelief. "HOW HOW HOW HOW!". Wendy giggled at her husband's reaction. "Even though you got Rowen up you still haven't gotten Sora up" Romeo said, Wendy looked at Rowen. "Honey go get dressed, afterwards breakfast in on the table" Wendy said and Rowen ran to her and Sora's closet. They have matching clothes for EVERYTHING.

"Sora there's waffles" Wendy whispered in Sora's ear and her big black crystal eyes fluttered open. Sora lifted her body up from her bed, "I'll get ready" Sora simply said and went to get dressed. Romeo was amazed "How do you do it?" He mumbled grabbing Kaito from her arms and walking out the small girl's room, heading to the kitchen table. Sora and Rowen got dressed and went downstairs to eat the delicious waffles Wendy made.

Wendy smiled and headed downstairs to join the rest of her family. They talked about family matters and before they left, Wendy told Sora and Rowen to take their medication. Rowen went to the downstairs bathroom with Sora behind her.

Rowen took her medicine while Sora hid her's in her school bag. "Did you take your medicine?" Rowen asked Sora. She smiled "Yeah did you" Sora said, Rowen also gave a small smile "I did, now let's get to school mom and dad are waiting for us in the car" Rowen said and they both went to their car together.

Meanwhile Nashi and Gale are waiting for Sylvia at the high school's gate. "She takes FOREVER!" Nashi yelled and Gale giggled. "Why don't we just go inside?" Gale asked and Nashi's eyes sparkled. "Wow you're just like a child *facepalm" Gale said. They walked inside and sat at the cafeteria, just until classes start or SYLVIA gets there. Nashi and Gale were talking for quite awhile. Reiki walked into the school noticing they were there.

He waved and walked over to them. "Hey guys!~" Reiki said. Gale looked at him and smiled. Nashi waved, and he smiled towards her. "Is Sylvia here?" Reiki asked and Nashi answered, well kinda "SHE WON'T GET HER BUTT OVER HERE!" Nashi yelled and both Reiki and Gale sweatdropped.

They started talking for awhile but Nashi had to use the bathroom. It was just Gale and Reiki. They acted pretty awkward and if matchmaker Mira saw them she'd be disappointed. They could barely talk! Soon Sylvia arrived and took a seat at the table. "Hey guys!" Sylvia said "Hello!" Reiki and Gale said in unison.

Sylvia smiled, she bought new boots from a brand called bearpaw. At the bottom of her shoes it is imprinted bearpaw there. Sylvia was just sitting until something or someone grabbed the bottom of her shoe. "Let go!" Sylvia yelled, Gale and Reiki looked at her like she was crazy. Then Sylvia was flipped onto the ground with something or someone still holding onto her shoe.

Gale and Reiki stared 'What's going on?'. Then they all heard a scream "Bearpaw!". It was Nashi's voice. Nashi came out from the under of the table and Sylvia was lying on the floor with half her butt and legs on the bench.

Their school uniforms consist of a skirt, a jacket, and an undershirt. Well since she is upside down her skirt is up. Which means they can all see her panties. "NASHI!" Sylvia is flailing around trying to get up but is just making her panties more noticeable.

Our sweet little Nashi is too dense to understand that. Reiki stares at her and she screams "KIKI DON'T YOU DARE LOOK!" He quickly turns away and mutters a sorry.

Reiki started laughing his head off and Gale replied to the situation a little strange "Bears trust pears for free soap". Sylvia was pretty upset. Rin and Storm then came out of nowhere holding cameras recording it.

"...VIA'S GONNA KILL YOU!"

 **That is the end of the chapter I hoped you enjoyed. In gym DemonLordSachiko and I were changing in the girl's locker room. She had boats that were the brand bearpaw, I didn't know that bearpaw was the brand. I grabbed the school and started screaming to everyone who would walk by me "BEARPAW!". And the Bear Soap thingy, just ask Mi- Nevermind you'll just have to deal with that weirdness without an explanation hehehehehehehehehehe**


	9. Lisanna

**Welcome to the next chapter of Petals. Right now it's after school in the story. If you have any suggestion let me know!Also this chapter there may or may not be weird conversations, so you can skip those if you want. They have nothing to do with the story, DemonLordSachiko wanted to keep them in. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Nashi, Sylvia, and Gale all walked out the school gates. Sylvia lift her hands in the air, yawning. "Today was stressful, and how we started our morning adds to it" Sylvia said and Nashi and Gale let out a small laugh. Sylvia glared daggers at them.

They stopped laughing, "Guys we need to wait for Rin and Storm" Sylvia said, Nashi and Gale nodded. They stayed and waited for the boys and after a LONG time of waiting they arrived. It was as usual " Does Nashi want to come over?" Sylvia said, she knew what the answer would be.

"Sorry I can't" Nashi said about to walk away, Sylvia grabbed her hand. "Why does Nashi always have to leave?" Sylvia asked doing puppy eyes. Nashi looked at Storm with the look of 'Please help'. Storm awkwardly laughed "Now, now, Sylvia Nashi's brother is sick" Storm said.

Sylvia smiled "Nashi Via can make soup for him!". Nashi let go of Sylvia's hand. "I don't want you to get sick" Nashi flashed a fake smile. A smile that could fool anybody. 'I'm sick of these lies'. "If Nashi isn't sick then Via won't get sick" Sylvia said, Nashi frowned. She gave another look at Storm 'Do something!'. Storm scratched the back of his head. "I saw her brother and he had a pretty bad cold, I think we should leave her and her brother alone" Storm said smiling.

Sylvia looked at him and Nashi, him then Nashi, Nashi then him. "STORM SAW NASHI'S BROTHER BUT VIA DIDN'T! THAT ISN'T FAIR!" Sylvia screamed throwing her little hissy fit. Nashi and Storm looked at each other, Nashi lifted her hand in the air.

Storm just stared at her hand, questioning why it was even up. She lifted her arm up to Storm's head. Then she slapped him on the top of his head yelling "IDIOT!". He put his hands on the top of his head, where she hit him. "Ow" Storm said sarcastically, looking at Nashi like she was crazy.

"Nashi! Can Via please help Nashi's brother?" Sylvia asked. Nashi shook her head no and sprinted off. "NASHI! GET BACK HERE!" Sylvia chased after her. Storm grabbed Sylvia's arm and whispered in her ear "She's a little tired, can you just leave her alone". Sylvia stood still. Rin laughed awkwardly, soon joined by Gale.

Sylvia stayed still, her brother's grip still on her arm. Sylvia got out of the grip, and ran towards the way home, without Rin and Storm. "What's her deal!" Rin yelled running in the direction Sylvia ran. Storm looked at Gale, she just shrugged.

Sylvia ran with Rin calling her name behind. "Sylvia!" Rin yelled, Sylvia stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around to face Rin only a few feet away. Sylvia stared at him for a split second, "What is Via doing?" She mumbled out loud. Sylvia walked beside Rin and stood still.

"Let's get Storm and go home". Rin looked at her confused. "Sylvia, what do you mean 'What is Via doing' you're acting weird", Sylvia looked everywhere expect Rin's eyes. "Nevermind" he said barely a whisper.

Storm soon ran in about a few seconds later. "Sylvia, why did you ru-" Storm was interrupted "She doesn't know, can we just drop it" Rin walked away with Sylvia following behind. "Wait for me~" Storm ran after them.

Somewhere else, Kaito (Sylvia's bully not Wendy's child) and his friends were all huddled behind a trashcan. Jean (Kaito's girlfriend just in case you forgot. Read the beginning if you're confused about who's who) and Kaito's hands were interlocked together. Kazuto (The nice one in the group) was standing on the complete opposite end. Jakob (The little slave) was standing right next to Kazuto.

"Did you get what I asked?" Kaito asked, Jakob nodded. "Alright hand it over!" Kaito yelled, Jakob threw a weird doll to Kaito, he caught it with the hand that wasn't laced with Jean's. "I think my dad would be pleased" he muttered as he took a lock of Sylvia's hair from a brown bag. (Where did he get that, you wonder!? You will see soon enough hehehehehe, I do that to much -_- ).

"How did you find that!?" Kazuto yelled, he was pissed. "That's a black magic." Kazuto whispered as if someone was listening. "Does it look like I care? My dad did this type of magic. I believe his doll's name was "(If you don't remember that either, it's a guy from Grimoire Heart, Kaito's his son in the future. He was the fat blue guy with the doll thingy magic).

Kaito let go of Jean's hand and put Sylvia's lock of hair on the doll. "Looks like I can control the little bitch" Kaito snickered. Kaito grabbed the doll, making the doll run, by moving it's legs back and forth. Jakob and Jean started laughing their heads off. Kazuto just stared at what they were doing to the doll.

Kaito handed the doll to Kazuto "Wanna do something?" Kaito asked. Kazuto didn't move. "Cmon it will be fun" he keep holding the doll in his face. Kazuto eyed the doll, not doing a single thing. Kaito threw the doll on the ground. "Are you gonna play or not!?" Kaito screamed.

Kazuto stayed silent. He looked into Kaito's eyes before mumbling "You're sick". Kaito's eyes widened. "What did you say you little brat" Kaito asked pushing Kazuto onto the back of the trashcan. Kazuto's hands were shaking.

Kazuto had no self confidence at all. He was worried sick. Kazuto open his mouth to speak, but no words came out. "I thought so" Kaito ripped his arms off Kazuto and picked up the doll. Kazuto lost it when he said 'I thought so'.

He yelled the words he had spoke earlier "You're sick!" Kazuto yelled, Kaito stared at him in disbelief. "What did you say trash!?" Kaito yelled, he clenched his fist.

"I said, You're sick! Sylvia didn't do crap to you! And I'm not the trash! You are!" Kazuto yelled and sprinted off while grabbing the doll that was on the ground. Kaito was about to run after him, Jean grabbed his arm. "Look calm down, it's ok". Kaito tched and went back to where the doll was 'suppose' to be.

"Where the hell is the doll!?" Kaito yelled, Jean and Jakob's eyes widen. "Kazuto that brat!".

Meanwhile where Nashi's at. She didn't visit Igneel right after school, she needed to clear her mind about Sylvia constantly pestering her. She also needed to buy the next book of the Princess and The Dragon. It was a great book and since tomorrow was Saturday, she was gonna be at the hospital all day.

She was walking on the sidewalk of town when a boy with white pure hair came running holding a creepy doll thing. Nashi stared at the strange boy, he seemed out of place. For some reason her mind told her to run after him. That's exactly what she did. She sprinted off the strange boy.

He ran quite fast, but Nashi was faster. She caught up to him yelling "Hey wait up!". He didn't listen. In his mind he was thinking that Kaito was running after him. "Wait!" She yelled, Nashi grabbed the back of the boy's hood.

'Oh crap!' The boy thought he was caught by Kaito. "Please don't hurt me" he yelled pulling his hands in front of his face. Nashi let go of his hood. "Why would I hurt you? I don't even know you" Nashi said flashing a Natsu smile. The boy looked at her face (The boy's Kazuto). "Oh you're not Kaito!" Kazuto said mentally throwing a party in his mind.

"What's that?" Nashi asked pointing to the weird doll with the lock of the blue hair. "I don't even know your name!" Kazuto yelled as if she was asking for his deepest secrets. Nashi sighed, "My name is Nashi Dragneel. Yours?". Kazuto stared at Nashi 'She doesn't seem like what the rumors say'.

(Poor Sylvia right now…. Getting thrown around everywhere….at least she didn't die…~Sachiko)

"My name is Kazuto Vastia" he held his hand out to her, the one that wasn't holding the doll. She shook his hand. "Now can you tell me what that doll is?" Nashi asked pointing to the doll. "Ummm…. You'll find out some day" Kazuto ran off. Nashi chased after him. "I'll never know if we don't even talk to each other!" Nashi yelled, Kazuto kept running. Then he yelled "You're the Nashi girl everyone talks about, we go to the same school!".

She stopped running after him, 'I'll talk to him at school, maybe we can be friends'.

Nashi turned around and began walking the the hospital. When she arrived Nashi went to Igneel's room as usual. She read him a couple chapters of her book. Then she started to talk about school life. Nashi made it to the topic of Kazuto "Today I met a weird boy. His name was Kazuto and he was really… just weird. He had a weird creepy doll with him, dunno why though. But for some reason, he feels like an old friend. I only said like two sentences to him and for some reason I've felt like I've met him somewhere before." Nashi said smiling with a small blush upon her cheeks. 'Have I met him somewhere before?'.

Igneel had a small smile spread across his cheeks. Nashi stared at his face confused, but then she smiled at him. She grabbed Igneel's hand, she sang a song her mother use to sing for her "Fairy, where are you going

I will gather all the light and shine it on your tomorrow

Oh YEAH, can you hear this voice?

Oh YEAH, it's hoarse from shouting

Oh YEAH, it will last until your heart can hear it

Oh YEAH, Oh YEAH

The moon and the sun high-five

Didn't you forgot about something?

When you're not here to make me laugh

I can't find what I desire

Snowing, be honest with yourself and smile

When two people are getting closer, time overlaps

Fairy, where are you going

I will gather all the light and shine it on your tomorrow

Oh YEAH, feelings are floating on water's edge

It is this season when orange changes into white way too soon

Oh YEAH, let's see this rainbow together

In memories seven colors are turning into snow

How strange, your smile

Makes me feel a little stronger

Snowing, I'm shivering alone, but

You're getting closer to wrap me up

Fairy, slowly but surely

You're walking your way, hang in there!

Laughing, you forgotten that you put me under spell

You changed everything with one single smile, my Fairy

Snowing, be honest with yourself and smile

When two people are getting closer, time overlaps

Fairy, where are you going

I will gather all light and shine it on you

Snowing, be honest with yourself and smile

Because that smile was always with you

Snowing Fairy

You're giving all light that you have gathered and shout

Snow Fairy

Don't say goodbye (This song does not belong to me)(Well no duh ~Sachiko)" Igneel's smile was now a huge grin. "This song means alot to us doesn't it, mom sang it to us it would always calm you down. I can't sing as good as mom but I hope that that was good enough" Small tears were formed in Nashi's eyes. She just laughed them off, as she did normally, she would never allow herself to cry. If she cried it would all come pouring down.

Nashi got her stuff, as she was ready to leave.

LordKK and DemonLordSachiko's conversation in the middle of 3 period + Desiroo (I CAN WRITE IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS IF I WANTS TO) Italic _Sachiko_ **Bold** LordKK  underline Desiroo :

 **HELLO EMMA IT'S KENEDI**

 _KENEDI!_

 _DESIROO IS HERE TOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 **HELLO DESI**

HI it's desi ^.^

 _You should leave this!_

 _KK PLEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEE!_

 **Bloop Bloop- To Desi from Kenedi**

Bloop- Desi

 **Yeah Yeah I will -_-**

 **Turtles for life**

 _no_

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY NOT TURTLES ARE AMAZING**

 _I'll change our names to sachi and lord kk or no? I say nah!_

 **THEY'LL KNOW ALL OUR SECRETS**

 _They can!_

Wuts happening ;-; -Desi

 **SECRETS Duh Duh DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNn**

 _It's Dun Dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNn_

 **Whatever**

WE R GONNA HAVE TO LEAVE SOONS BYWE -Desiiiiiii

 _LUNCH TIME!_

 **Good the byes Desiiiiiiiiiii and Emmaaaaaaaaaaa**

 _BYE KK_

 _Now continue:_

Nashi got her stuff, as she was ready to leave. She left her book on Igneel's nightstand, for some reason she felt like she needed to leave it there.

Heheheh more conversations! In 4th period!:

 _HIIII KENEDI!_

 **Hello child**

 **How you beens?**

 **I've been goods.**

 **My classmates are annoying**

Hi again KK - Desiroo

 _Mine too_

 **Hello Desiroo**

Yeah there's this one girl named Emma, she's so annoying

 **I have her in a class, yeah I agree**

 _There's also this girl named Desi and she closed my book THOUSANDS of times!_

 **Good job Desi! *thumbs up***

 _SHE JUST OPENED THOUSANDS OF TABS! I am slowly closing them one by one! There are somany I can't even see the red X on the tab to close them!_

In 5th Period:

 _What are we doing in Tech?_

 _The kids in my class are all complementing my teacher's hair….._

 **Haha, Free day in tech. I'm just that one kid who has no friends in this class *cries***

 _Lol XD HAH I HAVE ELENA AND HANANANAH!_

 **They all think that I never talk. And when I do talk they stare at me like I'm an alien so I keep my mouth shut most of the time.**

 _The boys just pranked my teacher -_-" They are a handful_

 **You sound like an old lady complaining. What teacher?**

 _Thanks. *Note the sarcasm*_

 _I should probably do my math work…..Nah! That's boring!_

 **Emma! HA! I have a free day right now ~**

 _I get it later! Meanie! *sticks tongue out*_

 **What are you 6? Nevermind you are 6 *sticks tongue out as well***

 _No! I'm five! Get it right! *Crosses arms and pouts*_

 ***facepalm* MY CLASS IS BORINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG I just gonna sit here all alone. I would write but we have this conversation thingy and if I write and you wanna say something we gots to start another. Poor readers -_-**

 _It's so loud in here!_

 **I can hear girls whispering about a coach? I can hear you whisper quieter!**

 _Math is boring! But I like math! But not this kind! I HAT ANYTHING TO DO WITH FRACTIONS!_

 **You hat anything to do with fractions?**

 _Hate!_

 **I like hats.**

 **Melanie has my ears buds, I can't listen to music :(**

 **We must stop this conversation, you have a teacher to LISTEN to!**

 _I don't have to listen to her! It's on the computers!_

 **EFUBEUFBWUIEFBEUIWGBFUIEWF THEN DO YO WORK!**

 _I am! I have the screen split four ways! One my work! One this! One normal calculator! And one fraction calculator!_

 **YOUR USING A CALCULATOR!**

 _We are allowed to! Hah! Advantages of being in an advanced classes_

 **I'm not :( NOBODY LIKES SMART PEOPLE THEIR TO SMARTY SMART SMART**

 _Guess what song I'm listening to!_

 **I have no ideas**

 _jIn the Hall of Fame! There's gonna be a day when your standing in the Hall of Fame! And the world's gonna know your name!_

 **Well the people who read this are (Gonna know your name), Emma! MA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

 _I have to do my work! Bye! I didn't know it was due today! CRAPICLES!_

 **Finally, WAIT WHAT DID WE DO IN SCIENCE I HAVE THAT NEXT!**

 _We do stuff with the Periodic Table! BYE!_

 _We are all clapping because Brady made a 100 on his first try and we all tease him about how he can never do stuff! Actually he is one of the smartest in the class! I'm one of the top too!_

 **Oh does you like the Bradyyyyyyyyyyyy LOVE TRIANGLE GETTING WAY TO BIG**

 _NO NEVER! WE ARE JUST REALLY GOOD FRIENDS BECAUSE OUR PARENTS GREW UP TOGETHER!_

 **That's what every girl says before she dates the guy**

 _Wouldn't that ruin HayMa?_

 **Your husband's mean. *pouts* he stole my jacket for you.**

 _THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN! THEN HE CALLED ME CUTE WHAAAAAAAATTTTT!? O/O_

 **Oh Emmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ This love triangle is getting way to large. You're only a teenager, you can't date.**

 _I'M NOT DATING ANYONE! NOPE! HAYDEN WENT TO THE DANCE WITH JULIANNE!_

 **It was so awkward when I was gonna tease him about you and him at the dance and he's just like I'm here with Julianne. Also Julianne's best friends are right next to me.**

 _Then I heard Julianne talk about him and it was soooo hard to listen because she said how boring and awkward he is._

 _BOOM FINISHED MY WORK! GOT AN 88% BAM! I WAS TOO BUSY DOING THIS I COULD HAVE GOTTEN 100%!_

 **Good for you! You were slacking and you blame it on me.**

 _Don't mind this i'm using it to do my work :P 1.41 1.81 33.84_

 **I forgot the 8th graders are doing STAAR**

 _Oh yeah! There was just an announcement!_

 **That's why I said it Baka! Next year we'll have to take the test before 7th and 6th graders!**

" _Everyone be quiet or we'll lose our D!" Everyone laughs "Does that mean something bad?" "NO I MEAN THE BIG D ON THE BOARD! WE ONLY HAVE ONE LEFT"_

 _CLASS IS OVER!_

 **? Can you talk in 6th period? Also I need to hunt Melanie down and get my earbuds.**

Sorry about that, back to the story:

Nashi walked down to the lobby, and left the large hospital. She was hungry so she decided to get something to eat, she went to the restaurant her and Storm went to the day before.

Nashi sat in the same booth her and Storm sat at. Lisanna came back, asking her what she wanted. "Spicy chicken please" Nashi asked, giving her a smile only Natsu could do. 'She's practically his clone, just with Lucy's looks, and she's a girl'. Lisanna nodded and left to get the food.

When she came back Lisanna sat across from Nashi. "Yes?" Nashi said confused. "I hate to bother you sweetie, but are there any chances you know Natsu and Lucy Dragneel?"

Hey sorry :P Another chat :

 _KENEDI! I HATE THE NEW GIRL! SHE IS SO RUDE! PLEASE HELP! SHE SITS RIGHT NEXT TO ME! We had to sign this sheet and I didn't see her handing it to me and I had earbuds in so she's yelling at me to pay attention and she slaps my arm to get my attention! Now my arm hurts! And then I do that and then a bit later I have to hand her back the sheet and she wouldn't take it. She looked me straight in the eyes then at the paper, shrugs then goes back to doing what she was doing! Then I get in trouble for not getting the paper back to the teacher! Then while I'm doing my work the girl keeps looking back at me and giving me a death glare! Kenedi pleeeaaaaasssssseeeeeeeeee helllllllllppppp! Hahah I just read the part before this and noticed that I left y'all with a cliffhanger until I'm done ranting! XD But STILL THAT GIRL!KENEDI! PLEASE DON'T MOVE TO DENTON! THERE ARE MULTIPLE DENTONS IN THE WORLD THEY WON'T KNOW THAT I'M TALKING ABOUT THIS ONE! PLEASE! PLEASE! I'LL BE SO SAD! I WOULD ACTUALLY CRY! YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND! PLEASE!_

 _AND OMG YOU ARE MISSING OUT! Jan made AMAZING food! WE ARE HAVING TATER TOT CASSEROLE OR MEXICAN 7 LAYER CASSEROLE!_

 **What if they stalk me? (Being full of myself)**

 _Who would want to stalk you? You are so boring. Love ya!_

 **Lots of people. I don't see anyone stalking you**

 _I don't want people stalking me…_

 **But that would mean they love you. Right? I think I have stalking wrong**

 _Then how about you make H_ stalk me! YOU WOULD LOVE THAT!_

 **Brb I'm gonna go kidnap him.**

 _I'm gonna text him to watch out for you! XD_

 **You even has his #! Gurl you love each other (insert heart because fanfiction . net doesn't allow that)**

 **(We talk like psychos, sorry about the chat thingies Sachiko wanted to leave them, oh and if you're wondering my name's Kenedi, like Kennedy but I spell my name different. She kept mentioning my name so that's why I wanted to clear that up, also Sachiko is Emma)**

 **You know what would be really rude, If I ended it with that cliffhanger. Sorry guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sachiko's little chats can be annoying, my deepest apologies. Also I know this chapter was short, next chapter will be longer. Well I know I suck but who cares?**


	10. Sadly It's Over

**Hello! Welcome to the newest chapter of Petals! This chapter will be pretty important, I hope you enjoy it!**

"I hate to bother you sweetie, but our there any chances you know Natsu and Lucy Dragneel?" Lisanna asked. Nashi looked at her plate. Just those names shook her up. Her mind went blank. "Sorry if that's a touchy subject but I need to know" Lisanna insited. Nashi wouldn't take her eyes off the plate.

~Flashback

Nashi was 10 years old, while Igneel was 8. Natsu, Lucy, Igneel, Happy, and Nashi went on a vacation. They all stayed a hotel, Nashi and Igneel in one room, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy in the other.

Natsu and Nashi went to the hotel's kitchens to grab breakfast for their family. "Dad? Can I get cereal?" Nashi asked, Natsu laughed. "Whatever my baby girl wants!". Those words, he would always say them, sometimes that's all Nashi needed, _her father's words._

"Ok, I think mom wants a waffle, Happy wants fish, and Igneel wants a muffin." Nashi said, Natsu nodded. "Sometimes being married to Lucy can be work" Natsu mumbled, Nashi giggled. Nashi grabbed a bowl of cereal, while Natsu got what everyone ordered from "Natsu Express".

They got what was needed and went to the hotel room. They were all eating breakfast in Natsu, Happy, and Lucy's room. Igneel was sitting on the ground pouting. "Stop pouting!" Lucy scolded her son.

"But I wanna to get breakfast with them" Igneel said, pouting. "They'll be back in a minute, ok?". Igneel stayed silent. "C'mon Iggy" Lucy said bending down, she was standing up. "I don't like the nickname Iggy" he mumbled. Lucy laughed "Mom don't laugh at me" Lucy stopped laughing. "Sorry honey, why don't you like it?" Lucy asked. "I just don't like it!" Igneel yelled. 8 year olds can be handful.

Right at that moment Natsu slammed the door open. "I have food!" He yelled, food is the only thing he cares about -_-. _(I don't like the period there! It looks like a mole on the face!) "_ Dad!" Igneel yelled, running up to Natsu's legs and hugging them. "I don't get a hug" Nashi pouted like a little baby, she's 10 not 5.

Igneel chuckled he stopped hugging Natsu's legs and went to hug his big sister. She giggled and they soon released from the adorable hug. "Awww" Lucy cooded. Natsu set all the food on the small table in the hotel bedroom.

"Come and eat!" Natsu yelled, Nashi and Igneel ran to the table. Lucy sighed "They have the appetite of their father". Lucy went to the table and enjoyed the rest of the meal with her family.

Happy stayed asleep on Natsu and Lucy's bed though.

They ate in peace, talking about different things, and what they would do when they got home. Nashi talked about her and her new friend Gale would play at the school playground. Igneel talked about his best friend Reiki that was in Nashi's grade.

"Dad, when are we going home?" Nashi asked, Natsu shrugged and looked at Lucy. "Nashi, were leaving tonight" Lucy smiled. Igneel groaned "I don't wanna go to school tomorrow". Nashi glared at him "Well you have to, did you finish your homework?" Nashi asked. Igneel laughed "When do I do my homework-" he was interrupted for loud bangs and crashes that were coming from outside the building.

Nashi wanted to know what was going on, "Dad what's going on, can we go see" Natsu was about to object until they heard a loud scream from outside. "NATSU AND LUCY DRAGNEEL WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE COME OUT!" The voice demanded.

Natsu and Lucy exchange worried expressions.

~End of Flashback

Lisanna frowned "Are you there?" She asked. Nashi snapped out of her mind. "I-I'm sorry" she mumbled. "So are you gonna answer me? I'm sorry if I'm being pushy" Lisanna said. Nashi looked in straight in her eyes. "How do you know them?" Nashi asked. Lisanna stayed silent. "How do you know them?" Nashi said, but a lot more frimer.

"They used to be friends of mine" Lisanna said, Nashi nodded in understandment. Nashi didn't say a thing for the rest of the time, Lisanna felt like she was pushing it. Lisanna stood up and left. When she left Nashi put her head on the table.

"I miss them" Nashi mumbled. She really was sad, listening about her parents. People she hasn't seen in years. People who have been dead for years. People she didn't knows past. People that were her family. She left her head on the table, not touching her food.

"Nashi!" She heard someone yell. She picked her head up to see Sylvia and Rin standing there. Nashi immediately put on a fake smile "Hello!" She yelled. _It tore her apart._

~Flashback

"NATSU AND LUCY DRAGNEEL WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE COME OUT!" The voice demanded.

Natsu and Lucy exchanged worried expressions. Natsu got up from his chair, Lucy grabbed his hand. "Natsu don't go out there!" Lucy yelled. "COME OUT OR WE'LL HAVE TO TAKE ACTION" The voice yelled.

Natsu continued to get up from his chair. "Natsu!" Natsu didn't listen. He released from Lucy's grip of her hand and walked out of the door. Lucy got up, telling her kids to stay there.

The voice stopped calling out, they waited for their parents. "Do you think mom and dad will be ok?" Igneel asked, he was _very_ worried. Nashi was scared to death too, she just smiled hoping her brother wouldn't be scared.

"Don't worry! It'll be fine" Nashi said, 'Just keep telling yourself and you'll think that'. "Nashi, why do they want mom and dad?" Igneel asked, what an innocent face. "I don't know Igneel." Nashi mumbled.

Nashi couldn't wait from them any longer. She got up from where she was sitting and walked towards the door. Igneel ran towards her grabbing her arm "I'm worried too, but we can't go after them" Igneel frowned. Nashi stared at him in the eyes. "Sorry Igneel, but I have to" Nashi said, and she walked out the door.

Igneel's eyes widen. "Come on Nashi!" Igneel yelled, Nashi didn't listen she was already out the door. "Nashi! Mom told us to stay!" Nashi was being stubborn, this was the worst time to be stubborn.

Nashi was already out the door. She ran off to the front of the hotel. Everybody was crowded around to see a tall blonde man with a scar that looked liked a lighting bolt.

Nashi pushed her way through the crowd. "Where are my parents!" Nashi yelled to the man, he looked at her and frowned. "Tell me where my parents are!" Nashi yelled even louder. Everyone stared at Nashi with confusion.

The lightning scarred man looked at Nashi with a pitiful look. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was called here for a mission, from the magic council" The man said. Nashi apologised, she ran off into the crowd, and she bumped into a boy about one year older than her. She fell on the ground, getting her clothes all dusty.

The boy saw her on the ground offered a hand up, Nashi took his hand. "Sorry" She mumbled and ran away. The boy looked at the small pink haired girl "Wait!" He yelled, she didn't turn back. "Storm! Get your butt over here! Momma needs us!" Yelled his little sister Sylvia. Storm was walking back until another boy bumped into him. This time it was a boy with bright blonde hair.

"Sorry" The boy said and he ran off, in the same direction as the pink haired girl from before. Storm just continued walking to his family. Nashi ran as fast as she could. "Where could they be?" She mumbled, still running.

She bumped in a numerous amount of people, apologizing then running away. Why Igneel followed her from behind, without her even knowing. Nashi kept running until she came upon a forest on fire. "Why is the forest on fire?" She mumbled. She stared at the flames, they seemed powerful, _too powerful._ 'This forest fire can't be natural' Nashi thought as the flames grew bigger. She heard screams coming from inside the bushy green trees.

Nashi, without hesitation, ran as quick as she could towards the flaming trees. Igneel was right behind her, he grabbed her arm trying to pull her back. She was surprised, she didn't know what grabbed her.

Nashi turned her head to see her little brother. He had small tears falling from his eyes "Nashi, Are you insane! It's a fire" Igneel yelled, his tears getting bigger. "Igneel, mom and dad might be in there. Stay here i'll be right back-" Nashi was interrupted. "No! Nashi do you realize those are the same words mom spoke." Igneel said, he was shaking.

Nashi was speechless, she grabbed his hand yanking it off her arm. "I'm going!" She yelled, before Igneel to do or say a thing. His tears were falling down his eyes, he ran after his sister.

Nashi ran past the fires, they grew and grew. Igneel doing the exact same she did. More screams came from even deeper past the trees.

Igneel was spooked, still running after his sister. He ran after her, until she stopped gasping. Nashi saw her father, and mother beat up, with scars all over them.

"Mom! Dad!" Nashi yelled, running towards them. Igneel stood still, stunned. Natsu looked over to see Nashi running towards him and Lucy. "Stay back!" Natsu yelled, Nashi didn't stop running. There was a man wearing a weird looking cloak, he had a knife in his hands and magic circles all around him.

Natsu screamed for Nashi to back away once more. She didn't. Lucy was fighting the man alone, Natsu ran towards Nashi to get her away, _to keep her safe_. Lucy fought with all her might, but she couldn't hold off.

They heard a scream from Lucy's mouth, _that's the last they would ever hear from her._


	11. Sora

~Still In The Flashback

They heard a scream from Lucy's mouth, _that's the last they would ever hear from her._ Natsu looked to where Lucy was, he was standing right next to Nashi with Igneel behind the both of them.

He saw his wife, the woman he loved, on the ground lifeless. He couldn't believe what he had saw. Nashi and Igneel were traumatized. Tears began to swell up in Natsu's eyes, as well as Nashi's. Natsu ran over to where Lucy was, sobbing. The man that had killed her, shot a magic bullet towards Natsu, hitting him in the chest.

Natsu screamed from the pain he felt in his body. Nashi stood crying, her eyes completely drained from happiness. Igneel was frozen, tears streaming down like a waterfall.

"Please Nashi and Igneel, please, please, please, run!" Natsu yelled, Nashi didn't move an inch. The man in the cloak shot another bullet at Natsu, he dodged. He yelled to Nashi and Igneel once more "I love you both. You never listened to me Nashi, so this once would you please listen to me. Run!" Natsu yelled, Igneel reached for Nashi's hand and pulled her away, running the direction they came from.

Nashi screamed for Igneel to let go, his grip got even tighter. "Dad's over there, we need to save him-" Nashi was sobbing, but she never realised that Igneel had tears running down his face.

She stopped running, so Igneel did too. She stared at his face from behind. "I'm horrible" Nashi mumbled. Igneel's eyes kept weeping with tears. Nashi let go of Igneel's hand, and ran ahead of him.

Igneel ran after her, but before he could get to far he was shot in the back of his head. He screamed in the pain he was in, Nashi turned around. Igneel fell to the ground with blood everywhere, Nashi looked at the man who was responsible. He was a guy working for the murder of Lucy.

Nashi kicked him in the gut, he grabbed his gut from the kick. That gave Nashi time to grab Igneel, she carried him on her back.

~End of Flashback

Nashi smiled at Rin and Sylvia. Sylvia took a seat in front of Nashi, Rin just stood aside. "So Nashi, Reiki's birthday is coming up -" they were interrupted by the ring of Sylvia's phone. She answered her phone.

 **The phone call**

Sylvia: Hello?  
Other Line: Hey Sylvia it's me Reiki

Sylvia: Speak of the devil

Reiki: What?  
Sylvia: Nothing~

Reiki: Anyways, I have something to ask you

Sylvia: Yes?

Reiki: Gale called me and said she was sick. She called you and Nashi first but you guys didn't answer. She told me to ask you if she could help her babysit her little sister Mai.

Sylvia: Oh, Via can do that. Dunno about Nashi tho, Be right back

Sylvia put her phone up to her chest so Reiki couldn't hear anything. "Nashi are you free right now" Sylvia asked, Nashi in her mind was panicking. 'She can't ask me to hang out right now! I'm in a critical spot right now, I had flashbacks and everything!' (-_- I make this face alot).

"Gale needs help babysitting, she's sick" Sylvia added, to make her say yes. Rin just awkwardly stared. Nashi was thinking, after thinking awhile she said she "wasn't" busy. "Great!" Sylvia exclaimed, and grabbed Nashi's hand to pull her out of the booth she was sitting in.

"I need to eat first!" Nashi yelled, pushing her back. Sylvia giggled, and sat in the seat right in front of Nashi, meanwhile Rin just gave Nashi the rudest stare. (Rin! Be nicer! You need to learn manners)

Meanwhile elsewhere, Sora and Rowen are playing at a park. Sora is hanging upside down on the monkey bars, and Rowen sitting on stop of a bar trying her best to hold on. "Sowa! Wen's gonna faww!" Rowen yelled, Sora completely ignored her.

"The basketball hoop looks funny upside down" Sora claimed pointing to the basketball net right across from them. Rowen was still holding on to the bar for dear life. "Hewp me!" Rowen yelled, Sora got out of her position and sat on top of the bar next to Rowen.

Sora then jumped down from the bar, and grabbed Rowen's feet that we're hanging off the bar. She pulled her down, resulting in Rowen screaming and throwing a little temper tantrum. When Rowen was down she hit Sora on the head. "Dat was mean!" Rowen exclaimed, Sora rolled her eyes.

"You ask me to help you" Sora said, Rowen just tched and turned her head. "Is it cool that we're the only people here" Sora said, smiling. Rowen smiled too "Yes, Wen woves it when it's empty". Sora and Rowen went over to the swing set.

Sora sat on one swing while Rowen sat on another, right next to hers. They swung, feet in feet out. Sora seemed to go pretty high while Rowen was too scared, she had a fear of heights Sora did to but not as bad as Rowen's fear of heights.

Sora was swinging, her vision began to get blurry. She felt a strong pain in her thighs and head. 'This is risky' Sora thought, she smiled fakely "Rowen can we go home" she asked. Rowen looked at her confused "We zust got hewe" Rowen said. Sora's vision got even blurrier she put her feet down to stop the swing.

"Sowa?" Rowen asked, she was confused and worried. Sora stood up from her swing, she could barely see. Little black dots came into her vision. 'Why is it happening now, can't it wait' Sora thought. She collapsed onto the ground.

Nashi and Sylvia were on their way to Gale's. "Has Nashi met Gale's parents?" Sylvia asked, Nashi nodded. "Yeah I met them when I was like 12?" Nashi thought for a moment. "Via hasn't met them, and she goes over all the time" Sylvia mumbled.

Nashi shrugged. "Let's not ask her, something bad may have happened" Nashi said, Sylvia nodded. 'What bad would've happened. Why would Nashi think something bad happened' Sylvia thought.

While Nashi and Sylvia we're walking on the road, Nashi caught a glimpse of Kazuto. Nashi waved her hand "Oi!" She yelled, Kazuto looked at her for a brief moment. 'She's gonna question me about the doll' Kazuto thought. When Sylvia looked at who Nashi was looking at she had a panic attack.

'Kazuto! The one who bullies me! Well he doesn't really bully Via but he's there when it happens! What do I do! Oh noooooooo! What if Nashi is in LOVE WITH HIM! I DIDN'T THINK NASHI COULD FEEL LOVE!' (Sylvia calm down, she just looked at him. You have a Juvia mind)

"So do you mind telling me about that doll-" Nashi was interrupted, "Goodbye!" Kazuto screamed and rushed off, leaving Nashi to just shrug. The second he was out of sight, Sylvia turned to looked at Nashi, face to face.

"NASHI! WHEN DID NASHI GET IN A RELATIONSHIP!?" Sylvia yelled, Nashi looked at her confused. "What do you mean" Nashi titled her head. "Nashi and Kazuto are DATING!" Sylvia yelled, Nashi didn't express any signs of embarrassment or even being flustered. "We're not dating" Nashi claimed, Sylvia sighed in relief.

"How does Nashi know Kazuto?" Sylvia asked, Nashi shrugged. "HOW COULD NASHI NOT KNOW HOW YOU KNOW KAZUTO!" Sylvia yelled and Nashi sweat dropped. "I'll tell you later we're almost there" Nashi pointed to the house down the street.

They walked over to the huge house, Sylvia walked up to the door and knocked. Nobody answered, so she knocked again. Nobody answered, _again_ so she lifted her hand to knock a third time. Before Sylvia could knock, Nashi yelled "Oh for god's sake!" And kicked the door open.

Sylvia looked at Nashi, cleary with a mad expression. "WHY WOULD NASHI DO THAT?!" She yelled, "Because, I don't wanna wait at the door forever" It made sense to Nashi. "YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST SAID THAT! NEXT TIME LET'S JUST OPEN THE DOOR!" Sylvia was screaming in Nashi's face, Nashi had excellent hearing, she felt a piercing pain in her ears.

"DON'T YELL!" Nashi yelled, kinda ironic. The door to the Refoxes was wide open, Katsu (Gale's Twin Brother) stared at them, confused. He walk towards the door, and knocked on the wall to get their attention.

"Hello?" He said, Nashi and Sylvia were still bickering.

"WHY WOULD NASHI KICK A DOOR OPEN"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU"

"TELL VIA AGAIN!"

"I DON'T WANNA"

"LAZY"

"TALL"

"WHY DOES BEING TALL HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT"

"I….I…. BECAUSE IT DOES OK!?"

"Excuse me?"

"SHUT IT KATSU!"

"DON'T TELL KATSU TO SHUT IT, NASHI SHOULD SHUT IT!"

"SHUT IT SYLVIA!"

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP FIGHTING!"

Then the little bickering stopped, thanks to Katsu. "You guys come in" Katsu said motioning them in. "Do you guys always fight like that?" Katsu asked, 'That was kinda funny'.

"No, Nashi and Via don't" Nashi snickered. "What?" Sylvia asked, Nashi started laughing. Sylvia looked at her annoyed. I guess they are kinda like their fathers, Nashi A LOT.

"Look, Gale's sick she's on the couch. Mai is in her room, please take of them." Katsu said, Nashi arched a brow. "Where you going?" Nashi asked, 'He's just gonna leave! That little-' Nashi's thoughts were interrupted.

"I have a date" Katsu said while grinning, Nashi smiled. "Little Katsu has a date!" Nashi yelled, she always makes fun of him because he's 22 minutes younger than Gale.

Meanwhile Sora was on the ground of the playground. "Sowa!" Rowen yelled, she jumped off her swing and sat next to Sora. "Come on Sowa wake up!" Rowen screamed, 'Why does this always happen. One day she's gonna get really hurt'. Sora's eyes opened, she had an aching pain in her back from hitting the ground so hard.

"Sowa!" Rowen yelled, with happiness. Sora laid on the ground, when she tried to get up she yelled in pain. "What's wong!" Rowen screamed, Sora couldn't speak. Her back hurt to much.

Rowen stared at her twin sister with concern. "Youw an idiot!" Rowen yelled, small tears slipped from her eyes, mainly tears of concern. Sora tried to speak "M-my b-back c-call m-mom" Sora said, barely a whisper.

Rowen pulled out her dad's phone. Romeo gave Sora and Rowen his phone, because they were gonna be at a park all alone they needed a way to reach out to Wendy if something bad happened.

She quickly dialed her mom's number. When she was done she held the phone up to her ear, waiting for Wendy to answer. Wendy finally answered.

 **The phone call**

Rowen: Mom!

Wendy: Yes? Are you guys alright?

Rowen: Wowen's ok, but Sowa fainted again!

Wendy: IS SHE OK!?

Rowen: Sowa woke up, but hew back huwts weally bad. Pwease huwwy and pick us up! We need to get Sowa to a hospital!

Wendy: I'm on my way.

With that they ended the call, Rowen stayed by Sora's side. _She was really worried._

 **That's the end of this chapter! BTW Rowen has a talking issue so if you were wondering why when she talks it's all weird, that's why. Next chapter will be extra long because… it has something to do with Igneel! DUN DUN DUNNNNN!**


	12. Ice Cream! And Igneel!

**Welcome to a new chapter of Petals, I hope you enjoy.**

It's been one week since Sora passed out, she hasn't passed out since then but she still hasn't taken any of her medicine. She's playing with fire… Recently Storm went back to boarding school. He'll be back in a week or two.

~Flashback (The day Storm left)

Storm packed his bags, he was ready to leave. He didn't want to leave and he wondered why his parents sent him here.

What happened wasn't his fault. (Yes there is a reason why is at a boarding school, for now it's a secret :D) Before he left he went to say goodbye to his siblings. He always worried about them, what would they do without him.

He walked to Rin and Sylvia's room and knocked on the door. When he opened it he saw Rin and Sylvia on the floor with a puzzle. "Hey!" Rin yelled, Sylvia just waved.

"So today's the day huh" Rin said, sadly. "Yeah, don't worry I'll be back soon" Storm replied, Sylvia was sniffling. "Hey Sylvie are you alright?" Storm asked, "Via doesn't want Storm to leave" she almost flooded the room with her tears, it's like it's some sort of magic.

"Sylvia I'll be back" Storm said Rin, Storm, and Sylvia had a group hug. Storm left the room and went into the car with his parents.

He put his stuff in the back of the trunk, then he sat in the seat in the back. "Storm are you ready?" Gray asked, Storm sadly nodded. Juvia was sitting right next to Gray, "Storm we'll miss you, but you'll be back before we know it!" Juvia kept a positive attitude.

He really needed that, the car started moving. He stared at the back window for quite awhile, he stared until he saw a flash of pink. He looked through the window to see Nashi, they made eye contact for a few seconds.

Nashi dropped what she was holding and ran after the car, Storm yelled at his parents to stop the car. When Nashi caught up to the car, Storm flung the door open and got out of the car.

"Are you leaving today?" Nashi asked him the second he was out of the car. "Yeah-" he couldn't even finish his sentence. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME CHANCE TO SAY GOODBYE!" She yelled, Storm was startled why her loud yelling.

"Well then say it" Storm said, Nashi replied _stupidly_ "Say what?".

"GOODBYE!" Storm yelled at the pink airhead. "Oh yeahhhhhhhh~ Goodbye stripper I'll see you soon." Nashi grabbed a card from her pocket and wrote something on it she handed him a card and walked off.

~End Of Flashback

Gale and Sylvia were hanging out, sitting on Sylvia's living room couch. "What do you wanna do?" Gale asked Sylvia, in which she replied with shrugging. "Maybe study?" Sylvia asked, Gale wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Study? No way!" She replied with, Sylvia gave her another shrug. "What does Gale wanna do?" Sylvia asked, Gale put her finger on her chin to think. "Maybe we can get Nashi to come over, then we can decide on what we wanna do?" Gale suggested, Sylvia nodded.

They called her phone number, and as usual she answered with the same answer.

 **The phone call**

Gale: Nashi! Wanna hang out!

Nashi: Uhhhhhhhhh

Sylvia: Oh sorry Nashi, Gale and I were wondering if you would like to come over?

Nashi: Sorry I can't

Gale: Nashi-

She ended the call. Sylvia and Gale looked out the Fullbuster's window to see Nashi standing there, they stared at her confused. "Why is Nashi on Via's street?" Sylvia asked, Gale squinted her eyes to see if it really was Nashi. "That's Nashi." Gale confirmed her own question.

"Does Gale wanna see where Nashi's going?" Sylvia asked, Gale replied with "Why yes I do". They went to Sylvia's room and pulled out her costume box. They put on weird disuses, then they followed Nashi all the way to the hospital.

Nashi was outside walking to the hospital, without her knowing Gale and Sylvia were following behind.

Nashi felt as if someone was following her, she would look behind, they had on disuses on so she couldn't recognize them. Nashi walked to the hospital and went to Igneel's room. Sylvia and Gale were watching her every move.

'NASHI MOVED HER HAND WEE WOO WEE WOO' -Gale's mind

'Nashi is walking to the hospital' - Sylvia's mind (You definitely tell the difference between Sylvia, Nashi, and Gale)

Nashi opened the doors to Igneel's room. Sylvia and Gale were left wondering why she was even in the hospital. Nashi pulled up a chair to his bed, as usual and began to tell him stories about when they were kids.

She would always did that, sometimes when someone's gone but they're right in front of you can be hard "Igneel do you remember that time you and mom went to get manicures, dad and I went fishing!" Nashi said, laughing her head off. Igneel didn't necessarily get his nails done, but he did sit next to his mother at the nail salon waiting for her to get her nails done.

Nashi began to tell him more and more about childhood stories, completely forgetting about the book on his nightstand. Gale and Sylvia couldn't hear what was going on, from outside the small hospital room.

Gale put her ear on the door, she still couldn't hear a thing. Sylvia did the same, and when it was unsuccessful she groaned in annoyance. "Why is Nashi talking so quiet, normally Nashi is loud as a firecracker!" Sylvia yelled in frustration, Gale put her finger on Sylvia's lips. "Shut up! Do you want her to hear us!" Gale yelled-whisper. She removed her finger from Sylvia's lips.

Sylvia covered her lips with her hand in realization. "Sorry" she mumbled, Gale put her ear back on the door. "I still can't hear her" Gale said, Sylvia suggested an idea "Why doesn't Gale and Via just be quiet maybe they will hear her better". Gale looked at her very annoyed, "We're already doing that!" Gale yelled, Nashi heard her from inside the room.

"Why did I hear Gale's voice- *GASP* Gale's here!" Nashi got up from her chair, she went straight to the door. She opened it, angrily. "WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE!" Nashi yelled, before she could even see their face.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Both Gale and Sylvia replied. Nashi angrily snapped "I'm serious tell me why you're here!" She screamed. Gale and Sylvia, scaredly nodded. Nashi can be like her father when angry.

"We followed you, we're just curious. It's not like we committed a crime, if anyone committed a crime it would be you. Lying to your best friends" Gale said, Sylvia gave her a look 'Well said'.

"That still means you shouldn't come into my private life!" Nashi yelled, she didn't notice how loud she was yelling. "Please calm down Nashi, just explain." Sylvia tried to solve the problem. Sadly, Nashi wasn't ready to talk yet. She quickly made up an excuse, it broke her to lie to her friends.

 _It was just too much._ "He's a childhood friend of my brothers, I'm visiting him everyday because my brother asks me to. He's in a coma because of a terrible car accident." Nashi made up an excuse, luckily they bought the lie.

"That make sense" Gale, the airhead, said. Sylvia didn't buy it, but she just pretended to agree with Gale. Nashi was very glad they believed her lie, but no matter how much she lied or told the truth that wouldn't stop her from feeling the _loneliness._

"Yeah, now can you both go!" Nashi yelled, Gale and Sylvia walked out. "Via doesn't believe a word that comes from that mouth, maybe it's because Via lies to" Sylvia mumbled before she completely walked out.

Nashi, with a great sense of hearing, eyes widen. 'Did she really just say that?' Nashi didn't want to stay at the hospital any longer. After they left and the door was all the way closed, Nashi walked to the window, opened it, and climbed out of it.

'I can't think, I'm gonna get some ice cream.' She thought to herself, and went to a nearby ice cream store. She bumped into, you'll never guess who, Sylvia! She got her order, not seeing Sylvia. Gale was originally there, but she had left to go home a few minutes ago.

Sylvia walked to Nashi, faced the opposite way licking her ice cream cone. Sylvia got a vanilla shake, while Nashi got a chocolate cone. Sylvia saw Nashi, she was wondering why she was there.

'Via thought she was with her brother's "friend"'. Sylvia stared a Nashi for quite awhile without her even knowing. Finally Nashi caught up with Sylvia's glare. She walked to where Sylvia was standing, and they had a "nice chat". "Hey Sylvia-" Nashi couldn't even finish a polite sentence.

"Why did you lie to Via?" Sylvia blurred out, she wasn't really thinking about the crowd of people standing right before her. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Nashi asked, Sylvia rolled her eyes but still nodded.

They walked out the store, and stood close to the door where nobody could hear them. "So why did you lie to Via?" Sylvia asked once more. "What are you talking about?" Nashi asked cluelessly. It was obvious she knew what Sylvia was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with Via, she's really mad at Nashi!" Sylvia yelled, Nashi shushed her. "Ok, I'll tell you. That isn't my brother's friend, that's my….." There was a long pause. "Brother" Nashi whispered, it was so quite Sylvia couldn't hear what she said.

"What was that?" Sylvia asked putting her hand to her ear. "He's my brother, the boy in the hospital" Nashi said, this time loud enough for Sylvia to hear. "WHAT! I THOUGHT NASHI'S BROTHER IS AT HOME SICK-" Sylvia screamed, luckily for the sake of people's ears Nashi shushed her.

"I don't want people to hear!" Nashi, yelled-whispered. "Right" Sylvia said, and people say she's the smart one. "So can Via visit him?" Sylvia asked, Nashi answered _hesitantly_ "I guess so" they walked from the small ice cream store back to the hospital.

They went into Igneel's hospital room, Nashi smiled still with her cone in her hands. "This is Igneel!" She yelled, Sylvia smiled. "He's… nice" Sylvia said awkwardly. "So…. how is he in the hospital?" Nashi didn't answer.

'I see, It's a sensitive topic' "I bet he wants icecream" Nashi said out of the blue. She walked to Igneel and sat before him. She grabbed her cone and stuffed it in his face.

"NASHI! You're being too rough!" Nashi laughed still stuffing the ice cream into his face. It was smeared all over his face, Sylvia looked at her and Igneel in disbelief.

'That idiot' Igneel started coughing, Nashi started freaking out. "HOW IS HE COUGHING!" She yelled, and ran over to where the help buttons are.

She slammed the button over and over, until nurse Wendy rushed into the room. "What's going on!" Wendy yelled, she saw Igneel coughing. Wendy asked the girls the leave the room.

Nashi and Sylvia rushed out of the room. Nashi left her ice cream cone in the room. They left the hospital, Nashi down in the dumps. "Nashi? Is Igneel going to be okay?" Sylvia asked, Nashi didn't answer.

"Oh…." Sylvia was slurping her shake. The next day Sylvia was walking on the street. She saw a flash of blonde.

"Is that Nashi's brother?"


	13. The waking

**Here is the next chapter of Petals. Last chapter was poorly written and I'm sorry about that. This one will be better, anyways I hope you enjoy.**

"Is that Nashi's brother?"

A blonde boy was walking on the small streets, he had only one objective in his mind. "Where is Nashi?" He mumbled to himself, the last thing he could remember was getting hit by a weird man.

The boy looked ill, his face was completely drained from color. HIs thoughts were all over the place, you could say a single word and he would snap. Sylvia ran towards him, having a confused and worried expression on her face.

"Hello!" She called out, he didn't pay any attention to her. When she caught up to him, she could hear him mumbling Nashi's name. "Nashi!" Sylvia yelled, that's when Sylvia got his attention. "Do you know where she is?" He asked, but before she could answer he grabbed her shoulders.

"Is she dead!" Igneel screamed, Sylvia awkwardly placed his hands off her shoulders. "Nashi's alive. Are you her brother, why aren't you at the hospital!" Igneel stared at her eyes before breaking down into tears.

Like I said, a single word could break him. "C-can y-you g-get h-her" he said in between sobs. Sylvia quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket, she dialed Nashi's number.

 **The phone call**

Nashi: Hello?

Sylvia: Nashi! Something's important!

Nashi: What?!

Sylvia: No time to explain just get your butt to town. In front to the hospital.

Nashi: Okay?

Sylvia: Hurry!

The call ended, Nashi sprinted to the hospital. She looked down the block to see Sylvia and the back of a blonde haired boy crying on to ground. Nashi ran towards them, freaking out. When she caught up with Sylvia she made eye contact with the blonde boy on the ground.

"Igneel!" Nashi yelled, tears were filling her eyes. "How are you here!?" Nashi yelled-asked, Igneel stood up and pulled her into a tight hug. "You're alive, it's not a dream…." He mumbled, sobbing. He was breaking, he didn't even know his father was gone.

Sylvia stared at them, not believing anything that was happening. How was her brother in a coma, and why is awake now? Sylvia was shocked, and Nashi was too. But it was a happy shock.

Nashi was still shocked out of her mind, everything she kept bottled up came pouring out. She kept having hope, that's how she was alive and well now. If Igneel was still alive, even if he was in a coma, Nashi would have hope.

Other than that she would have died a long time ago. Her tears came pouring out, not stopping, one long river of tears. Igneel smiled at his sister, a genuine smile and she shared with him.

That was the first time she smiled with a real, pure, genuine smile in years. It made her so happy, happiness grew from her feelings to her soul. They broke from their hug, Nashi's tears still kept pouring down her cheeks.

"Let's get you back to the hospital" Nashi said, she grabbed Igneel's hand while she gestured for Sylvia to do the same. Sylvia grabbed Igneel's other hand they guided him to the hospital.

Nashi stared at his hands in disbelief, they were moving. His whole body was moving, his eyes were open, he was smiling. It was to much to take in. When they walked him to the hospital the nurses laid him back into his bed in his room.

Sylvia left while Nashi stayed with her brother. Sylvia was truly happy for Nashi, she wondered how happy her parents would be. 'Maybe they'll throw a party, or maybe they'll go out to dinner. Whatever they do I hope her family will be happy'.

Igneel laid on his hospital bed, Nashi hasn't said a word. She was scared, finally she spoke "Igneel" Nashi said, Igneel replied "Yes?". She didn't know what else to say.

"Are you OK?" Igneel asked, Nashi was shocked at his question. "Why would I be-" she couldn't finish her sentence. "Is dad ok?" she looked at him in pity.

"Igneel I'm sorry"

Meanwhile Gale is walking to the store. She had to buy a few things that Katsu asked for. She walked into the store seeing Reiki at the counter. He was was working at Magnolia Grocery Center. 'When did he get a job?'.

"Hey Reiki" Gale said walking to the counter. He smiled "Hey Gale, what's up?". "When did you get a job?" he chuckled.

"When my dad needed help with money" Gale questioned him, "Well why doesn't your mom get a job to?".

"We're in a tough spot right now, that's all" Gale nodded in understandment. She said her goodbyes and went to buy what Katsu needed. After she was done at the store she saw Sylvia walking in town.

"Hey Via!" She called out, Sylvia looked at her and waved. "Hey Gale!" Sylvia ran towards Gale with a happy expression on her face. 'Why is she so happy?' "So mind telling me why you're so happy" Gale questioned, Sylvia stood awkwardly.

"Because Via is always happy" She smiled, Gale shrugged. "Alright I guess" 'Idiot' Sylvia mentally facepalmed. 'Via guesses that it's good she fell for that'. "So did you know Reiki got a job" Gale asked.

Sylvia shook her head, "Why? Did Reiki get a job?" Gale nodded at the question. "He said it was something his family needed" Gale said, "Well Via guesses it's because of the cost of the money for the therapy" Gale gave her a surprising look.

"Who needs therapy?" Sylvia realized what she said and quickly covered her mouth with her palms. She always does that when she says something she wasn't suppose to. "Nobody-" Sylvia was quickly cut off by Gale.

"I'm pretty sure someone does need therapy. Don't lie" Gale said, Sylvia was mentally panicking. 'Why can't she be stupid now!' "It's nothing let's just drop it" Gale arched a brow, but nodded a few moments later.

"I gotta go, Katsu wanted this" Gale said, Sylvia waved goodbye and she ran off.

"Igneel I'm sorry" Nashi closed her eyes not wanting to see his facial expressions. "Why are you sorry" Igneel said softly, his voice was showing a hint of sadness.

"Dad died." Nashi simply said hoping to get this over with. "How do you know? Did you go back?" he asked, Nashi answered very hesitantly. She was scared that a word she said could break him. Right now he was as fragile as a china doll.

~Flashback

The day after Lucy died and Igneel was put in the hospital, Nashi went back to the sight of the crime.

Trees have burn marks, and the grass was pitch black. It was a horrible sight, but not nearly as bad as what Nashi was about to see.

She took a small step into the dirt ground. The area in which Lucy, her loving mother, died. Nashi looked around hoping to see her father alive and well. But instead she saw her father on the ground, covered in blood, scars, and scratches.

She gasped at the sight, running to the corpse on the ground. She kneeled before him not believing anything she saw. "Dad!" She yelled, his eyes didn't open a crack.

"Dad!" she yelled, this time louder. It was silent, she put her ear to his heart. He wasn't breathing, sadly he died.

Nashi's tears swelled up in her eyes. "You're alive….."

'He's not alive'

"Your well"

'He's not well'

"It will all get better"

'It will never get better'

~End Of Flashback

Igneel laid in his bed not saying a word, Nashi was genuinely surprised. "Igneel?" Nashi asked breaking the silence. "Nashi how long was I in a coma?" he heard the nurses talking about waking up from a coma.

"About 6 years" Nashi mumbled, Igneel stayed silent. Finally he spoke, "Where did you go?"

"I stayed here" Nashi said, she could barely see small tears forming in Igneel's eyes. "Igneel-"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing"

"I was never there for you. You came everyday and you told me stories. You kept having hope. I'm sorry for not being there" Nashi smiled with tears spilling from her brown eyes.

"It's ok"

"It won't ever be ok"

"I know"

 **Sorry for the short chapter.**


	14. Evil Stairs

**Welcome to the newest chapter of Petals! New character will be coming in! I don't own any of the original characters. I hope you enjoy!**

Reiki woke up to the sun rays glaring into his face and bed. He lifted his arms in the air, yawning. He _was_ listening to the sounds of the _outside world._ He was enjoying the _peaceful_ morning. He _was_ just going to sit there and relax. He _was_ going to just take it easy. That _was_ his plan but then he heard a loud noise from the kitchen. He was going to wait for Rosemary or Jellal to check on it. Then he remembered Jellal is at work and Rosemary is at a sleepover.

He slowly got himself out of bed not thinking what could have caused the noise. He was about to go to the bathroom before he went to check but realized 'If Dad is at work that means Natalie and Ichigo are at daycare and Rosemary is at a friend's house…...that means the noise was made by….SHIT!' He ran out of the bathroom, threw his bedroom door open and raced to the kitchen. He was out of breath when he came in. He looked around. 'Hmmm? Nothing seems out of place….'

He then walked around the counter and saw his fragile, unstable mother passed out on the floor. "Mom?!" He ran down to where his mom was laying with her beautiful scarlet hair spread out all around her. "Mom?! Are you ok?!" He tried shaking her awake. He hurriedly checked her pulse.

He let out a sigh of relief. She was just unconscious. He picked her up carefully in his arms and carried towards her room. "Wait….She's always there….Maybe….Just Maybe….Maybe she could sit on the couch….And maybe we could…..we could…...talk." He said with his voice full of hope. He turned around and laid her on the couch.

Once he set her down he noticed a little bit of blood on her forehead. He rushed to the bathroom, got a first aid kit and a small, damp wash cloth. He went out to his mother and sat down on the couch next to her. He slowly dabbed her cut with the cloth then put some disinfectant on it and put a band aid over it.

"It looks like there is going to be a bump there" He thought aloud "She must have hit her head….." He got up and got her a glass of water. He hasn't heard her talk since that day he found her on the floor crying.

He waited and waited. He sat there looking at his _broken_ mother. He wishes that they could be a _normal_ and _happy_ family. He wishes that he knew what happened that made her like this. He wants to know what happened to the girl that would walk into a room and everyone would cower, to. He wants to know how to _help_ her.

He was about to leave when he saw his mother stir ever so slightly. She tried sitting up but before she could he hugged her. He hadn't hugged his mother in such a long time. He was about to let go but he felt her frail arms circle around him and squeeze him ever so lightly.

He can't remember the last time she has hugged _back._ "Mom?" He just heard small sobs. He could hear a small weak voice whisper in between the sobs "S-sorry….I-I'm so sorry…." He hugged her a bit tighter and asked "Why are you sorry?" He wanted to see if the Therapy has helped at all. "I-I … am a horrible….mother." She cried. They just sat there hugging until she fell asleep.

He picked her up and took her to her bed. "Bye…... _Mom_ " He loves being able to talk to her. He looks at the time. "Guess I should go to work." He got dressed and was about to leave when he got a phone call

 **The phone call**

Reiki: Hello?

Jellal: Reiki?

Reiki: Dad? I'm about to go to work.

Jellal: Do you think you can use the other car, I know you don't have a license, but can you take your mother to her Therapy before? Please?

Reiki: ….Y-yes I will

Jellal: Thank you so much!

 **End of phone call**

He hung up and went back into Erza's room. She was awake sitting on the edge of her bed. "M-Mom? I'm going to take you to your Th-Therapy…..Ok?" She just nodded

He picked her up and took her to the car. The car ride was silent. He finally arrived to the place and a nurse met them at the door with a wheelchair so she didn't have to walk. He said good bye and drove off to work.

Sylvia was walking to town holding her phone in her hands. She was rereading the text messages her and Gale shared. Meanwhile she had none with Nashi, she would never answer her phone.

Knowing why she was always gone made Sylvia feel a small bit of guilt. "Via shouldn't have been such a pushover" She chuckled at the words she spoke to herself.

She put her phone in her jean pocket. 'Via needs some shopping time!' Sylvia walked to the mall, getting her mind off things.

She shopped for hours, it seemed until she was ready to go home. While walking back home she felt someone's arms wrap around her neck.

'Someone is trying to choke Via!' She dropped her shopping bags onto the cement floor. Not a person was in sight. Her breaths got shorter, her vision became blurry, she could barely make out a few shaky words "Let go".

Kaito was the one choking her, laughing at doing so. She could hear the sounds of his "friends" clapping and cheering.

'What sick people' Sylvia struggled but his friends were holding her down. 'Are they really trying to kill Via'.

She tried kicking them, but they held onto her legs so she couldn't do a thing. "Let go" she barely managed to say, once again. They continued not stopping, her vision became completely blurred.

She stopped fighting back, small tears blurring her eyes. Her arms hung loose, they let go once they realised she wasn't fighting back anymore.

All of a sudden she felt Kaito let go. She gasped for air and fell to the ground. She looked over to see Kazuto and Kaito fighting.

Punches and kicks, it looked pretty painful. Sylvia slowly stood up, she ran towards Kazuto. He had his fist up into the air, ready to punch Kaito. They were covered in cuts and bruises, blood dripping from Kazuto's cut on his hand.

Sylvia grabbed his hand, the one that wasn't lifted in the air. She pulled him away, Kaito grabbed the hood of Kazuto's coat.

Sylvia yanked his hand, making Kaito's fingers depart from the hood of the coat. Sylvia and Kazuto sprinted off, Kaito tried following them but Jean kept him back. "Kaito, last time Kazuto beat you up pretty bad. We can kick their asses another time" she said, sweet and soft.

Kaito turned around in anger, furiously looking at Jean. "Whatever!" he yelled. Jakob stared, shocked at what happened. "Why didn't you do a damn thing!" he screamed towards Jakob. Silence….

Gale was at her house she was the second floor, of her very large house, a large staircase was before her. She took a step down, and another. She couldn't walk all the way down the long staircase because she tripped. Falling face first into the wood.

She hit her head, very hard, on the wood. Then she fell back, onto the side of the rail, making her fall a very long depth. She fell onto the hard tile, Katsu (who was sitting in the living room, in which she fell.) ran quickly to see his twin sister on the hard ground.

Blood was dripping from her small head, Katsu quickly got his phone and dialed for help. Help was on the way.

A Few Hours Later

Gale was in the hospital, laying on the white covered of the bed. She was bandaged up, and had a few scratches on her small hands.

Nurse Wendy came into the small hospital room. Gale was sleeping, so she did a small check up on her and left the room. The next place she went was Igneel's room. He woke up from his coma earlier that day.

It was a big deal, since he's been there years. She walked into his room, seeing that his sister was completely gone. "Hello" she said, he smiled. "Hello, you must be the nurse that's been taking care of me. Thanks for everything you've done." 'What a polite boy. Nothing like Sora'.

They talked for a couple hours, the truth was he wasn't ready to be too "sociable". Nashi's feelings were unexplainable.

~Flashback

Nashi hasn't cried, or shown any emotions other than fake happiness since her father's death. She was walking through the school gates, Gale and Sylvia right next to her.

While walking, she heard people whispering. Why were they so harsh. When did she do anything to them. Half of the people saying such cruel things, she didn't even know.

"Look it's the demon"

'I don't care what they say'

"She's a monster"

'I really don't care'

"She's a whore"

'I don't give a damn'

"I hope she burns in hell"

'Bad insult'

"I bet her mother's a whore"

Nashi dropped her school bag she was carrying. For once those words hurt. It was the first time she felt emotions in a long time. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She didn't even notice she was crying.

Gale put her hand on Nashi's shoulder as Sylvia did the same. "Nash, you okay?" they asked. Nashi removed their hands from her shoulders. She ran out of the school gates, kids were laughing.

"Glad that bitch's gone"

~End of Flashback

Nashi walked out of the hospital staring at her small feet, a small smile spread across her face. "I'm glad" she whispered, her bangs shadowing her face. Igneel looked at his hand, moved his fingers, then stopped.

"This entire time" he said, Wendy looked at him sadly. "It's ok" she said, and walked out of the room. Sora and Rowen were coloring on there small table. Romeo was at work as well as Wendy, so it was just them.

Sora picked up a blue crayon, it was the same shade of blue as their hair. "What awe you dwawing?" Rowen asked, Sora giggled before replying "It's a secret". Rowen tried glancing towards Sora's paper but she covered her hand over it.

"I said it was a secret" Rowen puffed her cheeks out, but continued coloring her picture. They talked about school and friends while coloring their pictures. After thirty minutes of coloring Sora held her picture high into the air.

"I'm done!" Sora exclaimed, Rowen snatched her drawing from her hands. "Hey!" Sora yelled as Rowen took a good look at it.

The picture was a drawing of Sora and Rowen on a swing set. The background was a huge field and a cherry blossom tree. They were smiling in the picture and at the very bottom the words printed were 'To Rowen, my very best friend and sister'.

Rowen showed a small smile. "Tanks Sowa!" she yelled, but Sora annoyingly looked at her. "It was supposed to be a surprise. But SOMEBODY ruined it" she puffed her cheeks out in annoyance.

Rowen rolled her eyes. "Whatevew Sowa". Sora mimicked her "Whatever Rowen".

Erza sat in her bedroom, Jellal came home and took her to the plain, boring, white room. 'Is this what I really became. A lifeless doll sitting in a plain white room'.

She stood up, her scarlet hair was in a pony above her head. If she saw it, she remembered what happened that day. She really wanted to become stronger, but every time she was reminded of what happened to Fairy Tail, she would break.

She hasn't talked to her friends and years. 'Reiki is dating a girl named Sylvia Fullbuster, she must be Gray and Juvia's daughter'.

'I wanna talk to them.'

'I really do'

'But why would I, when they can see me like this'

'That war ruined my life'

~Flashback

Erza was on the ground covered in blood. Her sword was shattered, she didn't have one piece of decent clothing on her. Jellal was unconscious next to her, blood dripping from his head.

Jet and Droy were on the ground dead, Laki was too. Levy and Gajeel were standing but almost ready to give out. The only one going strong was Natsu. He had a few scratches, but that was it.

He wouldn't go down, even though his best friend and girlfriend were on the ground, passed out. "Roar of the fire dragon!" flames went to the enemies fighting. A particular enemy dodged the attack as she order others to do.

She laughed at Natsu, "Why are you trying so hard?". He angrily jumped towards her with his fist in air. "Fire dragon iron fist" his flaming hand hit her in the gut. She fell back a few feet, somehow she was still standing.

"Try harder" she yelled as a weird glow appeared around Natsu. He looked down, the magic was consuming his legs. He tried moving but his body wouldn't allow it. "What the did you do!" she giggled at his anger.

"Like I said try harder" This girl was crazy. Erza watched as her friend was fighting, barely being able to stand up she tried standing. It ended in failure as she fell back onto the ground.

Her blood was dripping onto her face. Jellal wasn't conscious She watched her friends fall onto the ground. Worst of all she watched her friend fight, and wasn't able to do anything.

Erza blacked out. She doesn't remember anything else from that day.

~End of Flashback

'I'm going to find Natsu and Lucy. Natsu fought so hard and I was never able to thank him. I miss talking to Lucy. It would be nice to see them. I wonder if they got married or had any kids.' Erza thought as she stood up.

She stood up and caught a glimpse of light from the window. It shined in her face, the minute she saw the trees outside she started crying.

'Get up!'

'Please stop scaring me'

'You're safe now!'

'I can't help this anymore'

Nashi sat at a water fountain with her phone in her pocket. "I wonder how Storm's doing at boarding school. I wanna tell him what happened with Igneel" at the second her phone rang.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered the phone call.

 **The phone call**

Nashi: Hello

Other line: Hey Nashi! Remember when you gave me that notecard with your phone number on it. Well I have free time so I just wanna to call you!

Nashi: Storm?  
Storm: Yeah! I saw the note on the back of the note card too! Thanks Nashi for that note it made me feel like a superhero!

Nashi: Someone seems happy *giggles*  
Storm: I guess so, it's been good. How is Sylvia?  
Nashi: Good I guess, I haven't heard from her since this morning.

Storm: Well what's going on?

Nashi: I have something super awesome to tell you-

The line hung up. "Hello? Stripper?" she got no answer. "And I was about to tell him" she put her phone back into her pocket.

"Why did he hang up?" she pouted. Someone from behind her, heard all the mumbling she was doing. "Hello." he said, startled she jumped right out of her spot she was just sitting in.

He chuckled, "Did I startle you?" He asked. Nashi laughed, "Yeah I guess you did. Is there anything you need?" she asked.

"Nothing much. All I know is that I saw a pretty girl and now I'm talking to her" He smiled, he had dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. "A lot of people don't talk to me. Are you sure you wanna be seen talking to me?" Nashi put her pink hair behind her ear.

"What about that boy you were just on the phone?" Nashi smiled and answered his question, "Well he is an exception". He nodded before questioning, "So is he the special one?".

Nashi titled her head in confusion, "Special as in stupid?" she questioned. He laughed at her response. "No, special as in… boyfriend?" her face became very red after she knew what he meant.

"No, no, no, no, no! Not at all!" she exclaimed, her face becoming more red. "Oh, are you looking for a boyfriend?" he asked, her face wasn't red anymore. "I don't know." she shrugged.

She wasn't getting the picture. "Well just in case you want one call me." she arched a brow. "I don't have your number." Nashi said as she grabbed her phone from her pocket, he grabbed her phone, and entered his number in.

"There" he said, as Nashi looked at the contact info. "Raiden?" She looked up at him. "Yep. That's my name. Now what's yours?" Raiden asked her. "My wha-Oh! My name! My name is Nashi!" Nashi quickly replied.

"Nashi huh? That's a cute name" Raiden said, Nashi smiled. "Thanks! The Na is for Natsu while the Shi is for Rushi!".

Raiden smiled as well, "Really? Are you named after someone named Natsu and Rushi?". Nashi nodded, "Natsu is my dad's name while my mother's name is Lucy. Lucy translates to Rushi in Japanese".

"That's cool!" Raiden exclaimed. "I know" Nashi giggled, she loved the name she was blessed with. And it was all to her parents. _How lucky she was._

Meanwhile Gale is sitting in a hospital bed with Gajeel and Levy standing before her. Gajeel's knees and back were in a lot of pain so it was very hard to drive all the way up to the hospital.

Levy's rist was completely screwed up, her legs were in bad shape she could barely walk. "Gale are you okay" Levy said from her small wheelchair. Gale smiled, "Hey mom, I'm fine".

Gajeel stood before his baby girl, bending down to give her a hug. "Katsu said that you had a pretty big fall." he chuckled.

Gale replied, "Yeah but I'm fine now. I could use some stories to cheer me up" Levy smiled. "Your father has done some pretty eventful things. Do you wanna know how Katsu got his name?" Levy said, Gale nodded.

~Flashback

Natsu and Gajeel sat at the bar at Fairy Tail. Mirajane appeared in front of them with two drinks in her hands. "Here" she said in her jolly voice, setting the drinks down. Natsu picked his drink up, about to drink it until Gajeel spoke up.

"Hey Salamander I bet I can drink this faster than you!" Gajeel challenged, "Oh really! Your on!" Natsu yelled, accepting the challenge. Mira giggled, "You guys should make a bet. Might as well get something out of it!" Mira yelled.

Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other with the same thought in their heads. "Let's make a bet!" They both yelled in perfect unison. "Ok! If I win you have to name your kid after me!" Natsu said, making his part of the bet clear.

"And if I win you have to name your kid after me!" Gajeel yelled, at the same moment they both screamed "Deal!".

They picked their drinks up, while Mira counted down. "One…. two… three…. GO!" she yelled, they both put their mouths against the cup. They chugged and chugged, until Natsu finished his drink before Gajeel.

He sat his drink down, "I'm done! I win!" Gajeel set his drink down afterwards, the cup having it half way filled.

"HOW!" Gajeel yelled. Natsu let out a loud, and certainly embarrassing for Gajeel, laugh. "So a kid's gonna be named after me!".

Timeskip to Katsu and Gale's birth

Levy held two babies in her hands. Gajeel gave his wife a kiss on her head. "So what are we gonna name them?" Levy asked, Gajeel put a finger on his chin.

"Hmmmmm how about Gajeel Jr. and Little Gajeel?" He suggested. Levy shook her head no. "No way!" Levy yelled at her iron headed husband. She had the thought of the bet in her mind.

"You still have the bet with Natsu-san" Levy spoke up, Gajeel's face redden. "I'm not naming my kid after Salamander!" he yelled.

"Sorry but you did lose" Levy said, a small smile appeared on her lips. "Well how about…. Katsu?".

~End of Flashback

Gale laughed, "Of course you lost! Who is this Natsu anyways?".

Gajeel frowned, "A flamebrain." Levy gave her husband a scary glare. "He's a family friend." Levy said, still giving Gajeel a devious glare. "Where is he now?" Gale asked.

"I wish I knew."

 **End of the chapter! So how did you like the new character Raiden? (Don't worry about him and Nashi, the plot will reveal itself soon) Did you like how Katsu was named? I certainly did! This is my longest chapter yet…..**

 **~Lord KK (I've decided to start putting my name at the end of the chapters. Because? Because why not!) Also some of these chapters will have spoilers for the manga and anime so watch out!**

 **Hey! I helped write too! I wrote the part with Reiki and Erza! Then I wrote the sentence when Nashi found out Raiden's name and then didn't know that he wanted her name. Alsoooooooo~! Raiden is inspired by my brother, Raiden! Raiden is my brother! The only reason that happened is because she said he has blonde hair and blue eyes. That's what my brother looks like. And she couldn't think of a name for him, so I suggested Raiden! And BAM! My brother is now a character in Petals!**

 **~DemonLordSachiko (BTW! KENEDI ALEXIS SPRABARY! I DO THE LITTLE ~ BEFORE MY NAME AND YOU HAVE ALWAYS DONE THE - LITTLE THING! YOU COPY CATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!)**


	15. The Cut

**Welcome to the newest chapter of Petals. I hope you enjoy!**

"I wish I knew" Levy said sadly, while Gajeel gave the same look. "What happened? Did he die?" Gale asked, not even thinking about their feelings at hand.

"No. He's not dead. I'm sad that I never spoke to Lu-chan. She kept trying to keep in touch, but it was just too much so I neglected her" Levy said, Gajeel put his hand on the top of her small head.

"Who's Lu-chan?" Gale asked, she's full of questions. Small tears spilt from Levy's eyes, "I don't think we should talk about this anymore." Gajeel said, in response Gale nodded.

'Lu-chan and Salamander/Natsu! I think I should look those names up….' Gale may seem like a metal head at times but this was a good idea, well at least in her head. After a few hours her parents had to leave.

Gale reached for her phone on the nightstand next to her. It hurt to move so she grunted in pain. She eventually grabbed her phone and went to the search icon.

'Natsu Salamander' Gale typed into the search bar. A link appeared on the screen, she clicked it seeing an article pop up.

 **The Article**

Natsu (Salamander) Dragneel is causing trouble again! He had destroyed two towns with the help of Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox. It had happened in front of the guild Fairy Tail, his dragon slayer magic caused a huge blast and burned down a lot of buildings. Makarov, the guild master, has to pay of the damages he caused. The council has filed a report.

 **End of Article**

Gale's eyes widen when she saw Gajeel Redfox, (Natsu) Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster. She knew Sylvia's father was Gray Fullbuster, her own father was in there as well, but what really shocked her was (Natsu) Dragneel. Dragneel was Nashi's last name, if she was related to Natsu Dragneel she would have a relative with dragon slayer magic. That seemed pretty cool.

Gale looked clicked images, she was wondering what he looked like. Maybe he would have black hair, he seemed like the person who would have a dark hair color. When clicking images and seeing what popped up, it kinda put Gale into shock.

He had pink hair, and onyx eyes. His hair was the exact same color as Nashi's. Maybe they are really related…..

Meanwhile Nashi called Sylvia about Raiden.

 **The phone call**

Nashi: Hey Sylvia!

Sylvia: What's up Nashi. What does Nashi need?

Nashi: I made a new friend!  
Sylvia: Really!? Who is she?

Nashi: It's a he!

Sylvia: …..

Nashi: And he gave me his number

Sylvia: …

Nashi: And he told me if I wanted a boyfriend to call him

Sylvia: ….

Nashi: So I made a friend!

Sylvia: … Nashi…. He was….. Flirting with you…

Nashi: What's flirting?  
Sylvia: *facepalm* Nashi he LIKES you.

Nashi: Well no duh he likes me, we are friends.

Sylvia: HE WANTS TO DATE YOU!

Nashi: Playdate?

Sylvia: My God! Nashi he wants to be your boyfriend.

Nashi: No way…. *GASP*…. YOU'RE RIGHT!

Sylvia: Of course Via's right.

Nashi: WHAT DO I DO!

Sylvia: Come down, just tell him that Nashi isn't interested.

Nashi: But I don't know if I am!

Sylvia: So you like him?

Nashi: Yeah I like him

Sylvia: Not as friends

Nashi: I DON'T KNOW IF I LIKE HIM!

Sylvia: Well…..NASHI NEEDS TO MAKE UP HER MIND!

Nashi: That's the futures problem!

Sylvia: -_-

Nashi: I'll worry about that later Igneel needs me.

Sylvia: Have you told Gale?

Nashi: FUTURE'S PROBLEM

Sylvia: Whatever, tell Via when you do. Bye!

Nashi: Bai

Nashi hung up, she put her out dated phone into her pocket. "Even if Igneel is out of his coma doesn't mean my money problems are solved." she hasn't eaten dinner and was starving. Her stomach was grumbling, she whined "Igneel gets to eat hospital food".

Nashi walked to the same store Reiki worked at, she was planning on just buying peanut butter crackers (my personal favorite) (Oh. My. God. They are her favorite. She begs me EVERY SINGLE DAY to give her a cracker! I also bribe her with crackers…~Sachiko)that would get her through the night. While walking into the store she saw Reiki's red-purple hair.

She looked closely, he was eating strawberry cake. "Why is he eating while he's at work" Nashi mumbled and walked to the counter.

"Hey strawberry!" she yelled Reiki turned his head to face her. "Hey pear" he said, Nashi arched a brow. "Why pear?"

"Why strawberry?". Nashi pointed at the cake he was eating. He nodded, then laughed. "Oh yeah" he put his cake to the side.

"I'll ring you up when ready" Reiki said and Nashi went to look for her _precious_ peanut butter crackers. Down the aisles she walked. She looked in the food section and when it wasn't there she went to the snack aisle.

It was at the back of the store, when she walked into the aisle she saw a girl with bright pink hair. Almost the same shade as Nashi's. Nashi walked slowly up to the crackers, in which the bright pink haired girl was standing next to.

Nashi couldn't see her face, she was looking down. When the girl lifted her head up she was wearing a strange mask. Nashi quickly grabbed her crackers and speed walked away. When walking Nashi tripped. Reiki heard Nashi yelp, when tripping.

He left the counter and called to her "Pear!? Nashi?! You ok!?" Nashi yelled back to him. "Yeah I'm fine" Nashi tried standing up.

She failed. Her legs didn't move. Her hands didn't move. She tried speaking, but her mouth wouldn't speak. A weird blinding light was glowing onto the bottom of her feet. Slowly it moved up her body. Her entire leg was covered in this glow.

It was a sharp pain. The glow seemed to hurt very badly. She tried speaking once again. Her mouth wouldn't cooperate. Finally the pain seemed to end. But her legs were bleeding, there seemed to be a message cut onto her legs.

She looked down to read,

'First your mom, then your dad, your brother, and finally you!'

"REIKI!" Nashi yelled, he came running to her. When he saw her on the ground covered in blood and the message cut onto her he gasped. "NASHI ARE YOU OK!?" Reiki quickly tried to help her to her feet. She didn't need help so she hit his hand away. "I'm fine" Nashi tuffly said. She knew she wasn't fine, and so did Reiki. "How the hell did this happen" he questioned, trying to help Nashi stand up.

Nashi stood up as if nothing was wrong. "I'm fine" Nashi picked her crackers up and started to walk to the counter. Reiki grabbed her arm keeping her back. "If you don't tell me what happened I'll tell Gale and Sylvia, and if you really want I'll tell Mrs. Dreyar as well" He threatened her. She couldn't believe the words he spoke. She gave him a promising look. 'I'm finally going to tell someone'

"Reiki I need to tell you something" He nodded. "Promise you won't tell" Nashi asked, this was her biggest secret. Something she couldn't even tell her best friends. So why was she telling it to Reiki (strawberry) and not Gale or Sylvia. "I promise" he said, he was good at keeping secrets. That's what he always done, since his mother is one step away from a mental hospital. Sometimes secrets are meant to keep people safe, and other times it just because you can't face them.

"I'm an orphan"

 ***Que the commercial break!***

 **We'll be back after this short message!**

 ***10 MILLION hours later***

 **And that's all come back next episode!**

 **~Sachiko**


	16. Happy Mother's Day!

**This is a Petal's mother's day special. It takes place in the past, so I hope you enjoy.**

Lucy was sitting on her desk, Nashi walked up to her and tugged her sleeve. Nashi was only six years old while Igneel was four. "Mommy" Nashi said Lucy turned away from her desk and looked at her six year old daughter.

"Yes" Lucy said, Nashi's stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry" Nashi said looking at her small stomach. Lucy giggled, "I'll get you food" Lucy said as she stood from her desk's chair. Nashi smiled, "Thanks mommy" Her daughter's smile made a smile spread across Lucy's face as well.

"Where's Natsu" Lucy asked, as she grabbed Nashi's small hand. "Daddy said he went to work. Something about fire" Nashi said, Lucy and Nashi walked out the door of their office. "Where's Iggy?" Lucy asked once again. Nashi answered that one pretty quick. "Daddy took Iggy with him".

Lucy let go of Nashi's hand. "Why in the world why would he do that! I feel like he got stupider over the years!" Lucy yelled as she rushed up the stairs. "Where are you going?" Nashi yelled.

"I'm packing, you better pack to!" Lucy yelled from up the stairs. She was holding some of her clothes in her hands.

"But I'm hungry!" Nashi whined. "Just get packed I'll feed you later!" Lucy yelled. Nashi ran up the stairs and rushed into her room.

She packed a little white dress with a brown belt. She had black converse and put her hair to the side. Or her mother put her hair to the side. She brought some snacks such as crackers, apples, and walnuts. Some how she fit that all into her pocket.

Nashi and Lucy ran down the stairs. Happy flew from their kitchen, "Were you going Lushi, Nash?" Happy asked.

"Natsu's an idiot" that's all Lucy had to say. "Did he take Igneel on a job?" Happy asked, Nashi nodded. "I'll come with" Happy said as he flew and took a seat on Nashi's shoulder.

Lucy, Nashi, and Happy ran out their front door. They stood on the road, Lucy turned to Nashi. "Do you know what job Natsu took?" she asked.

"He said something for a friend. I think his name is Gray!" Nashi yelled, she was happy she could be a help. Lucy's eyes widen. "That makes it worst!" Lucy yelled. "Happy would you fly Nashi and I to Gray's house!" Lucy asked the blue cat.

"But you're so heavy Lush~"

"SHUT IT YOU DAMNED CAT!"

"Fine, fine"

Happy grabbed Nashi then Lucy. "I feel like my arms are gonna break off" Happy teased. "Shut up before I regret taking you" Happy snickered. He flew them to Gray's house. While in the sky Nashi pointed to the ground.

"Do you see that?" Nashi asked. Lucy arched a brow. "See what?"

Nashi continued to point, "Those men, they're hurting a woman" Lucy looked down to see Juvia being harassed by a couple men. "Juvia!" Lucy yelled. Happy stared at Juvia. Then he flew down to her.

Suddenly in mid air, Happy dropped small little Nashi. "Nashi!" Lucy yelled, Nashi fell from the sky.

"Ah!" Nashi yelped. She stared at the beautiful sky. She stopped yelling, and smiled. "I'll be fine!" Nashi yelled.

She continued to fall. Her blowing as the wind passed by, and in her small little hands high up into the air.

"Nashi!" Lucy yelled, her and Happy flew swiftly to catch the falling girl. "Why would you drop her!" Lucy yelled at the blue cat.

"I told you that you guys were heavy!" Happy said "defending" himself. Nashi fell, and for a second they thought she hit the ground. Then they saw a man that was harassing Juvia holding her in his arms. Then Lucy realised that Juvia wasn't being harassed, it was Natsu and Gray helping her.

Natsu was holding his small daughter in his hands.

Nashi smiled looking at Lucy and Happy.

"I told you it would be okay!" Nashi yelled.

Lucy and Happy flew to the ground, in which Happy and Lucy hugged the pink haired six year old.

"Don't you ever go away like that" Lucy whispered in her daughter's ear. She felt as if she had a heart attack. "Only if you promise you won't go away either" Nashi whispered into her mother's ear.

"I promise"

 **Happy mother's day! I hoped you enjoyed this short mother day's story. Also I'm also publishing the newest chapter too! So you get two chapters today.**


	17. Reiki and Igneel's Bonding

**Welcome to the newest chapter of Petals! Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

Nashi spoke those few words while Reiki stared at her in disbelief. "What do you mean?" Reiki asked, Nashi dropped her crackers to the ground.

"I have no parents, that's what I mean" Nashi said, she had an emotionless expression on her face. "Nashi?" Reiki put his hands onto her shoulders. "Who are your parents?" he asked still with his hands on her shoulders.

"Natsu and Lucy Dragneel, they died a few years back." Nashi simply said, she was saying with such a straight face. Reiki removed his hands for the pink haired girl's shoulders.

"It may be sensitive topic but what happened?" Reiki looked down towards the floor, he couldn't make eye contact with her. "I really don't know that myself. One day they were attacked by some people in weird cloaks. All I know is that they killed my mom and dad and put my brother in a coma" Nashi's face was normally like a book; or at least that's what Reiki and everyone else thought.

You could read her emotions, and you could certainly tell when she was lying. If she was keeping such a big secret then who is she? How could she keep this to herself so long.

"Do you have a house?" 'Strawberry' asked, Nashi shook her head. She didn't have a house, she barely had enough money, and she didn't have much family. How would she tell him all of this. It was hard, not just because it was complicated to explain, but more like it was to hard to mention by itself.

Everyone has secrets. Even people who seem happy everyday, deep down they have something they're keeping from everyone. Nashi knew Sylvia was keeping secrets, she knew that Gale was to. Even Reiki has a secret. "Nashi I'm sorry….." Reiki mumbled, he was trembling. Nashi didn't know what to think. Was she okay? Or was she not? Was he okay? The world stopped looking bright a long time ago, for both Reiki and Nashi.

"It's fine! Don't feel bad for me Igneel woke from his coma anyways. I was going to visit him" Reiki felt the name Igneel was familiar. Very familiar. "Igneel?" he questioned.

"He's my brother." Nashi picked her peanut butter crackers from the ground and walked to the checkout center. The store was empty, only Nashi and Reiki. Before it was Nashi, Reiki and the pink haired customer.

Reiki scanned the crackers and put them into a bag. "That will be $1.05." he said as Nashi pulled two dollars out of her pocket. She handed the money, but before his fingers laced onto the bill she spoke to him. "What family do you have?" Nashi asked, still holding the two dollars in her small hands.

"I have my dad, my… mom…, and my sisters" Reiki said, pausing when saying mom. "What are they like?!" Nashi yelled, Reiki gave a sad glare. "I'm sorry for asking" Nashi mumbled and put the bill onto his hand.

"No I'll tell you, my dad he's awesome, and my sisters are so energetic…. especially Natalie and Ichigo" Nashi let out a small giggled. "What about your mom?" she asked. Reiki stayed silent.

Nashi figured she would tell him about her mother. It's been so long since she spoke of her, to a person who could actually reply. "Well my mom's super nice, she's pretty, and she loved to write. She could tell you the most fun and adventurous stories ever!" Nashi boomed, Reiki didn't say a word.

'Somethings up' Nashi walked towards him, she put her hand onto his shoulder. "How about you come and see my brother" Reiki slowly nodded.

They walked out the store, Nashi still holding her peanut butter crackers. "Reiki" Nashi mumbled while walking. "Yes" Reiki turned his head to face her.

"Are you happy?" Nashi asked. She had a smile spread across her face. Wet tears were dripping from her face. 'Why is she crying!?' Reiki awkwardly put his hand on her back. "There there" he said while patting her.

Nashi lifted her hands, in fists, and wiped the tears from her face. "Sorry a bug got in my eye" Nashi said, he removed his hand from her back. "I thought you were crying" he puffed his cheeks out like a kindergarten girl.

He smiled at her small cheeks puffed out. It's something Gale does often.

"Yo, strawberry why you grinning like an idiot?" Nashi asked, she was teasing him. Embarrassed he stopped smiling. "Why'd you stop, your smile is adorable" Nashi, again teased.

"I hate you" Reiki mumbled, making Nashi laugh. They walked on the sidewalk beside the green lush grass. They were right across from a small park, which Reiki saw a scarlet haired girl playing with her friends.

"Rosemary!" Reiki said out loud. Nashi looked around, "Where?!". She doesn't even know Rosemary….. "Over there" he pointed to Rosemary at the park. Nashi started sprinting. "Where are you going" Reiki yelled to the sprinting Nashi. Nashi ran to Rosemary, who was sitting on a seesaw with a girl with black hair.

"Hey Rosemary!" Nashi yelled, waving both her hands up into the air. "Who are you?" Rosemary asked as Reiki came running, he stopped right in front of Nashi, Rosemary, and her friend.

He put his hands onto his legs, he was panting. "How *pant* run *pant*" he couldn't even properly say a sentence. "Who's this?" Rosemary interrupted his breathing fit. She pointed to Nashi, while her friend on the seesaw did the same. "Yeah Reiki who's this?" before Reiki could say anything Nashi jumped onto the middle of the seesaw. "My name is Nashi!" she exclaimed.

Soon after she fell right off the seesaw. "Ow!" she yelled, falling onto the panting Reiki. Reiki and Nashi fell right onto the ground, with Nashi sitting on top of Reiki's back. Reiki was face first into the dirt. "Thanks for breaking my fall!" Nashi yelled with a smile.

Reiki mumbled intentionally, "You're welcome" but instead it came out as "Yowvv wewwclome" Rosemary stared at them with a pissed look on her face. "Nashi! Reiki! Stop being idiots!" she yelled, thinking she was the boss of them. She really did get Erza's personality.

Nashi got off from Reiki's back. "Sorry strawberry" Nashi, "apologized". Reiki got up, with dirt all over his face. "You did this, Pear" Reiki said annoyed. Nashi and Rosemary's friend laughed so hard that their faces turned red and tears were coming from their eyes.

Reiki's face turned red for the embarrassment. You could see the red even with the dirt on his face. "Wow Strawberry" Nashi could barely manage to say, she wiped the tears of laughter off her face.

Reiki wiped the dirt of his face. He angrily grabbed Nashi's arm. He pulled her up, and kept his grip on her arm. Reiki stomped away still holding Nashi's arm. "Strawberry!" Nashi yelled, he didn't listen just kept walking.

Nashi's arm began to turn red. "REIKI" he quickly let go of her arm. "Sorry" he said, and continued to walk to the hospital with Nashi following. Finally they arrived to the hospital. Nashi walked in, Reiki walked in a few seconds later.

They walked to Igneel's hospital room, Igneel was staring at the wall blankly. All day long he would just stare. His thoughts pondered in his mind.

The only thought he had in his mind was his mother's death.

It was life scarring.

Her scream.

Her tears falling from her eyes.

Natsu's reaction.

Nashi's reaction.

 _His reaction._

"Igneel!" Nashi yelled, his eyes were still glued to the wall. "Igneel! I brought a friend" Nashi waved her hands up into air, back and forth. Igneel's eyes lonely stared at the blank white wall. How desperately he wished that he could go back in time and change it all.

How much Nashi wanted to. Nashi walked to the side of the bed that belonged to her blonde brother. She tapped him on his large hand. Igneel's eyes separated from the blank wall. "Nashi…" he said quietly.

Nashi let on a wide grin. "Hey Iggy, I brought a friend" Nashi said once again, she pointed towards the reddish-purplish headed boy standing in the doorway.

"Hi!" Reiki yelled waving his hand. Igneel stared at Reiki, studying him like a book. Nashi walked to Igneel's nightstand looking for her book. She left it there the last time she visited. Nashi put her hand onto the dresser, she scanned the area looking for her book.

It was nowhere to be found. "Igneel did you take the book?" Nashi asked. Igneel shook his head, "Why?" he asked. "The book is missing" Nashi said as she crouched down, onto the cold, tile ground seeing if the book had fell off the nightstand.

"It's not here" Nashi mumbled quietly and stood back onto her feet. "I guess it's missing" Nashi said as she shrugged. She sat at the end of Igneel's bed. "I guess I can't read any stories to you" Igneel let out a small smile.

"It's ok, we'll find it eventually" Igneel said, as Nashi let out a small smile too. "I hope you're out of here by the time we find it"

"Me too" Igneel mumbled. He put his hand on top of his other hand. It made him feel comfortable. "What book was it" Reiki "interrupted" Nashi smiled. "I think it was called The Celestial Mage and The Dragon Slayer" Nashi said as she put her small fingers on her chin. "Oh I- I-I mean Sylvia loves that book!" Reiki yelled. It was mainly a romance book so he was embarrassed that he even liked it.

"Really, I didn't think Via liked adventure books" Nashi said as she removed her fingers from her chin. "It's also romance-" Reiki was cut off by the "brainiac" Igneel.

"How would you know that if you haven't read the book" Igneel said with a smirk plastered across his face. Igneel was smart, as smart as Lucy. He loved to read books and he loved to write but he had the smile of his father.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Igneel's smirk was getting wider and wider. "SYLVIA MADE ME READ IT!" Reiki yelled, wow what an excuse. "Sorry but I'm not buying it" Igneel said, Nashi just nodded. "Maybe Via did make him read it" Nashi said dumbly.

"Whatever you believe" Igneel said, staring Reiki right into the eyes. 'Why does this feel familiar'. Igneel could break anyone with just a glare. "So what do you wanna do Igneel?" Nashi asked. Igneel shrugged "I dunno maybe a board game?" Igneel asked, and Nashi suddenly had a sparkly aura. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna ask Nurse Wendy" and Nashi was out the door, leaving Reiki and Igneel all alone.

"Nashi" Reiki yelled, but Nashi was already gone. "Great now it will be awkward" Reiki mumbled, thinking Igneel couldn't hear him. "How will it be awkward" Igneel said, Reiki eyes widen. "You heard me?" Reiki asked, shocked. Igneel smirked (something he always does). "Do you think I don't have ears or something" Igneel said.

"I-It's n-not that" Reiki could barely say. "Then what is it" Igneel removed his right hand off his leff. Then he put his hand under his chin. "Well"

"I-I'm s-sorry?" Reiki was questioning himself. "I forgive you" Igneel said and removed his own hand from his own chin. "You're evil aren't you" Reiki said, joking. "I am" Igneel said with a straight face.

'I was kidding' Reiki thought as he sweatdropped. "Where is Nashi with those board games?" Igneel complained. "I have no idea" Reiki said, "I could look for her" he continued. "Nah, she'll be here soon" Igneel looked at the clock on his nightstand.

It was pretty late into the night, and Nashi had to go to school the following day. All of sudden Nashi flung the door to the room open. "REIKI!" Nashi yelled, making Reiki turned to her. She had a worried expression on her face.

"What?" Reiki asked, Nashi walked towards him and put her small hands on his shoulders. "GALE IS IN THE HOSPITAL!" Nashi yelled, shaking him back and forth. Igneel sat in his bed confused.

"WHAT!" Reiki yelled, he removed her hands from his shoulders and sprinted out the door. "Wait! You don't know the room number!" Nashi yelled to the Reiki that was in the hall. Then they heard a faint "What room number!?". Nashi opened her mouth to tell him the number but Igneel interrupted her "348!" Igneel yelled. He waited a few seconds before hearing "Ok!".

"That's not the room number"

Igneel smirked "I know"

Reiki ran through the halls. He scanned each room number for 348. He looked at each room number before releasing that there wasn't a room with the number 348. "Insert bad word" Reiki yelled, he ran back to Igneel's room.

He flunged the door open. "What's the real number!" Reiki yelled. Nashi walked to the door while yelling, "Follow me!" Reiki nodded while following the sprinting Nashi.

They ran to a hospital door. Nashi opened the door, Reiki caught a glimpse of a sleeping Gale. Nashi smiled while looking at Gale. "She's fine" Nashi said as she walked out the door. "You coming?" she asked.

"Nah I'll stay" Reiki said, as he walked to the bottom of her bed and took a seat. Nashi couldn't help but notice a small blush on his cheeks. But she didn't understand why he was blushing, he's dating Sylvia. _She barely understood what blushing was._

"Ok!" Nashi said as she walked out the door. "I wonder why Gale is even in the hospital" Nashi mumbled while walking out the door.

Nashi checked the time to see that it was pretty late. She needed to go home. So she would say a quick goodbye and find a nice park bench to sleep on. Reiki would have helped, but he was too worried about Gale to be worried about Nashi.

Talk about favorites (hehe). Nashi walked out the hospital doors, ready to find a nice, warm, wooden (no duh) bark bench. She made her way to the park. She walked on the cold sidewalk, watching her feet take each step.

She was blanking out, mainly thinking about Igneel. 'I hope he gets out soon' she bumped into a tree, and she yelped. "DAMMIT!" Nashi screamed throughout the park. People who were standing back gave her weird glances. She quickly put her hand over her mouth before mumbling "Sorry".

She continued to look for a nice park bench to sleep on. She started walking scanning the small park for a bench. Then she stepped on a rock, and fell into the park's lake. She yelped once again.

She sat in the lake completely wet. She looked up from the bottom of the swallow lake to see on the top of the hill two boys fighting.

One looked like the Storm while the other looked like Raiden.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Nashi angrily yelled.


	18. Short Breaths

**Welcome to the next chapter. If you're wondering about Nashi's cut she was covering it up with her knee socks she was wearing that day. I hope you enjoy!**

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Nashi angrily yelled. Suddenly Storm and Raiden looked at the wet Nashi.

"NASHI!" They both yelled. Storm looked at Raiden with an angry look "You know her?" Storm asked, Raiden gave an angry look too. "Yes I do, she's my future girlfriend" Nashi's face become red and flushed.

Storm punched Raiden in the face. "This isn't time to be flirting" Storm yelled as his fist hit Raiden in the face.

Nashi stayed still in the cold water, but she was very confused. "WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING" Nashi yelled, they didn't listen and continued to fight.

She stood up, then she fell back into the water because of how slippery it was. She yelped, but they still fought. She cut herself on the rock, and blood started spilling from the cut. "Insert bad word" she mumbled.

Nashi stood back up and slowly walked up to the hill, where Storm and Raiden were fighting. Punches and kicks, them yelling and screaming. Nashi kicked Storm's leg causing him to fall to the ground.

"What was that for!" Storm yelled holding his leg. "I wanna join" Nashi said, like it was obvious. Storm blankly stared at her. "What?" Raiden watched the whole entire thing.

"I said I wanna join" and then there was no sight of Raiden…. Storm let out a laugh, "Wimp!" Nashi hit him on the top of his head. "He's not a wimp!" Nashi yelled, Storm rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." he mumbled.

"When did you even get back!?" Nashi yelled at the black haired boy. Storm shrugged, you could tell he was thinking because of the look at his face.

"This morning" Storm answered.

"Unbelieveable"

~ Early into the school morning.

Nashi sat in her class with Sylvia next to her. It was before the bell rang so students were still coming into the class. Suddenly Kazuto walked into the room and took a seat next to Sylvia.

Nashi was surprised and confused. 'Why did Kazuto take a seat next to Sylvia?' Nashi thought as she stared at Kazuto and Sylvia. They looked Sylvia then at Kazuto, then Sylvia then Kazuto, back Sylvia then back at Kazuto.

Sylvia noticed Nashi staring at her and Kazuto. "Why is Nashi staring at Via?" she asked, Nashi just smirked like how Igneel would. Then she thought of something Happy used to say; although, she didn't remember it was something happy said, she barely remembered Happy "You likkkkkkkke each other" a blush appeared on Sylvia and Kazuto's cheeks.

"Do you even know what that means?! Via has a boyfriend!" Sylvia yelled, Nashi shrugged. She grabbed her pencil. She always borrowed a pencil from Gale since she never had enough money to buy school materials. She borrowed one of Sylvia's old school backpacks, and she used her mother's old out dated phone.

"You have a boyfriend!" Kazuto yelled. He seemed disappointed, which Sylvia found very suspicious. Nashi stared at them blankly.

"Class!" Mirajane yelled as all the kids turned their heads to face the direction of her. "Please everyone take a seat" Every kid who was standing up headed to their desks. Mira grabbed a light pen and began to write onto the air.

"Today we'll be learning about magic energy" Mirajane said as she wrote the basics of magic energy onto the air.

"Magic is all over the land, so the principal wanted all science classes to learn about magic, and the magic energy into someone's body. In your physics classes you'll be practicing learning magic. It won't be very powerful though." Mira wrote a page number.

"Turn to this page number with your textbooks" Mira said, as Nashi and everyone else turned to the page.

'Lost Magic' it read.

Nashi's eyes couldn't help but wander to the section to the page that was dedicated to dragon slayer magic. For some reason she felt connected to this magic, and it's studies.

~ After School is Over

Nashi walked outside the school gates, she was waiting for Sylvia and her brothers. Sylvia finally walked out the school with Rin and Storm following behind. "Nashi!" Sylvia yelled and waved.

Rin rolled his eyes which earned him a good smack on the shoulder from Storm. "Would you stop" Storm said with a serious look on his face. Rin instantly behaved.

"So Nashi do you want to visit Igneel?" Sylvia asked, which earned a shocking look from Storm. "Does she know" he whispered into Nashi's ear. Nashi nodded her head. "When I was calling you that time, I was going to tell that he woke up from his coma" Nashi said, Storm gasped.

"He did wha-"

"What coma?" Rin interrupted his older brother.

"It's none of your business." Nashi said, she held her school bag close. Reiki came running out of the school building. "Nashi!" He yelled.

Rin, Sylvia, and Storm gave him weird looks. "Reiki?" Sylvia said, Reiki ran to Nashi and came face to face with her. "Nashi I'm so sorry!" Reiki yelled, he slammed her head against his chest. "I apologize for my ignorance". He can sometimes be a lot like Erza…. "F-for what" Nashi stuttered. Her head hurt so much from him banging it onto his chest.

"Last night!" Reiki yelled like she knew what he was talking about. Nashi again questioned, "What are you talking about?".

"I wasn't thinking about where you had to stay! Where did you go?" Reiki said, Rin, Sylvia, and Storm suspiciously eyed Reiki and Nashi.

"My parents are out of town, I didn't want to be home alone I told Reiki and I guess he feels bad about not letting me stay with him. He was too busy visiting Gale in the hospital." Nashi stated.

Reiki went along, "Yeah, I'm sorry" Reiki rubbed the back of his head. Sylvia looked at Reiki, then back at Nashi.

"OK" Sylvia said, she grabbed Nashi's hand and walked out the school gates. "We're going to visit Gale and Igneel" Sylvia yelled to her two brothers. Reiki came running after them. "Hey can I visit them with ya'll!" Nashi stopped walking, causing Sylvia to stop as well.

"Sure" Nashi flashed a "Dragneel" smile. "If Reiki can go, can I too" Storm whined. Rin just flat out walked away. Sylvia rolled her eyes. "Of course!" Nashi yelled she didn't pay attention to Rin's rude behavior, a small blush appeared on Storm's cheeks. He felt guilty for his brother, and Sylvia felt guilty too. They didn't know why he would act rude like that sometimes. And it was all directed to Nashi. She was like his personal punching bag for feelings. That made Storm and Sylvia only feel worse.

"Come on!" Nashi yelled at Storm. Reiki, Nashi, and Sylvia were ahead of him. Storm spaced out for a second, he was mainly thinking about Rin's rude behavior. Nashi ran to Storm and grabbed his hand. She tugged him to where Sylvia and Reiki were standing.

Then he let go of her hand. "I'm coming" he whined, and he walked with them all the way to the hospital.

"Storm" Reiki said while walking. "Yes" Storm answered. Reiki stopped walking, he pointed to Nashi, who was far ahead, she was sniffing a flower. A gust of wind came and Nashi's hair blew into the wind.

She looked beautiful. "What's wrong with that?" Storm asked, Reiki was acting as if sniffing a flower was a crime. "Nothing, just that you needed to know…"

"Know that she was looking at a flower?" Storm questioned.

"Yes" Reiki said, they started walking again.

After awhile they finally made it to the hospital. Storm, Reiki and Sylvia stood in the front doors while Nashi was nowhere in sight. "Where did Nashi go?" Sylvia asked Storm and Reiki, in which they replied but shrugging. "Maybe she's already-" Storm couldn't finish his sentence because Nashi came from a different direction screaming.

"WAIT FOR ME~!" Nashi yelled, Storm face palmed. "Of course" Reiki mumbled. "So are we going or not?" Sylvia asked holding the door opened.

Nashi and everyone else walked into the hospital, soon after Sylvia walked in. They walked up the stairs, Reiki went into Gale's room while Nashi, Sylvia, and Storm went into Igneel's.

Nashi opened Igneel's room door. She took a step inside his small room to see his dresser on the floor. Books scattered on the floor. Pillows and bed spreads pulled of the bed. Everything was a mess.

But in the middle of it all was Igneel sitting on the floor with his hands on his ears sobbing. Nashi gasped at the sight, as Storm and Sylvia did.

"Igneel?" Nashi whispered. She was trying to get this attention without him going crazy. Igneel's sobs got louder and louder.

"Igneel?" Nashi said a little louder. He did nothing but scream and cry. Nashi watched in absolute horror, Sylvia and Storm were to shocked to say anything. Nashi slowly and quietly walked next to Igneel, then she crouched down.

"Igneel are you ok?" Nashi whispered. Igneel's tears were falling to the wood floors. Igneel's mouth opened, "I-I s-saw t-them". Nashi stared at his red and puffy face.

"Saw who?" Nashi put her small hand on his bony back. Storm and Sylvia slowly moved closer to the siblings. Igneel didn't say a word.

He moved his hands to his eyes trying his best to cover his tears. "I-I t-think I-I'm g-going c-crazy" he whispered.

His tears dripped onto his pale skin. "Igneel who did you see?" Nashi asked sweetly. She patted her brother's back with concern. Igneel stayed silent. Nashi asked once again, this time he answered."I-I s-saw m-mom a-and d-dad".

Nashi stared at him with disbelief, Storm and Sylvia were confused. "Do they not visit him" Sylvia whispered to Storm, he shook his head. "Let's not ask questions it may be a sensitive topic" Storm whispered very quietly to his blue haired sister.

She nodded. Nashi slowly tried to help Igneel stand.

He fell onto the ground in tears.

Then his breaths breaths began to be shorten.

His eyes were now closed.

"IGNEEL!"

 **Sorry for it being wayyyyy to short, but I needed this part to be suspenseful.**


	19. Photo

**Welcome to the newest chapter of Petals. I hope you enjoy~**

"IGNEEL!" Nashi screamed. She started screaming on the top of her lungs, tears screaming down her face. "HELP HELP HELP" she cried.

Storm and Sylvia quickly ran out of the room to get help. Nashi put her ear to his chest, checking if he was breathing.

When she didn't hear any signs of breath more tears screaming down her beautiful face. "Please breathe!" she screamed.

Tears were dripping onto Igneel's face. "I HATE THIS!" Nashi yelled, she stood up and kicked a book that was on the ground. She kicked it, and kicked it some more.

The more she kicked it, the more tears dripped from her big brown eyes. "THIS ISN'T FAIR!" she fell to the wood floors.

His doors flung open, with Nashi sitting on the ground crying. Sylvia and Storm were standing behind the crowd of nurses and doctors.

They rushed to Igneel and commanded Nashi to leave the room. She ran out of the room, tears were still dripping. While walking out she came across Sylvia and Storm.

She smiled fakely at them, "Thank you for getting those nurses and doctors-" Nashi didn't finish her sentence. Storm pulled Nashi into a hug, Sylvia grabbed Nashi's small hand.

"Don't worry it'll be okay" Sylvia reassured Nashi. Storm didn't say a word, he just held her tightly.

"You have friends now why don't you notice that! Damnit!" Storm yelled pulling Nashi closer and closer into their hug.

Sylvia squeezed Nashi's hand. "I can tell he's strong. He has that same look in his eyes you have Nashi. That's a look of strength-" Sylvia was cut off by the sobbing Nashi.

"It's not a look of strength, if he has the same look in his eyes like me. It's sadness and fear, and it always was" Nashi said, the tears were no longer pouring from the river of sadness called her eyes.

"Nashi?" Sylvia mumbled. Storm let her out of his grip. "Sorry forget I said anything" Nashi said as she walked to the doors of the hospital. "She never tells Via anything" Sylvia said sadly.

Storm put his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"She's not ready to tell us".

"Even if she isn't Via feels she's carrying a burden that's too much for her" Sylvia said with her hair covering her eyes.

"What about you Sylvia." Storm said, Sylvia turned her head with her eyes wide. "Nevermind" Storm removed his hand and went the general direction Nashi went.

"Via does have a burden" Sylvia whispered as she went the way her brother and friends went.

Reiki came from Gale's room after heard the ruckus that was going on. "Nashi?" he yelled out. He walked down the hospital stairs. (Because Igneel's room is a floor under Gale's room).

Walking down the stairs he saw nurses and doctors standing outside Igneel's room, a few were actually in the room. Suddenly he felt a familiar feeling.

He knew Igneel, and Igneel knew him. _They were best friends._ Small tears began to form in Reiki's eyes.

He ran down the hallway searching for Nashi. He saw Nashi standing in the doorway of the hospital. Her face was red and puffy, and worst of all you could see the look of terror and pain on her face.

Storm and Sylvia were standing next to her. Storm had a look of pity, while Sylvia just looked plain sad. Nashi was shaking and you could see Storm trying to provide her comfort.

Reiki ran to Nashi and the others. Tears were down his face, "Nashi! Are you ok!?" he yelled standing right in front of Nashi.

She smiled, the most fake smile she could put on. Reiki didn't know she was suffering this time, she had such a large burden she had to carry with that small back of hers.

And here she was trying to be strong, _she was smiling._ "You don't have to smile" Reiki said soft and smooth.

Tears developed in her eyes. She turned to look at Storm. She buried her small face into his chest.

She was trying to hide the tears. Storm put his hand on her pink head. "Igneel's ok" Storm said quietly.

"But I'm not" Nashi whispered, she tried to put on another smile. Even if the smile was fake, maybe her real tears would stop shedding.

 _She wasn't fine. When was she ever fine?_

"Let's get you home" Storm whispered, Nashi remove her head from his chest.

"I'm fine-"

Reiki grabbed Nashi's arm and tugged her out the hospital. "She needs someone to stay with! She's staying with me!" Reiki yelled, and dragged Nashi all the way to his house.

Storm and Sylvia stared blankly at them. When they were out of sight, Sylvia asked a question even though she knew the answer "Do you think she's fine?" Sylvia asked.

"No" Storm answered.

' _She never was_ '

"Reiki!" Nashi yelled, he was dragging her by her arm. "I can walk you know!" Nashi yelled, because it wasn't already obvious.

Reiki let go of her small arm. "I'm sorry I'm just worried" Reiki said, his facial expression was unreadable. "Igneel will be ok" Nashi said with a sad smile.

"What about you?" Reiki asked, Nashi stayed silent. "Are you okay?" he asked, he grabbed her arms into a tight grip.

"Honestly, _no_ "

"Then why do you pretend there's nothing wrong"

"Because maybe one day I'll believe it"

"I understand" Reiki said, his voice was quiet and it sounded soft. It was gentle, which made Nashi feel calm.

"I'm glad you're my friend" Nashi said, she had a small smile spread across her lips. "I'm glad all of you are my friends" Reiki let go of her small arms.

They began walking to Reiki's house. They were standing in the green lawn. Nashi looked up at their house with a smile. "You have a nice house" Nashi said, Reiki smiled.

"Thanks, I bet you have a nicer ho-" Reiki realised she didn't have a house. "H-hoe I meant to say hoe!" _(What even Reiki?!~Sachiko)_

Nashi stared at him confused. "What's a hoe?" Nashi asked, thank God she's dense. "That's a talk for another day…".

Reiki and Nashi walked to the door. Reiki reached his hand out to make contact with the front door's doorknob. He twisted it, opening the door.

He walked in with Nashi following. "I brought a friend!" Reiki yelled, Jellal from the top floor yelled back "Okay!".

Reiki turned to Nashi with a smile. "Make yourself home". Jellal came rushing down from upstairs. "Reiki! Can you babysit Rose, Natalie, and Ichigo?" Jellal asked his son while he put on his coat.

"Sure" Reiki replied, it was often that he had to babysit his little sisters. _Not that he minded though._ Jellal smiled, he ran out the door not even noticing Nashi.

"Hey Reiki I'm going to use the bathroom" Nashi whispered to her reddish-purplish haired friend. Reiki nodded, "There's an upstairs bathroom".

Nashi walked up the stairs, strangely she had a fear of stairs. She slowly crawled her way up the stairs.

When finally reaching the top floor she stood to her feet. Nashi looked around the upper floor, she noticed a hallway and a play room.

She opened the first door she saw. Noticing that this wasn't a bathroom but a bedroom she shut the door. She checked the next room, and noticed that this also wasn't a bathroom.

She opened the final door to discover a bathroom. Exactly what she needed. She used the bathroom (because I'm not going to put her peeing into detail).

After walking out of the bathroom, don't worry she washed her hands before exiting the room! While walking out she heard the sobs of a woman.

She followed the sound she heard. Each step she took the sobs got louder. She took a step back, she couldn't hear the cries of the woman as loud. Nashi step a couple steps ahead of her.

She noticed that the sounds were coming from a closed door. Nashi walked to the door, and put her ear up against it.

She could hear the women crying and crying. Nashi reached for the handle of the door. She twisted the knob slowly. When the door open she saw Erza sitting on her bed with a picture in her hands.

Nashi walked up to her from behind. Nashi saw the photo to see Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Erza standing in front of the Fairy Tail guild.

"Why is my mom and dad in that photo?"

 **Another short chapter, but at least I updated! Before I end this chapter I must say something THAT IS TICKING ME OFF! THE STUPID ICE CREAM TRUCK COMPLETELY SKIPPED MY STREET! SEE YOU IN HELL ICE CREAM TRUCK PEOPLE! Just kidding! BUT I'M STILL PISSED! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	20. Slowly Setting

**Welcome to the newest chapter of Petals! I'm in English right now because I finished my paper, so instead of telling them I'm done I'm just going to write. (10:37 AM 3rd Period). ENGLISH IS ALMOST DONE YAY! (10:44 AM 3rd Period Almost Lunch).**

"Why is my mom and dad in that photo?" Nashi asked standing over Erza's shoulder. Erza turned her head, she saw Nashi standing there with a puzzled look on her face.

"Mom and dad?" Erza thought out loud. Erza's tears stopped. Nashi nodded, "Yeah the blond girl and the pink headed boy." Nashi said, she flashed a smile.

Erza looked at Nashi in complete disbelief. Nashi crouched down and pointed towards Natsu and Lucy in the photo.

Erza pulled her into a hug. "I can't believe it you're their daughter" Erza whispered softly. At that moment Reiki walked in screaming. "Nashi don't go in there!" he yelled.

While walking in he saw his mother hugging Nashi. Erza parted from the hug with a smile spread across her lips.

She was smiling.

She hasn't smiled in years.

Jellal came in the room moments later. He saw Erza smiling at a pink haired girl who resembled Natsu and Lucy.

"Erza…." he dropped the coat he was holding. Erza didn't feel fear, and the war didn't matter to her. _Even after everything that happened._

~Flashback (Because I love flashbacks)

Erza stood in the general area of the broken guild hall. The building was destroyed, and everyone was covered in blood, or had scars and bad injures.

Master stood on a pile of rubbish, he had tears in his eyes. "This marks the end of Fairy Tail! Because of this war people will be hunting each and everyone of you!".

Natsu yelled out to Master, objecting his wishes. "We don't care! We can fight together-"

"This isn't like all the other times! The guild has to disband"

Erza opened her mouth to speak, but in a matter of seconds Master was gone.

 _Fairy Tail really was over._

~ End of Flashback

At first Erza would just throw fits when anything reminded her of the war. Then she began to get worse and worse. She started isolating herself from everything and everyone. Everything broke her brave heart.

And now all of a sudden, a random girl comes in and saves her from her nightmare. Jellal couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Erza was acting like…. Well… Erza! "Erza?" Jellal asked, he was scared this dream would end.

Erza looked at her husband, "Hello Jellal" she said as if she had no problems. Reiki quickly hugged his mother.

Nashi was completely clueless to the situation. Erza hugged back to her teenage son. He was confused with her attitude, as everyone else.

"Miss, may I ask again why my parents are in that photo?" Nashi asked, Reiki broke from their hug and pushed Nashi out the room, he followed.

"Let's leave her alone" Reiki said when they were completely out of the room. He closed the bedroom's door.

"But-"

"No buts!"

"What are you my mother?"

"No I'm your father"

Nashi walked away rolling her eyes.

Meanwhile Igneel's at the hospital. He's laying in his bed completely silent. Some doctors are looking at a X-rays they got from him. They stared trying to see what the problem was. Then a doctor spoke up, "I think it's the magic power." the doctor pointed to the unstabilized magic power built up in his body.

"It is" said another doctor, "It looks like it's been built up for too long. If we don't treat it he could die."

"Even if we were to treat it, it's building up too quickly. The boy's only 13 and he's been in a coma for the past five years! The lack of activity caused for it to build more quickly than others. The only way for him to tame it is to learn magic. But it seems he is already contracted to a magic"

"We need to study this, we'll need more X-Rays. _Or it may be too late._ "

Igneel was sound asleep. He didn't know that he had magic power or that he was close to death, magic was building up inside for both him _and Nashi._

~Late into the night

Nashi slept on Reki's bed while he was on the floor. It's been years since she was on a nice comfortable bed.

She pulled his warm covers onto her cold body. A smile spread across her face as she slept pleasantly.

~Nashi's dream

Nashi stood in a pile of rubbish, with buildings crashed, and she looked very bruised. She had scars and scratches, she looked very beat up.

Nashi closed her eyes, opening them again. For some reason she felt as if she was ready to fight, _not just with her bare fists._

Gale, Sylvia, Rin, Reiki, Rosemary, and Storm were all standing there with her.

Storm was standing ahead of her, as a magic beam came towards the way of Storm. He was hit by this magic, and fell to the ground.

Sylvia screamed as she watched her brother fall in pain. Nashi's eyes widen, she saw Storm fall to the ground with blood spilling from his mouth.

Nashi faced the owner of the beam in anger. Tears were dripping from everyone's eyes.

~End of Dream

Nashi opened her eyes, tears were spilling from them. She pulled the covers off her small body and headed to Reiki's bedroom door. She opened it, and rushed down the stairs.

She made her way to the front door, she twisted the doorknob opening it, and she sprinted out of the house.

She grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed Sylvia's number. Sylvia didn't pick up…

Nashi began to be become more and more impatient. She called Gale instead. Maybe she knew Sylvia's address… She needed to talk to her blue haired friend, along with her idiotic brother.

Nashi dialed her number…. Ring…. Ring….. Ring….

 **The phone call:**

Gale: Hello? Who is this eleven at night?

Nashi: Ummmm… hi. It's Nashi. Do you know Sylvia's address.

Gale: Yeah, why?

Nashi: No reason.

She couldn't tell her it was a bad dream, she would explain that later. It was urgent.

 **Back to phone call:**

Gale: Ok…

Nashi: What's the address!

Gale: Ok, ok! It's (pretend address)

Nashi quickly hung up the call. She slowly ran into the direction of the neighborhood Sylvia lived at. Scanning for her house address on every house she passed by.

When she finally found the address she crawled up the building and opened a random window. She didn't know if it was Sylvia's, or Storm's, heck it could be Gray and Juvia's bedroom window.

She opened the window and slowly crawled into the room. Luckily for her; it was Sylvia and Rin's room. The lights to the room was off so she couldn't see a thing.

Nashi's movements were slow and quiet, she tip toed to Rin and Sylvia's bunk. Slowly she crawled onto the non-sturdy ladder. It made a crackling noise, which to Nashi's inconvenience, it woke Rin up.

Rin lifted his body up from his comfortable part of his bed. He lift his head up, to be kicked by Nashi's foot that was hanging from the latter that Nashi was failing at limbing. Rin fell back onto the floor with a loud *thump*. His feet were on his bed while the rest of his body was hanging off the small part of the bottom bunk.

Nashi fully climbed the ladder, she face Sylvia sound asleep. Even though there was not nearly enough space for Nashi, she laid next to the sleeping blue haired girl. She bear-hugged her best friend out of fear because of her dream.

From down the stairs, Gray laid in his bed hearing a loud *thump* from up stairs. He turned over to meet his wife's ear. Slowly he whispered into his wife's ear, "Honey do you know what that was?" Juvia stayed asleep not hearing what her Gray-sama said.

Gray grunted, he rolled out of bed and headed to Rin's room, in which the noise came from. When he made it to the door of their room he put his hand onto the doorknob and twisted it. When he opened the door, he saw Rin passed out onto the ground, and Sylvia being bear-hugged by some random pink haired girl. This is normal, right? _Normal._

Gray rubbed his eyes, checking to see if his eyesight was giving out on him. This is something Natsu would do. So this is why he thinks it's normal, right? "I miss that flame brain that much?" Gray mumbled walking out the door. When he closed the door, he looked down the hall. Storm was standing was holding his teddy bear he's has since he was two.

"What's going on?" Storm asked, Gray shrugged. "I miss an idiot" Gray let out a small chuckle. "Really who?" Storm asked, squeezing his teddy bear. Only his family members know that he has this teddy bear.

He was too embarrassed to tell anyone about, Sylvia and Rin would always tease him over it. "Natsu" Gray said, and he walked away without another word.

Storm shrugged and went towards Sylvia and Rin's door. He opened it, still holding his teddy bear. He saw Rin passed out and Nashi with Sylvia laying in bed…. Cuddling? "Nashi?!" Storm accidentally yelled, causing Sylvia to wake up.

Nashi eyes widen, she hasn't gone to bed, just silently hugging sleeping Sylvia death. She was afraid to go to sleep.

Nashi lifted her body up from the bed. She made eye contact to with Storm, Storm didn't realise he was holding his teddy bear until Nashi pointed to the fluffy bear he was holding.

Storm quickly noticed that their window was wide open. He pointed to Sylvia lifting her blue head out of her covers, Nashi turned her head and that left him with a perfect opportunity. He tossed his teddy bear out the window while whispering "So sorry Colorful" (That's the name of his bear).

He turned around with tears down his face, and he was clenching his fist. "I'll miss you Colorful".

Outside

Someone was walking outside on the sidewalk, close to the window when suddenly he felt something soft and fluffy hit his face.

The guy looked down to see a small teddy bear laying on the cold, concrete ground. Slowly the man walked away from the fluffy teddy bear, with a terrified face.

Inside

Sylvia woke up and yawned, she turned her head and saw Nashi sitting right next to her. "Nashi! What are you doing here" Nashi laughed nervously.

"I had a bad dream…" Nashi said quietly, with a blush on her cheeks from the embarrassment. She believed that being scared of a simple dream was baby like. And if she told them she came all the way over because Storm died in her dream, they would probably laugh at her. Or at least that's what she thought.

"Really about what?" Sylvia asked, Nashi started sweating. She seemed nervous. "Aren't you spending the night at Reiki's" Nashi's sweat began to stain the sheets. "Nashi?" Sylvia poked Nashi's red cheek.

"STORM IS DEAD! DEATH, NO LONGER!" Storm blankly stared at the pink haired girl. "What?" he asked, very confused.

"In my dream you died, so I came here to check and see if you were still alive. I need comfort." Nashi puffed her cheeks out. Her face has never been redder. Storm let out a small chuckle, and Sylvia giggled. They began laughing, which to Nashi's embarrassment made her feel uncomfortable.

"I knew it" Nashi said, her face was getting redder and redder, if that was even possible. Storm stopped laughing, and smiled. "It's okay Nashi. It's that, normally if people have bad dreams they don't sneak into someone's house."

Sylvia stopped laughing to, "Nashi were not trying to embarrass you" Sylvia promised. Nashi let out a small sigh, her cheeks were still tinted with a light pink. Nashi climbed down the ladder from the bunk.

She set her foot onto the wood floor. Nashi let out a smile, looking at Storm, in which he blushed. "Bye now!" Nashi waved her hand, she walked to the window seal and put her small hands up against the wood. She pulled her body up, allowing her to jump. She jumped out the window, and fell into the bushes.

"What just happened?" Storm questioned, Sylvia shrugged from the top part of their bunk. Storm sighed, and walked back to his room. "I lost my teddy bear" he mumbled sadly. Nashi climbed out the bushed, and walked onto the sidewalk. She noticed the bear Storm was holding minutes ago, sitting on the concrete sidewalk. Nashi bented down and picked up the fluffy, she let out a small smile.

"I'll give it to Storm later" she said, and made her way to Reiki's house. Minutes later, Nashi was laying back onto Reiki's bed, without him even knowing she left the house in the first place.

Nashi snuggled into the cover, still holding Storm's bear. She figure if she couldn't give it to him now, she could just cuddle with it. Nashi closed her small eyes, and drifted off the sleep.

Meanwhile in heaven Lucy stood on the golden grass that shimmered in the sun light. Her husband stood inches away, facing his beautiful wife.

"Igneel may join us soon" Lucy said, Natsu stared at her with a depressing look.

"That would leave Nashi in depression"

 **The end! I hope you enjoyed.**


	21. Parting Words

**Welcome to the newest chapter of Petals. I wanna say thank you to all the review's I've been getting. This story is really fun to write and I can't wait to write more. My goal is to finish this before Summer ends, but I still have a LOT of ideas I haven't written so it may go much, much, longer. Also, I know I've talked about this before, but how often should I update? I feel like if I have a set date each week the chapters won't be as interesting and poorly written since I would be forcing myself to write. If I updated every Monday would that be alright? And if I don't update on some Mondays it will be probably be out later that week. I also I have more stories, and I need to be focusing on which I'm sadly, not. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Long author's note)**

Nashi put her notebook into her locker. Sylvia was standing behind her, rushing Nashi to hurry up and get to class. Nashi closed her locker and face her small friend. "I'm coming" she claimed.

"Finally" Sylvia said, she started walking to the classroom they were told to be in. Nashi followed behind. "Is Igneel doing fine?" Sylvia asked, as they walked in the long narrow hallway.

Nashi hesitantly answered, "I haven't visited him since". Sylvia took a small glance at her friend. Nashi's facial expression certainly wasn't happy. But it wasn't like Sylvia expected her to be okay.

If it was Rin or Storm, Sylvia would have a hard time hiding her sadness. It came to Sylvia shockingly that she could be so brave. But for the last few days, Nashi's happiness seemed plastic.

She was acting like a pretty little lifeless doll. A doll whose box hasn't been opened yet. "I'm visiting him after school" Nashi mumbled quietly, but not quiet enough for Sylvia not to hear. "That's great" Sylvia clapped her hands, "Can Via come with?"

Nashi shook her head, "I need to visit him, alone.". Sylvia frowned, but nodded in understanding. They made it to the classroom they were supposed to be in. Normally Gale would accompany them, but she was still in the hospital. Nashi took a seat down, and Sylvia took her seat afterwards.

Nashi put her pencil, that she borrowed from Gale and STILL hasn't given back, down onto her desk waiting for the teacher to give them their assignment. Mrs. Dreyar passed out all their assignments and sat at her wooden desk at the back of the room.

It was another magic lesson, how to create magic energy was the main topic of their lesson. Nashi stared at the paper blanking out. Sylvia tapped her shoulder, trying to get her friend to pay attention.

Nashi snapped out of her imagination and began working on her paper. She filled in blank after blank until the bell rang. Time for her next class, and at this school it would be hell.

Nashi picked up her stuff and made her way out of the classroom door. While walking in the hallway she could hear whispers. The usual. She's a whore. Bitch. Rude. Pissy. But none of them have even met her, how in the world are they getting those ideas.

It's not like it matters. If Lucy were alive she would tell Nashi to march in those hallways with her head held high. So that's what Nashi did. She walked to her next class with a smile plastered across her face, she had her back up straight, and she never once looked at the people saying cruel things.

Nashi walked into her next class and took her seat. Class was beginning.

~Timeskip to after school

Nashi began walking to the hospital after she said her goodbye's to Sylvia and her brothers. Storm hasn't started school there yet, but he's enrolling. He will probably be attending school there in about a week.

When Nashi finally was in the hospital she made her way to her brother's room. She slowly opened the door, he was sound asleep.

Nashi smiled at her sleeping brother, and walked out of the doorway to his room. She closed the door, and sat at the end of Igneel's bed.

"You had me worried" Nashi said, staring at her brother. She looked away from her brother. Why couldn't things be normal. Why can't her parents come back from the dead. Why was Igneel constantly battling death.

Sometimes she thought about committing suicide, and sometimes she was awfully close to doing it. But then she would remember she father smiling, no matter what. Deep down she knew he was sad inside. At the time she could never tell. After being through hell, she could tell when people were sad.

Igneel's eyes opened, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. "Hi Nashi" he barely managed to get out. Nashi looked at her awake brother, she waved. "Hi Iggy, are you feeling well?". Igneel nodded even though his chest felt like it could explode any second.

"That's good, do you want to hear a story" Nashi asked, he nodded once again. "What would you like to hear?". He hesitated to answer. "Oh come anything you would like".

Igneel stared blankly into Nashi's eyes, making her very suspicious. Igneel opened his mouth, and his words began to speak. "Can I hear something… about… mom and dad's death?".

It was a strange request, and a very sensitive topic, but Nashi figured if he wanted to know more about it, then he could know more about it.

"W-what exactly do you want to know." Nashi said, Igneel pulled the hospital covers off his body. "Anything" he began to stand.

"What are you doing-" Nashi was cut off by Igneel, "Just tell me".

"Mom and dad were hunted. I don't know why." She was clueless to what happened and what will happen, Igneel walked towards the hospital door. "And?" he said while opening the door, Nashi stood from the bed.

"They might come after us, I need you to be careful." she exclaimed, Nashi took a step closer to Igneel. "Is it because of your dream, or your cut, or what happened in the store?" Igneel said as Nashi's eyes widen.

"How do you-" She couldn't finish her sentence, Igneel interrupted his sister "Mom and dad told me".

Nashi shook her head, "They're dead" she said. Igneel nodded, "They told me". Nashi shook her head once more. "Please stop, they aren't alive" Nashi begged. Igneel scoffed but listened to his sister. "How did you really find out" Nashi asked, Igneel walked towards his older sister.

"They told me" he said, taking each step slowly, one by one. Nashi became angry, "Please stop! How did you really find out!" she yelled.

Igneel was now faced to his sister. "They told me" he said. Tears started dripping down Nashi's face. This was the last thing she needed. "They're dead!" she screamed. She lifted her hand up, Igneel reached and grabbed her wrist.

"I swear they told me!" his grip tighten on Nashi's wrist. She shook her head, for the third time. "THEY ARE DEAD IGNEEL! HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE YOU TO REALISE THAT THEY ARE GONE! PLEASE FORGET ABOUT THEM!" Nashi angrily yelled, her tears furiously dripped from her face.

"Why would I do that" Igneel whispered, he let go of her wrist causing her to fall to the ground in tears. "It's ok" he mumbled while crouching down. He wrapped his arms around his big sister.

"It's ok" he repeated, Nashi put her arm onto his back. "I'm glad you're okay" she whispered. He smiled, "I'm glad you're okay too".

"Why wouldn't I be okay" Nashi asked, she broke from the hug. "You might be closer to death than you think. They are coming after us, stay safe." Igneel whispered. Before falling to the ground he said one more thing, "I heard everything you said" he smiled.

Tears were slowly falling from his brown eyes. Nashi's eyes widen as he fell down. Nashi put her head on his chest. It was too late. He was dead.


	22. Igneel's Lonely Grave

**Welcome to the next chapter of Petals! I'm sorry that the chapters are getting a little bit shorter, the next chapter will be longer, I promise. (I think I said those exact words on Another Nalu Tale author's note) Enjoy the chapter!**

Nashi stood next to Igneel's grave. She was wearing a black dress and holding a red umbrella. She stood there in silence as water droplets from the sky hit the ground. Her bangs were shadowing her beautiful face.

Her expression was emotionless. She didn't know what to think. She heard hear other people from the graveyard crying to their lost ones. She just stood still.

"Igneel…." Nashi whispered, "I thought I was protecting you" she dropped the umbrella and fell to her knees. Small tears were streaming down her face. "But…" she could barely speak, "You were always the one protecting me".

Nashi's tears began falling to the ground. She was trembling. "I-I l-lost e-everything" her sobs were getting louder.

"EVERYTHING" she yelled, her small hands were on her knees. She yelled and cried, she let it all out.

But now, she was alone, truly alone. She spent every last bit of her money on Igneel's grave, a black dress, and a lone umbrella.

Now she had nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Meanwhile Sylvia was at her own house, laying on her top of the bunk staring at the ceiling. "Nashi wasn't at school yesterday" she mumbled.

Storm happened to walk into the room at the exact moment, "Maybe something's up?" he said, causing Sylvia to sit up.

"Yeah maybe." Sylvia whispered. "We should call her" Storm said, he pulled his phone out and dialed her number, he knew it by heart. He wouldn't like to admit it, but he memorized her phone number better than his own mother's.

Dialing…. Dialing…. Finally the phone picked up.

The phone call

Storm: Nashi?  
The other line: Sorry this number isn't in use anymore, if you would like to call tech specialist please press 1-

Storm hung up. "She doesn't have her phone anymore" he said, Sylvia arched a brow, "Are you sure you didn't type it wrong" Storm held his phone to his chest. "I'm positive" he said.

Sylvia frowned.

"Something's up" Sylvia said, she didn't look at happy. Gray came from behind Storm, without Storm knowing. "BOO!" Gray yelled, causing Storm to turn to his head.

He had a blank expression on his face. "Not funny" he said, Storm removed the cell phone from his chest.

Gray frowned, "I was positive I got you that time. What's up" Gray said, Storm answered his father's question. "Were worried about our friend" Storm said causing Gray to nod, "I understand. What's wrong"

"We don't know" Sylvia said from the top bunk. "Well what's this friend's name?" Gray asked.

"Nashi…. Something" Storm said, Sylvia finished her brother's sentence.

"Nashi Dragneel" Gray's eyes widen. "She's a Dragneel?" Gray asked, causing Sylvia and Storm to nod. "Yeah, why?" Sylvia asked.

Gray grabbed Storm's wrist and commanded Sylvia to follow. "Do you know where this girl could possibly be?" Gray asked, he marched out down the stairs and made his way to the front door.

They flung the door opened and rushed to the cars. They jumped into Gray's car, and began to take off.

"Where are we going!" Sylvia yelled, "I already asked you. Where is this girl" Gray said, Sylvia buckled her seat belt, she pulled her phone out of her small jean pocket. She dialed Gale's number.

The phone call:

Sylvia: Hey! Are you with Nashi?

Gale: No why-

There was no use to continue the call. "Why do you care so much?" Storm asked his raven haired father.

"I know her parents" Gray said, focused on the road. They were out of their neighbor driving down the town's streets. Storm and Sylvia exchanged confused looks, they were both seated in the back while their father was at the driver's wheel.

"How!" Storm yelled, Gray put his foot on the pedal causing the car to go faster. "Kids, it's about time I tell you something." Gray said, Sylvia and Storm nodded, ready to hear what he had to say.

"Years ago I was a wizard for the famous Fairy Tail guild. I had comrades, many of them. Natsu and Lucy were one of those comrades, which they're her parents. The guild Fairy Tail disbanded after a terrible war. Soon after Nashi was born. She was a pretty little girl, and she certainly like her father. I knew her when she was a small baby. I was good friends with her father and mother, and so was Juvia. After a while we lost touch with her family. It's not like we were strangers we just didn't talk as much. One day Juvia decided to plan something with the family, so she decided to call them. They got new numbers. So she went to her house it was empty. Pictures were scattered all over the floors. They were gone. We haven't seen them since. It's good that you guys are good friends with Nashi. Maybe she can lead me to her parents and I'll finally be able to talk to them".

They couldn't believe what their father just said, but right now the main focus was finding Nashi. "Dad, what were her parents like?" Storm gripped onto Gray's seat. Gray sighed, "Her dad was the biggest idiot I ever met." Gray said, a smile was on his face. Storm chuckled, and Sylvia tried her best not to giggle. "That explains" Sylvia muttered.

They drove around the town but still couldn't find the pink haired girl. The only place they haven't looked is the cemetery, and why would they even need to go there.

But it was all they had left, so Gray parked his car outside the cemetery. The ran into the cemetery with rain pouring onto them.

"Is she here!?" Storm yelled, he looked around. Still no Nashi. Sylvia squinted her eyes, and saw a shadow figure in the distants.

"Look over there!" Sylvia pointed to the figure, Gray and Storm looked in the general direction where Sylvia was pointing, the noticed a girl. It was Nashi.

"I think that's Nashi!" Storm yelled, causing Sylvia and Gray to run to the pink haired girl. She was on the ground, her hands on her knees.

"Nashi!" Sylvia yelled, Nashi turned her head. She faced Sylvia, and Sylvia noticed the tears dripping from her eyes.

"Are you okay.." Sylvia walked towards her best friend. Nashi stood up, and began running off.

She bumped into Storm while running as he was standing in her way. He grabbed both of her wrists, she wasn't able to run anymore.

"What happened?" Sylvia asked, she stood behind Nashi. Sylvia put her hand onto the back of Nashi's shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" Nashi yelled, she tried wiggling out of Storm's grip on her hands, but failed miserably. Storm's grip on her hands tighten.

"What's wrong!" he screamed. Tears that belonged to Nashi dripped on Storm's hand. He looked at her with concern. "Please tell me what's wrong. Why are you in a cemetery?" he removed his hands from her wrists.

She stayed put. She didn't try to run away. "It's nothing" Nashi whispered, she forgot her tears were still falling from her eyes. Storm put his hands on each side of her face.

"It's okay" he whispered. Gray watched his son try to comfort the girl. Sylvia tried her best to make Nashi feel better but it seemed Storm had already taken that job.

Sylvia removed her hand off Nashi's shoulder. She watched Storm calm Nashi down.

"No it's not" Nashi's body was trembling. Storm moved his his face closer to Nashi's. He booped her on the nose with his. (Boop)

He began to nuzzle her nose. "I told you it'll be fine. You just need to tell us" Storm said, his face had a tint of pink.

"Ok"

Gray smiled at his son and Nashi.

' _You fell in love. Didn't you, Storm. Juvia and I certainly will be happy.'_

 **This hurt my heart a little.**


	23. Those Terrible Rumors

**Welcome to the newest chapter of Petals! This chapter starts in the past when Nashi was in 3rd grade. A few months before Natsu and Lucy's death. And the bad rumors about her.**

When Nashi was younger she would wear the strangest outfits. Every once in awhile she wore a sparkly yellow cape, star earnings, a puffy pink skirt, and to top off the outfit she held a princess wand.

In the 3rd grade Nashi was considered the prettiest girl in all of Magnolia Elementary School. Nashi was oblivious to this information, and she never understood why so many boys liked her.

Her best friend in 3rd grade was the one and only Gale Redfox. Gale was pretty as well, and many boys liked her, but she had a crush on Reiki Fernandes.

Right now Nashi sat at her desk holding her small lunch box. Gale was seated next to her small best friend, also holding a lunch box. The bell rang and all the students stood from their desk, racing to get outside the door.

They all ran to the lunch room, and took their seats, while some students waited in line for their lunch trays.

Nashi and Gale sat next to each other, as Reiki sat across from them. "I'm so hungry!" Nashi exclaimed, she opened her lunch box and took out a cheese sandwich. "Man, I hate cheese. Daddy must have packed my lunch" Nashi said, she puffed her cheeks out. "I guess it's better than nothing" she mumbled afterwards.

Gale opened her lunch and took out a instant noodle cup. "Hey wanna trade?" Gale asked Nashi, in reply she nodded.

They switched their items while Reiki watched. "My dad never packs enough for me" Reiki complained. His lunch box was opened, all it contained was a sandwich, a drink, and a small chocolate chip cookie.

Nashi nearly jumped out of her seat after seeing the cookie. "Hey Reiki! You can have…" Nashi looked in her lunch box, a smartie package caught her attention, she grabbed the smartie package and held it up in the air, "You can have these smarties if I can have your cookie!" Nashi yelled, her eyes sparkling.

"Sure. I hate chocolate" Reiki said, he seemed bored. He grabbed his cookie, while Nashi held up the smarties. They exchanged items. "Thank you" Nashi said happily. "Hey Nashi, can we split the cookie. My mom and dad won't let me have chocolate." Gale asked, she did her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course." Nashi split the cookie into two. "Here you go" she handed the other half to Gale. "Yay! Thank you!" Gale yelled, the group of three was now all happy with their food items, and began to eat their lunch.

"Hey Nashi? When is Auntie Lucy going to take me and Igneel to the park?" Reiki asked, his mouth full of food. "After school, remember, you're coming home with Igneel and me!" Nashi exclaimed, she had chocolate all over her small face.

"Hey, you have chocolate all over your face let me wipe it off" Gale said, she grabbed a napkin from the center of the table and put it onto Nashi's lips. She started wiping off the chocolate, "Thanks Gale!" Nashi said, a smile plastered across her lips.

Gale set the napkin to the side, she looked towards Nashi and gave her a sweet smile. Suddenly the teacher walked into the cafeteria, she was holding hands with two kids.

One was a girl while the other was a boy, they both had dark blue hair. The teacher walked over to a table and sat the two down.

"Hey look." Nashi whispered to Gale and Reiki, she pointed over to the two kids. They looked really similar so they all assumed they were twins. "New students" Gale said.

"Yeah. I think they're twins" Reiki butted in. A girl that had long white hair walked up to the twins. "Oh no." Reiki mumbled.

"Bixxy" Gale and Nashi said at the same time. Bixxy Strauss was Lisanna and Bickslow's daughter. She wasn't the nicest girl at the school, and she wasn't very kind to Nashi or Gale.

However she was as sweet as pie to Reiki, the main reason was because Reiki was a boy. Bixxy was ranked as the second prettiest girl at school, she was targeting Nashi because she held first place.

Nashi had no idea that this was a "competition" and to be completely honest she couldn't care less if she was first place or ninth place, to her it was just numbers some kid made up.

The two twins sat at their table, Bixxy came to greet them. "Hello!" Bixxy said in a happy tone. One of the twins looked up and smiled, "Hi." said the twin, she was the girl out of the two.

"What's your names?" Bixxy asked, a fake smile spread across her lips. It annoyed Nashi to see people smiling fakely, but the truth is sometimes she knew people had to do it.

"I'm Sylvia and he's Rin" Sylvia said, she pointed to herself, and then her brother. "Those are nice names" Bixxy said, causing Sylvia and Rin to blush.

"Thanks." Sylvia said, she was now a little shy. "Well nice to meet you! I'm Bixxy! Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked, Sylvia quickly nodded. Sylvia smiled to herself in success, she already made a new friend.

Reiki watched the conversation progress, after a while he was disgusted and turned his head back to his group of friends.

Suddenly the bell rang, causing everyone to stand up and head back to their classes. Nashi, Gale, and Reiki walked back to their classroom and took theirs seats.

Both Sylvia and Rin walked into the room, the teacher holding their hands. "Hello class. We have new students. They were late coming this morning, so that's why they just arrived. Would you guys like to introduce yourselves." the teacher motioned to Sylvia and Rin to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Rin!" Rin yelled waving his hands. A huge smile plastered across his lips. "Hi I'm Sylvia. Nice to meet you all." Sylvia said, she bowed politely and waited for the teacher's further instructions.

"There's a free seat next to Nashi, she's the girl with the pink hair, and the strange cape. Sylvia you can sit there if you would like. There's a free seat next to Reiki, he's the boy with the scarlet hair and the red eye tattoo, you can sit there Rin." The twins both nodded, they sat where the teacher had instructed them to do so.

After the twins took their seats, the teacher began the lesson. They listened very closely, then afterwards the teacher passed out worksheets.

Nashi stared at her worksheet intensely which caught Sylvia's attention. "Hey do you need help?" the smart blue haired girl asked. Nashi turned to face Sylvia, she gave her a cheeky grin.

"Really that would be great" Nashi said, obvious that she was happy with Sylvia's offer. "So what question is kinda tough for you?" Sylvia asked, pointing to all the questions on Nashi's paper.

"This one." Nashi said pointing to a particular question.

Sylvia took one glance towards it.

And then she face palmed.

The question said,

Name:

"Do you not know your name?" Sylvia asked, trying to hold back a giggle. "Well I do. But I go by many names. I go by Tiffany, Jessica, Blake, James-" Nashi was cut off.

"Just put Nashi." Sylvia said. "Oh, that's a pretty name." Nashi said clueless. Sylvia face palmed, once again.

"Quiet girls!" yelled the teacher, both Nashi and Sylvia shut up.

~After School

Nashi and Reiiki walked out of the small elementary school, Nashi hands griped onto her cute backpack. "Nashi!" they heard a yell. Nashi's little brother, Igneel, with her mother, Lucy, stood a few feet away from them.

"Cmon it's time to get home." Lucy said, a sweet smile on her lips. "Yeah! But I forgot something can I get it real quick?" Reiki asked, Lucy nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" Reiki yelled, turning his body back the school doors. He ran into the large building and searched for his class.

He was finally in his classroom. He looked around, Reiki spotted his lunch box sitting on his desk. Reiki happily skipped over to his desk until… Bixxy popped out from the under of the desk.

"Hello, Reiki." she said, Reiki stared at her in awe. "What are you doing here?"

A small smirk appeared before Bixxy's lips. "You're hanging out with the prettiest girl in school, am I correct?" Reiki shrugged, "I guess so. That's what everyone calls her."

"Do you like her?" Bixxy said, her smirk even larger. "Well she is one of my best friends. She's always been there for me, and I've always been there for her. But I don't think of her romantically. I mean, we're only 10, am I right?"

Bixxy frowned. "Whatever. It's good you don't like her, because a lot of boys would hate you." Bixxy flipped her hair and dashed off.

"What was that about." Reiki mumbled under his breath. He picked up his lunch box and walked out of the classroom.

He made his way back to the Dragneel's. "What took so long?" Nashi yelled, an angry look on her face. "I'm aging over here!"

"Oh shut up" Reiki chuckled. "It's just that Bixxy met up with me." Reiki said, hoping Nashi wouldn't hear him. "YOU AGREED TO MEET UP WITH BIXXY!"

"Well not really. More like I was forced to meet up with her." Reiki said, a frown on his lips. "Did she say anything?"

"Well she asked me if I like you-"

"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Nashi screamed, a shocked look on her face. "If you shut up I would tell you." Reiki said annoyed. Nashi's mouth was sealed closed. "Anyways, what I was trying to say is that I said no, Nashi. No. I told her I did not like you."

Nashi sighed in relief. "You scared me."

"I hate to interrupt but can we leave now!?" Igneel yelled, butting into their conversation. "Oh yeah, we can leave."

They went to Nashi's house and enjoyed their play date.

~The next morning.

The kids all arrived, one by one. Everyone stood and waited in the cafeteria until they were all dismissed to their classrooms.

Nashi sat at a table, Reiki and Gale seated next to her. "I'll be right back." Nashi claimed, she stood up and left to refill her water bottle, that she didn't have enough time to fill before they went to school.

She walked over to the water fountain, getting whispers as she stood. She questioned why people were whispering, but she shrugged it off.

When she walked to the fountain, other kids were in line to get a drink. A kid, who is a lot taller than her, gave her a rude stare. "Go away!" he yelled at Nashi.

Nashi blinked in disbelief. Did he just yell at her to go away. Why? She wasn't doing anything wrong.

"B-but-"

"I said go away!" Nashi frowned. Why was he being so rude. All the people in the line turned and faced Nashi, "Why are you here!? You beat someone up over nothing! Go away!" they all screamed in unison.

"W-what?" someone slapped her across her face, causing a large bruise on her soft little cheek. Tears swelled up in her eyes.

Someone pushed her, and someone kicked her, while everyone watched. Even the teachers just stood around and let it happen.

And someone was across the room, smirking. Bixxy was smirking, with a fake cast on her arm. That's right, fake.

Put two in two together.

 **If you don't understand what I'm trying to say here, let me make it more clear. Nashi is known to be the prettiest girl in the school, all the boys like her. Bixxy wants to be number one. If everyone hates Nashi, then Bixxy will be ranked up. But that would never happen because everyone loves Nashi. So Bixxy faked an injury and said that it was Nashi's fault, and that Nashi beat her up for no reason. So now everyone hates Nashi, because they believe Nashi beat Bixxy up. There you go. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Next one will be out soon!**


	24. Author's Note and Preview

**So I feel bad about being gone for so long. Hehe... See I was busy... doing absolutely nothing. That makes me feel worse. So I was thinking since I was gone for so long I'll give you a little preview of the next chapter just to create hype. Because why not!? - My answer to everything.**

 **So here's the preview:**

Nashi bit her lip, tears swelled in her chocolate brown eyes. "L-look, I h-haven't been honest with any of y-you."

Sylvia, Gray, and Storm looked at Nashi with concern. "I'm r-really sorry that you guys were worrying about me and my parents. But you don't have to worry about my parents-" Nashi's tears got larger, and began to hit the cold ground.

"Nashi are you okay?" Sylvia asked. Nashi shook her head, but she still smiled. A small, sweet, and sad smile.

 **BOOM! Preview! I am aware that some of this seems cheesy but I really don't care. The next chapter will be out soon, so be expecting it! Maybe tomorrow, maybe the day after tomorrow, but it will be soon. So anyways enjoy that small preview.**


	25. Secrets, Secrets, and Lies

**Welcome back! It's a new chapter. Fresh and new! This chapter starts in the present (what's going on now). So yeah, enjoy!**

Nashi bit her lip, tears swelled in her chocolate brown eyes. "L-look, I h-haven't been honest with any of y-you."

Sylvia, Gray, and Storm looked at Nashi with concern. "I'm r-really sorry that you guys were worrying about me and my parents. But you don't have to worry about my parents-" Nashi's tears got larger, and began to hit the cold ground.

"Nashi are you okay?" Sylvia asked. Nashi shook her head, but she still smiled. A small, sweet, and sad smile.

"I've been lying to you for as long as I can remember." Nashi whispered, she tried her best to keep a smile but it quickly faded away.

"What have you been lying to us about?" Storm asked, confused. Nashi gulped, it took everything in her to tell them everything. Her parents, her brother, the attack, everything!

She took deep breaths, trying her hardest not to collapse to the ground in tears. "I'm sorry Gray, but you can't see my parents."

Gray arched a brow, "Why?" he asked, that hurt a little. "B-Because….. B-Because…. T-They're…. D-Dead." Nashi said, choking on each word as she spoke. A great pain in her chest started as tears slowly fell from her dark brown eyes. Everyone stared at her, wide eyed.

"What?" they all asked in unison. Nashi looked at them in despair. "I have n-no home. I h-have no p-parents. My brother j-just died. I-I'm all alone. And t-they left me b-behind." Nashi blurted out, she started shaking.

Everyone stayed silent. "I'm s-sorry for bothering y-you!" Nashi yelled, she turned around and began to run away, once again.

Storm reached out and grabbed her small hand. For a minute their hands stayed interlocked. The warmth of his hand comforted Nashi.

Storm could feel her hand tremble. She felt so cold, so sad. It kinda hurt him just looking at her.

"Please don't run away. Talk to us for at least a second."

"Why?" Nashi mumbled quietly, loud enough for Storm to hear. "What do you mean why?"

"Wouldn't it be better if I just died? You, the nicest guy I know, used to hate me. I'm hated by everyone. My own brother lost hope for me, he got weak and let go. And I wished he would have been stronger just for a little while longer. I wanted to say my goodbye's. I had so much to say to him, I had so much to say to my mom and dad to. But… I… never got the chance."

"Then say them to us."

"B-but." Nashi muttered, Gray looked at his son and the pink headed girl. Deep down he knew Natsu and Lucy were dead, he just didn't want to accept it. But they had a beautiful young girl. A girl who had faith and hope. But she seemed to be losing her light.

Nashi turned to face Storm, Gray, and Sylvia. She let go of Storm's warm hand. "Dad." she mumbled, then she continued "Thank you for always protecting me. I wish I would have told you about the rumors in my school. Thank you for being the silly, goofy father I need. But.. most of all… thank you for being there for me."

Small tears swelled in Gray's eyes, as well as Storm's and Sylvia's. "Mom, thank you. If I ever needed help with anything, I would go to you. I could talk to you about anything, and you always knew how to fix the problem. You were so strong, at one point I wished I could be exactly like you. Even though that's not how I turned out, I wouldn't be the same person I am today if it wasn't for you."

"And last of all." Nashi somehow kept a straight face. "Igneel. I regret letting you follow me. I regret letting you watch mom die. I regret standing by and letting you get attack. There are so many things I wish I could do over. This entire time I thought I was protecting you, but you were always protecting me. T-thank you."

Nashi smiled. A smile of sadness. Somewhere deep down, that's all she thought she could feel.

Meanwhile in the Fernandes household. Reiki sat on his bed, he looked up at the ceiling, feeling empty. His mother had another one of those breakdowns. Since Nashi left she was back at square one.

She only acted like a civilized person when Nashi was around, that confused most of her family. "I feel so empty. What happened to me." Reiki mumbled, small tears swelling in his eyes.

Nothing would change. Erza would get weak and fall. She wasn't Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail anymore, she was more like the fallen Fairy.

How much they all lost their ways. You wouldn't be able to recognize much of the Fairy Tail guild members. They were now shielded in sorrow and pain.

Reiki heard a fade knock at his bedroom door. Hearing it, he stood to greet the person on the other side. When he opened the door, Gale was standing there, a smile on her face.

"I got out of the hospital!" Gale exclaimed happily. Reiki stared at the girl. "That's great…" he mumbled sadly. Making Gale believe that Reiki wasn't happy she was out of the hospital.

"Sorry for bothering you… I'll leave I guess" Gale tried exiting the room until Reiki put his hand on her shoulder, pulling her back. "Please don't go!" Reiki yelled, a little too quickly.

Gale seemed a little happy he did so.

"So Reiki wanna go to a restaurant, we can invite Nashi and Sylvia if you want to?" Reiki smiled, going out to eat is just what he needed.

"Alright, I'm down with that. I'll call Nashi while you call Sylvia" Reiki claimed, he pulled out his phone from his right pocket as Gale did the same.

Each of them dialed their numbers.

Ring…. Ring… Ring… Sylvia didn't answer the phone.

Nashi's phone just stated the same as before, "This number is no longer in use blah blah blah"

"I guess we go alone?" Gale asked, shurgging. Reiki nodded before saying, "That sounds nice."

Secretly Reiki was panicking. 'WHAT NO!? I CAN'T GO ALONE WITH HER!' 'SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN! I LIKE HER WAY TO MUCH FOR SOMETHING NOT TO HAPPEN!'

"Are you ready to go?" Gale asked. "Of course." Reiki said sweetly, as if he wasn't mentally panicking.

They went to a small restaurant somewhere near by. While walking in, they were escorted to their seats.

A waiter came up to the two. "Hello what would you like?" he asked. "Can I have a hamburger" Gale asked, holding the menu up and pointing to the exact meal she requested.

"Sure thing, sweet cheeks" the waiter winked. **(A/N: I apologize for my terrible skills at flirting. I never flirted with someone and never been flirted with. So I'm very confused on the subject.)**

Reiki, who just watched the man wink at the girl he likes, who he can't date, got very jealous. He wanted to escape his problems and have a nice time out, but noooooooooo. Gale has to look like a decent girl and get hit on! How hard is his life?

Gale, who is completely aware that the waiter was flirting with her, shook it off. "What would you like young man?" the waiter said, snapping Reiki out of his thoughts.

"Can I have a salad?" Reiki asked, it was the cheapest thing on the menu. "Sure." the man walked away.

"Well that was… nice." Gale said, surprised of the man's actions. "Yeah, yeah. He's probably some lonely old man that wants a girlfriend" Reiki said, very bitter.

"But he seemed young. Maybe, like... , two years older than us." Reiki nodded angrily. "And he isn't that bad looking either." Gale continued. A now pissed Reiki replied, "Yeah he looks like a freaking super model."

"Yeah now that you say that, I think I have seen him in that wizard magazine. Sorcerer weekly?"

'I MEANT THAT AS A JOKE!' Reiki thought, almost standing up while doing so. "Maybe we should ask him his name?"

"Yeah go ahead."

'It's not like I can tell her not to. What am I supposed to say, no I'm actually in love with you so please don't be intrested in that guy! This is killing me!'

But then Gale said something that shocked the red headed and tattooed Reiki. "Maybe Nashi would like him. He does seem her type. But yet again, I think she secretly likes Storm."

Reiki's jaw dropped. "Y-yeah" he said. "So you agree, I kinda ship Nashi X Storm. Maybe we should call them Stashi!"

"Totally." Reiki said, almost laughing. He was worried for no reason. "Well I think they actually like each other, but neither of them would like to admit it."

"100%" Reiki agreed. Gale's eyes sparkled. "See I talked to Sylvia about it. She called me crazy, she even said, NASHI IS TOO YOUNG TO BE CORRUPTED BY MY BROTHER!" Reiki chuckled.

Gale's phone started to ring, interrupting Gale and Reiki's conversation.

She picked her phone up from the table, in which she had set it down, and noticed the call was from Sylvia.

The Phone Call:

Gale: Hello?

Sylvia: Gale, Nashi needs to speak to you.

Gale: Okay? Are you with her, if you are hand her the phone.

Sylvia: No she needs to speak to you in person.

Gale: Is something wrong?  
Sylvia: Yes, would you meet us near the cemetery?

Gale: Sure I guess. Can Reiki come?

Sylvia: Nashi said she already told Reiki, but she hasn't told him the recent news.

Gale: What do you she's already told Reiki and recent news?

Sylvia: Just come. Bring Reiki if you want to.

Gale: Ok-

The phone call ended, due to Sylvia ending it. She sounded kinda sad. "What was that about?" Reiki asked, looking at the black haired girl. "Nashi wants to talk to me. Sylvia said that you already know what she wants to talk to me about. But apparently there's something you don't know. It's recent I guess."

Reiki's eyes grew wide, realising what Gale's talking about. Her parents! Nashi is gonna tell Gale about her parents! "Is she ready!? Poor Nashi…" Reiki exclaimed, shocking Gale.

"It's that important!" Gale screamed-asked, causing Reiki to cover his mouth. "Let's just go…"

Reiki and Gale left, leaving money on the table, giving the waiter a tip. They walked to the nearest cemetery, seeing Nashi and the Fullbuster's standing outside.

Nashi's face was stained with tears. She had a facial expression of complete sadness.

That's when Reiki knew it was about her parents. _But little did he know it was about her brother to._

 **The end!**


	26. Sorry!

**Oh crap! Sorry, last chapter WASN'T the end. I was so confused when I got reviews asking me about it. No there will be more chapters, that was just the end of that chapter. Oops, silly old me. I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding!**


	27. Settling This Once and For All

**Welcome to Petals! Again, I'm super sorry about the last chapter! I want to apologize mainly to _metalican slayer_ and _katiecat2001._ Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Gale and Reiki walked towards Nashi, shocked expressions on both of their faces.

"I have to talk to you, Gale…. I'm sorry for not telling you…." Nashi whispered in a sad voice. She sounded scared and shaky.

It took everything in her to tell Gale, as the same went with the Fullbuster's. Her small heart was breaking. How many times did she need to tell them her story.

She was breaking. _But that happened a long time ago._

And everyone knew it…

"So, a long time ago my family went on a family vacation. That day my parents…. Well… we're attacked. My brother and I were there to witness the death of my mother, and soon we got attacked. One of the guys attacking us beat my brother pretty bad. We managed to escape but Igneel was in a long coma because of the causes of the attack. My dad died later to… Many years after being in a coma, Igneel woke up. But only being awake for a short while Igneel died…"

Reiki blinked. His best friend was dead? Small tears filled Reiki's eyes. Gale stared at Nashi in shock. Then she turned to face Reiki, "You knew?! This entire time you knew her parents were dead!? That's why you two were being so secretive."

"Gale there's more" Storm said, standing a fair distance from the girl. "What!" Gale yelled, staring at her pink haired best friend.

Nashi started crying. "I-I'm h-homeless and o-out o-of m-money"

"So there's more! That's why you didn't come to school after that vacation in the third grade!" Gale snapped.

Nashi started crying even more. "I-I'm sorry!" she yelled. Storm hugged the girl trying to comfort her. "Calm down Gale." Sylvia said.

"Why should I be calm!? Why aren't you mad, Sylvia!? Her and Reiki kept secrets with each other! She told Reiki, yeah they are best friends, but they aren't as close as us three! And you act like it's nothing! She's been suffering this entire time-" Gale realised her cruel behavior.

Nashi has been suffering this entire time. She wasn't making it any better.

"... I'm sorry…" Gale whispered, very soft and quietly. She walked towards Nashi, and wrapped her small arms around the pink haired girl.

Storm detached from the girl once Gale hugged her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, completely silent. Reiki and the rest watched them do so as well.

Secretly Reiki wanted to crawl up in a ball and die. Why does nothing go his way. He tried his best to hide his tears, but that failed when Storm put a hand on his arm to comfort him.

"Gale…. Thank you…." Nashi mumbled in between sobs. "For what?" Gale asked, small tears dripping from her hazel eyes.

"You were the only one who actually got mad. Believe or not…. I expected that… so I kinda needed that to happen…"

Gale giggled.

"So where are you going to stay tonight?" she asked. Nashi smiled. That didn't stop her tears though.

"The Fullbuster's already invited me to spend the night at their house…" Gale smiled. 'That's good for Nashi, she deserves that. A nice clean bed, or couch depending on what she prefers.'

 _Everyone pity the poor girl…_

That's the last thing she wanted.

"How about we.. go to the aquamarin tomorrow. It might give us all a break from what's going on." Gray said, his face red and puffy.

They all agreed. Well all except for Nashi.

'The aquamarin?'

"Nashi? Do you want to go?"

"... sure…."

Gale and Nashi stopped hugging, her and Reiki decided it would be best if they went home.

Nashi went to the Fullbuster's to their home. Even though she claimed she was fine and rather just find a nice park bench to sleep on anyways. They declined her, and technically forced her to ride along with them.

In the car it was Gray at the front, Storm in the shotgun seat, and Nashi and Sylvia seated next to each other in the back of the car.

Nashi's head was out of the window, almost puking. "I can't handle this, anymore! Can I just walk!"

They finally arrived to their residence, and headed to the kitchen table. Everyone was seated next to each other, ready to laugh and have fun. That wasn't Nashi's case.

That gloomed up everyone's moods. Leaving one thought in everyone's minds, _how long has she suffered?_

"Are you tired?" Gray asked the pink haired girl. "I guess so." she mumbled. "You can sleep in Rin's bed. He can sleep on the couch tonight-" Gray was cut off by his raven haired son.

"Nashi, you can sleep in my bed. It's pretty big. It's about a… queen sized?" Storm said out of the blue.

"B-but."

"No buts!"

Storm's face was flushed. He had no idea why he was doing this for her, maybe it was because he pity her, maybe it was because he thought she deserved it, he really didn't know why.

"Okay I guess it's settled-" Gray, again, was cut off.

"NO WAY! NEE-SAN YOU PERVERT! DON'T TRY TO SLEEP WITH NASHI!" Sylvia exclaimed, Storm's face became a crimson red.

"That's not true! I'm sleeping on the couch genius!" Storm yelled, the red from his face not going away.

'Out of all the girls he could have liked, why did he like that flame head's daughter… Natsu… I hope you don't mind…. He might really take care of her' Gray's thoughts were jumbled, but the one thing that was clear in his head was Nashi's happiness.

What would Natsu want for her…

"VIA STILL DOES NOT APPROVE OF THIS!" Sylvia huffed. A vein popped out of Storm's head. "GOD BLESS AMERICA-"

"We live in Japan-"

"SYLVIA WOULD YOU STOP BEING SO DIRTY MINDED! WE AREN'T MAKING OUT SO CHILL!" Storm screamed.

"Stop fighting you two. Just take Nashi up stairs and put her to bed!" Gray yelled, an angry glare on his face.

Storm nodded and quickly ran up the stairs, with Nashi following behind. "Thank you Storm."

"Yeah, whatever."

 **Next chapter will be kinda important….**


	28. A Fun Night

**My sister has dreams about living flip flops and popsicle sticks. Yes I know what you're thinking, and no she isn't on drugs. Okay anyways let's get on with the chapter.**

It was now night, everyone slept in their destined places. Nashi had her eyes shut, dreaming about strange events that she doesn't remember.

Nashi's Dream:

Nashi stood up, blood gushing from her legs. She had scars and cuts all over her small body.

Everyone of her friends seemed unconscious, well all except for one person. They seemed dead. _That person was Storm..._

A girl with long pink hair was standing before Nashi, she had a glow around her entire body. She shot a light beam towards the girl, and Nashi tried her best to dodge it.

Her body seemed way to weak. The beam hit the side of her bleeding leg, but no reaction showed.

Nashi started running towards the girl, her hands in fists. She punched the girl, but she showed no signs of pain.

Instead the girl pushed Nashi back, causing her to fall onto the cold hard ground. Nashi grunted in pain, but stood again.

End of Nashi's Dream

Nashi's eyes opened, a shocked expression on her face. "I have the weirdest dreams…" she mumbled.

'I need some fresh air' Nashi stood up from the bed, put on a random pair of Storm's shoes (because she couldn't find her own) and walked towards his window.

She set her hands on the window seal, and lifted them up to the window to open it. It was now opened. She slowly crawled out of the window, trying her best not to fall down, and jumped down, landing in the bushes.

'Maybe I should go to the hospital… maybe they found my book'

After landing in the bushes, she crawled out, with a branch in her hair and leaves all over her back.

It's not like she cared though. She quickly wiped the leaves off her back and pulled the branch out of her hair. She started running out of their front yard and down the sidewalk, slowing down once she was no longer in site of the Fullbuster's house.

'It's been awhile since I could just walk in peace.' she took in a short breath of fresh air. 'This feels nice' she closed her eyes, and imagined a world where everyone in her family was alive.

Suddenly she was pulled back by a strange force, making her eyes flutter open. She was standing on the road, and a car was coming by. If she wasn't pulled back she would have gotten ran over by the car.

She turned around, the person pulling her was Storm. "Storm?" Nashi asked confused. "Who else?"

"Why are you out here?" Nashi asked, not aware she almost got ran over by a car. "I can ask the same question." Storm replied, a furious look on his face. At the same time he was quite worried.

"Well I needed some fresh air. I was also heading to the hospital because I left a book in there." Nashi said, still not understanding the problem here.

"That doesn't change anything! You almost got hit by a car! What would have happened if I wasn't there!" Nashi frowned.

"I'm sorry. But I'm still going to the hospital, I need my book." Nashi, who is very stubborn, walked away.

"Wait!" Storm called. Nashi turned her head, facing the raven haired teenager. "You can't go alone. I guess I'll go with you." Storm said.

"Whatever makes you happy." Nashi began walking to the hopsital, Storm following her. "So the only reason you want to go to the hospital is because of a book?"

"Yep that's book is pretty important to me. I love the entire story, sometimes I wish I could have adventures that are in the book" Nashi said, a happy look on her face.

' _That book is important to her'_

"Okay, we can't walk straight to the hospital it's pretty far from here. We'll need to take the subway" Nashi says, walking across the street.

Storm nods, while following her. After a while they finally made it to the subway, now they were just waiting for the train.

Two short men, dressed in green and holding pots of gold greeted Nashi and Storm. "Hello, where are you two off to?" asked one of the short men.

"We're going to the hospital." Nashi said, matter of factly. "That's great, my name's Timmy and that's George." he pointed to his friend. "Hi, I'm Nashi and that's Storm" Nashi says, pointing to Storm then herself.

The train showed up, "Nashi we have to go" Storm said, he grabbed her sleeve and pulled her onto the train. They took their seats on the train.

"Who were you talking to?" Storm asked, as the train took off. "Timmy and George." Nashi giggled. "Who are they?"

"No idea"

The ride seemed short, but Nashi fell asleep on Storm's shoulder. Once they finally made it to their destined stop, he had to wake Nashi up. Afterwards they walked up the subway stairs, back into the overground, and walk towards the hospital.

The walk would take about five minutes, so they had time to have a little chat. "What's the main reason you woke up, and decided to go to the hospital?" Storm asked, looking at Nashi's beautiful brown eyes.

"It was a bad dream. But it's not like it matters, it was purely my imagination." Nashi replied. They all already pitied her, she didn't want them to feel worse for her. And even if it was important, it would be a long time in the future. Right?

"You never know." Storm said suddenly, confusing Nashi. "What makes you say that?" Nashi asked, very curious.

"Once I had a dream, at first I never believed something like that would happen, but then boom! I was wrong."

That doesn't make her feel any better.

"So you want my bad dream to come true?" Nashi asked, an angry look on her face. Storm realised his stupidity, "No! No! It's totally not true. Your dreams will never happen!"

"My dreams will never happen?! All my dreams of happiness?!" Nashi screamed, Storm definitely words his sentences wrong. "Dammit no! All your dreams will come true!" Storm yelled quickly, his face a beat red from the embarrassment.

"Even the bad ones?!" the pink haired girl yelled. Storm was mentally face palming from the cause of his stupid actions. "I give up!" he yelled, throwing his hands up into the air.

Nashi started laughing.

A fun laugh that forgot all her problems. She felt at ease, something that doesn't normally happen.

Before they knew it, they were standing at the doors of the large hospital. Nashi reached for the door handle, and pushed the door open.

She walked into the busy place, Storm stood behind her. "So what do we do know?" he asked, looking around in the large hospital.

"We need to find a nurse who has long blue hair and hazel eyes." Nashi established a plan, Storm nodded in response. But they didn't have to search for long.

"Nashi! You haven't been here in awhile!" yelled the nurse they were searching for. She was standing at the check in table, holding a bunch of bags filled of water.

"Oh no! We've been spotted!" Storm freaked out. "No it's a good thing. It's the nurse we were looking for" Nashi reassured Storm. He sighed in relief. Nashi and Storm walked over to the table, and greeted the nurse.

"Hello nurse Wendy." Nashi said, Storm bowed down to Wendy, as if she was a saint. "Hello Nashi and Nashi's boyfriend." Wendy waved to the two.

'Boyfriend!?'

"N-no you got i-it wrong we're just friends!" Storm yelled blushing madly. Wendy giggled at the two. "Oh sorry." Wendy said in between her giggles. She sounded like a teenage girl.

"So, are you here for any reason" Wendy asked the both of them, placing the bags of water onto the desk. "Well when Igneel was still…. Ahem… a patient here I would read him a book… and yeah. But we couldn't find the book… so… I was just wondering if you guys at the hospital found a book lying around." Nashi said, many pauses between her sentences.

Wendy showed a small frown.

'How am I supposed to tell her I took it!?'

"Well, um, sweetie how do I put this?" Wendy thought to herself, thinking of the way she should word her sentences. "Put what?" Nashi asked suspicious. "I thought the book was so interesting, that I kinda… borrowed it without asking" Wendy said, lying through her white teeth.

Nashi is an airhead so she would fall for it.

"Oh, that makes sense! Next time just ask me if you can borrow it!" Nashi said with a soft smile. "Can we have the book" Storm interrupted, a bored look on his face. Wendy nodded before telling them, "I only have a few minutes left of work, can you guys wait till then. It's in my car."

Both Storm and Nashi nodded, before sitting down in the waiting area. They both talked for awhile, topics like the school play planned for the last week of school, and the new year books.

Finally, after waiting a long time, Wendy was done with her work. Wendy, Nashi, and Storm walked to Wendy's car together. Once they were finally at the car, Wendy opened the door to the passenger's seat.

Nashi's book was sitting there, as if it was waiting for her. Wendy crotched down and grabbed the book, then she handed to Nashi with a smile.

Nashi accepted the book with gratitude. "Thank you!" Nashi said happily. "We'll be going now" Storm spoke after Nashi's thanks.

They began walking back into the direction, Nashi clutching her book tighty. They walked in silence for awhile, enjoying the peace and quiet.

The night sky seemed so beautiful. The stars shined so brightly. Nashi took in a breath of fresh air, and closed her eyes, the same as she did before. It was so peaceful.

But her peace was interrupted by a screaming Storm, "Nashi! Kaleah's on the other end of the street! It looks like she's holding a bat!" Storm yelled, he grabbed Nashi shoulders and shook her, trying to get her eyes opened.

"Okay! Jeez." Nashi said, her eyes fluttering open. "We have to run!" Storm screamed, he grabbed Nashi's hand causing Nashi's book to fly out of her hands, he started sprinting.

"My book!" Nashi yelled, Kaleah who was chasing after them noticed Nashi was calling for her book. Being the devil she is, Kaleah picked the book up. "Storm!" Nashi screamed, Storm stopped sprinting and looked back. He saw Kaleah holding Nashi's book.

"Oh crap…" he mumbled, looking at the light brown haired teenager, who is Kaleah. "You want the book, am I right?" Kaleah asked, with a smirk.

'My book is doomed!'

"Give it back!" Nashi screamed, she let go of Storm's hand and sprinted towards Kaleah, only to be stopped by Storm, pulling on her sleeve to yank her back. "Let's solve the problem peacefully" Storm yelled-whispered.

"No I want my book!" Nashi lunged herself towards the Kaleah. Nashi formed her hands into fists, she tried punching Kaleah, but she quickly dodged. Kaleah's grip on the book tighten, making sure she wouldn't drop it while fighting.

"Last time you beat me up pretty badly, this time I'll beat you up badly, Pinky." Kaleah had a large smirk across her face, Nashi's anger was building up.

"Did you just call me Pinky!?" Nashi said, gritting her teeth. Nashi tried kicking Kaleah in the stomach, but Kaleah grabbed her foot and lunged her onto the ground.

Storm, who didn't know how to react, tried grabbing the book from Kaleah's hand, but she ended up punching him, causing him to fall to the floor.

Nashi stood up, an angry look on her face. Storm's never seen her so angry. "GIVE ME THE GODDAMN BOOK!" Nashi ran towards Kaleah and kicked her right in the gut, _hard._ Kaleah dropped the book to grab her stomach.

Nashi quickly bent down, grabbed the book, and ran towards Storm. "We have to go!" Nashi screamed, she grabbed Storm's hands and helped him up. "Right on that!" he screamed.

They started running away, only a few seconds later Kaleah grabbed her bat and began chasing after were screwed.

Storm, who isn't as athletic as Nashi, was far behind. "Storm run faster, or Kaleah's gonna kill you!" Nashi warned. "I can't run any faster-" Nashi stopped running for a few seconds, giving Storm the chance to catch up to Nashi. She picked him up. That's right she picked him up. And carried him bridal style. His face turned into a dark red.

"You're way to slow!" Nashi screamed, while carrying him. At least they both had the chance to escape, Storm never would have made it on his own. Nashi's pace didn't slow down, even though she was carrying a teenage boy. She didn't even break a sweat. (haha not me)

They were close to the Subway, if they made it there Kaleah wouldn't attack them. It was in public afterall. Nashi began running faster, since Kaleah was on their tail. 'Damn how athletic is this girl….' Storm thought, not moving a muscle.

"We're close!" Nashi screamed, the subway stairs was merely a few feet away. Once Kaleah realised that she quickly turned and ran into the other direction.

Storm smiled, "Nashi she's gone you can put me down!" Nashi, who isn't very bright, dropped Storm causing him to hit the ground. "What was that for!?" he yelled, rubbing the back of his head, from the pain.

"You told me to put you down." Nashi said, as if he was fine. Storm sweatdropped. "Well, whatever, we got to get home before my parents notice we're gone." Storm stood up, dusting his behind, he had the ground's dirty offerings on his body.

"Okay, we better hurry before the train leaves."

They got onto the train, rode to their stop, then they started walking back to Storm's home. The Fullbuster's house was now only a street away. While walking down the street, Storm and Nashi noticed a police officer standing at their doorstep, writing a bunch of things down.

Juvia and Gray were talking to the police, worried looks on their faces. Storm whispered into Nashi's ear, "They noticed." Nashi nodded. They certainly did notice they were gone.

Storm and Nashi slowly walked up to the house, and now they were standing behind the police officer. Gray and Juvia noticed this. "It's them, behind you!" Gray yelled, the police officer turned around and noticed the two teenagers.

"I guess my work here is done" he said before leaving. Juvia squeezed Storm in a tight hug, while Gray gave him a scolding. "Where were you! And you took Nashi with you how irresponsible-" Gray couldn't finish his scolding.

"Sorry , but I'm the one who snuck out, Storm followed me, he was just making sure I wouldn't get in danger" Nashi interrupted.

'She really is Natsu's daughter.'

"Okay, well I leave you guys with a warning. Get back to bed." Gray said, Storm and Nashi nodded then ran back to bed.

What a fun night.

 **The end! OF THE CHAPTER NOT THE SERIES! Hehe**


	29. Pufferfish

**Welcome to the next chapter of Petals. This chapter will probably be the most developing chapter in the entire series. Okay boom! Enjoy yo chapter!**

Today was the day that everyone was going to the aquarium. Nashi's confession made everyone take pity on her, so to brighten everyone's moods Gray planned a trip to the local aquarium.

Reiki, Gale, Nashi, Storm, Rin, Sylvia, Juvia and Gray were all the ones who were going. Gale brought a camera, because she wanted to capture every fish there. Her mother loves looking at pretty fish and identifying what species they are so Gale thought she would give her mother a little treat. It's the least she can do after all the things Levy did for her.

All the girls went with Juvia in her car, while all the guys went with Gray in his car. During the car ride, Nashi laid in the corner of the seat rocking back and forth, trying her best not to puke. Gale was doing the same. It seems they both have motion sickness, I wonder why? (hehe)

Sylvia was trying her best to comfort her best friends but that soon failed. By the end of the ride Nashi was passed out with Gale passed out on top of her. That's what friends are for, to pass out with each other.

Rin and Storm were fighting the entire time during their ride, Reiki was screaming at them to stop, while Gray drove the car very irritated. When they finally arrived everyone walked into the aquarian payed for the amount of people they had, and began enjoying their day.

Gale walked around taking a snap of every fish she saw, Rin followed her because he had nothing better to do.

Reiki and Sylvia decided to hang out because they assumed it would be fun. They are a couple afterall. No matter how much they hate it.

Gale stopped to look at some pretty clownfish, a smile was on her small face as she shot a picture of the fish.

"Why are you taking so many pictures. I understand taking pictures of some fish because you think they're pretty, but you're snapping a picture every chance you get" Rin asked, staring at the fish in confusion.

'It isn't even that pretty'

"It just something I'm doing for someone…. okay?" Gale replied, still taking pictures of the fish. "Your boyfriend?" Rin asked, a mischievous look on his face. Gale rolled her eyes at the blue haired boy.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. Come on let's go to the next fish tank" Gale walked over to the fish tank placed next to the clownfish, she snapped a picture of each fish she saw in that tank.

Rin just stood next to her, watching her take a picture of each individual fish. He groaned in boredom.

"Oh hush." Gale said in response to Rin's groaning. Rin puffed his cheeks out, making him look like a elementary school girl. Gale and Rin were three tanks away from the pufferfish.

Nashi was standing pufferfish tank, a small smile on her face. The entire time they were there, she didn't move from this spot.

Storm, who happened to pass by, noticed Nashi standing there alone. Storm wanted to spend his day alone, because he figured he needed the time, but he couldn't help but feel bad for the small teenage girl.

So he tapped her shoulder, "What are you doing?" he asked. Nashi looked at Storm, smiled, and faced the tank again. Now Storm was confused.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Storm looked at the fish, they didn't seem that interesting. "It's nothing…." Nashi replied, her tone sweet and soft.

~Flashback

One day, when Nashi was five Natsu took her to this exact aquarium. The first place they went was to the pufferfish tank, Nashi insisted they go to this particular tank was because she loved the puffy look they had, she found it funny.

Natsu held the five year old's hand, they looked at the fish together. "Daddy!" Nashi exclaimed happily, pointing to one of the fish. The fish was super close to the glass.

"Yeah, Nashi it's a fish! Do you like it?" Natsu asked. Nashi grinned before replying with, "Yes".

They stared at the fish for a little while longer, Nashi completely entertained. Afterwards Natsu bought his small daughter a pufferfish plushie.

She had so much fun.

Natsu brought Nashi to the aquarium often, and everytime they would just stare at the pufferfish. It was something they both loved to do, it was a way for them to bond.

Nashi looking at the pufferfish now did nothing but remind her of Natsu taking her here, and letting her stare at the pufferfish.

~End of Flashback

"It has to be something" Storm said, he poked the side of her cheek. Nashi stood still. So he poked her again. She continued to stay still. So, for another time, he poked her. Finally she replied, "Stop poking me."

Storm frowned, "What's your deal-" he remembered something. Something very important. Nashi was in a deep despair and he was yelling at her. Right now he felt like a huge jerk.

"Sorry Nash-"

"Storm, you can get mad at me and you get be upset with me. I'm not a china doll, I won't break." Nashi said, not taking her eyes off the tank.

Storm smiled. "You're too tough for you own good" he placed his hands onto the tank, the same as Nashi. Their pinkies were barely touching. That caused a small blush on Storm's cheeks and shockingly Nashi's cheeks to.

Nashi, who didn't turn to face Storm, said something that caught him by surprised, "You're blushing". Storm rolled his eyes, "You're blushing to!".

"Am not" Nashi replied, she really didn't understand what blushing was, as you can tell she's very dense. Storm's face redden, as an angry facial expression was shown. Nashi, this time she turned to face him, smirked.

"You're blushing. Sylvia told me it's when someone's face gets hot and their cheeks change color-" Nashi realised something. Her face felt hot. That's a sign of blushing. Is she blushing?!

"So you realised, huh. You're blushing" Storm said, a devious look on his face. Nashi shared an annoyed expression. "Shut up Storm." she replied. She was about to turn to face the tank again, but her and Storm's hands were now placed upon one another.

When did that happen!?

Nashi just shook it off. It doesn't mean anything. Storm on the other hand was mentally panicking.

'Why is this happening?'

'I can simply just move my hand. But then she'll know that I'm flustered!?'

She was still face to face with Storm, causing him to blush even more. 'Why cruel world, why! This is the first time something like this has ever happened? Why is it happening?'

Storm for a split second stopped thinking. All he did was stare into Nashi's eyes. And little did he know he was leaning in. And she was leaning in. They both didn't know what was happening, if anything they felt like they were being controlled.

After a while, their lips were slowly placed onto each other's. Her soft and smooth lips against his rough one's. (You have no idea how much I was cringing at this moment. My face is bright red right now. ~Past Kenedi)

Gale, who was a few tanks down, looked over to her right to snap a quick photo, but instead she saw Storm and Nashi…. kissing. She quickly took a picture of the scene, in complete shock. Rin, who was standing right next to her, wasn't fazed by it.

Nashi and Storm's lips departed from each other, revealing both of their faces a bright red. "Why." Storm started, "Did." Nashi continued, "That happen" Storm finished. They both turned in the opposite direction, they didn't want to face each other. It was simply too embarrassing.

"Ummm… I have to go!" Storm yelled suddenly, he started sprinting into the other direction.

Gale walked towards Nashi, and tapped her friend on her shoulder.

Nashi turned around, her and Gale were facing each other. Rin just stood behind Gale, a bored look on his face.

"Nashi did you kiss Storm?" Gale asked, calmly, she wasn't trying to rattle Nashi up. Nashi sighed, and didn't say a word. If she told them what happened she would die from embarrassment.

"Did you?" Gale asked again, her voice trying to sound serious but calm at the same time. Nashi didn't speak, but she nodded. Her face flushed, she didn't look up at Gale, her eyes were glued to the ground.

Gale tried her hardest to not squeal. She did ship them afterall. "P-please d-don't tell anyone a-about this!" Nashi managed to say.

Gale giggled, "Sorry, no can do." Nashi had a look of worry on her face. She stopped staring at the ground and looked up, to face Gale. "What did you say?" Nashi asked. She prayed for this to be a misunderstanding, hoping Gale didn't just say that.

"I have proof you two kissed. Are you two gonna date now?" Gale pulled out her camera, she began looking through all the photos. "You did not!?" Nashi tried grabbing the camera from her hands, but Gale quickly shifted to the other side.

"These photos will stay with me forever. You'll never get them from me" Gale stuck her tongue out, and began sprinting away, only for Nashi to grab the hood of her outfit.

"Listen, I'll tell you something, okay? But please don't show those photos to ANYONE." Nashi purposed, Gale sighed but nodded. Rin just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"I can't tell you here though. How about we go sit on that bench near the shark tank, nobody's over there." Nashi and Gale began walking away, heading the general direction of the large shark tank.

They finally got there, and took their seats on the comfortable bench. Nashi sat on the bench thinking, 'This is the good type of benches. They're comfortable to sleep on'

Gale opened up the picture of Nashi and Storm kissing, just in case something goes wrong. She doesn't want Nashi to steal the camera and delete the picture.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" Gale asked, she placed the camera on her lap. Nashi's face was flushed, and what she was about to say wasn't coming easy to her.

"H-how do you k-know if you l-like someone?" Nashi stuttered, she was playing with her thumbs. Gale smiled, that's an easy question. "Nashi, you love someone when they give you a feeling nobody else gives you. You're filled with love and happiness when you see that person."

Nashi's face became beet red. "Gale, how d-do you know? Do y-you like someone?" Nashi stopped messing with her thumbs. She looked at Gale with a serious glare. It kinda scared her.

"Ummm… the person I like is already in a relationship…" Gale had a tint of pink on her cute little cheeks. "Who!?" Nashi yelled, she almost fell out of her seat from the excitement.

Nashi never would have thought Gale would like someone. "R-Reiki" Gale blurted out, her face was a dark red from embarrassment.

Much to Gale's luck, Reiki was standing on the other side of the wall, he could hear every word Gale said, while Sylvia was standing on the opposite side of Reiki, they both heard the entire thing.

Nashi was frozen in shock. "Nashi?" Gale waved her hand in front of Nashi's cute face. Nashi snapped back into her senses. That may not be a good thing...

"REIKI! YOU LIKE STRAWBERRY-" Gale put her hand onto Nashi's mouth. "Shut up!" Gale yelled, glaring daggers toward the pink haired airhead. Nashi realised her loud and outrageous behavior.

"S-sorry Gale…." Nashi mumbled shamefully. Gale sighed in relief and removed her hand from Nashi's "annoying" lips. "Nashi, it's not a big deal. And this isn't about me, it's about you. What are you gonna do?"

Nashi sighed, she really didn't know what she was gonna do. She pondered it, but she still couldn't come up with a solution.

"Why don't you just tell him you like him." Gale suggested, making Nashi shoot up from her seat. "No way! That's crazy!" she screamed, waving her hands back and forth. Gale frowned, "Well it's better than nothing."

She was right. _It is better than nothing._ "I think I'll just continue to be friends with him… If anything changes, that will be in the future's hands." Nashi said with a bright smile. Gale admired that. She was acting rationally, but this could cause damage. Someone will eventually get hurt…

"Good luck with Reiki! I'm going to go back to the pufferfish tank, bye." Nashi waved goodbye and sprinted off, leaving Reiki and Sylvia panicking, and Gale lonely sitting on a bench.

"Hmm what should I do now?" Gale thought at loud, she decided that she would just stay seated on the bench and have a nice thinking session. She needed that after all a lot was going on.

Reiki stood at the other side of the wall, trying not to scream. She likes him! She really likes him! But what is he going to do? Sylvia's his girlfriend, he couldn't just dump her. He wouldn't do that. That's the whole reason they stayed a couple.

They didn't want to hurt each other, they are both precious friends to each other. But that's all. Just friends.

Sylvia pulled out her phone, dialing Reiki's number, as Reiki did the same.

'I need to end this. Gale's feelings are on the line. And after all these years of liking her…. I think I should finally confess'

'Via's been afraid to break up with Reiki, she was always afraid that he would get mad or worse, heart broken. But now Via needs to break up with him, she needs to. Her best friend, Gale, needs her too.'

The Phone Call:

Reiki: SYLVIA I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!

Sylvia: SAME HERE REIKI

Reiki: OKAY, MEET ME AT THE PUFFERFISH TANK!

Sylvia: OKAY, SEE YOU THERE!

The both hung up, quickly running to where the pufferfish tank was located. The sprinted to the tank, only to see Nashi standing there, looking at each fish with joy. They ignored her though, they just needed to speak with each other, not Nashi.

Arriving at the tank, they both took a deep breath. They were now face to face. It took a lot of courage, but it needed to happen.

"What did you need to say, Reiki?" Sylvia asked, Reiki gulped. "I…. I….. need to….. um….."

"Reiki….. Via thinks we should break up" Sylvia said before Reiki could continue his sentence. He was actually shocked at her request, but at the same time he was happy. She wouldn't be heartbroken if he broke things off with her.

"Yeah I do to. The truth is….. I like Gale" Reiki confessed, making Sylvia share a bright smile. "Really! That's great" Sylvia happily chimed. Now Reiki was really confused. He was happy, he could finally be with Gale, and Sylvia wouldn't really care but something seemed wrong to him. Why is she happy? She confessed to him, and he didn't do anything to give her a reason to break up with him. So why did she?

~Flashback

It was the second year of middle school Sylvia, Gale, and Nashi were all seated at their lunch table, chatting and enjoying their food. Then someone took a seat next to the three, "Hey, wanna play a game?" the boy who sat next to them.

Nashi, who was very confused, agreed to play the game. It's been a while since someone was nice to her, the way the boy was speaking to her was welcoming and calm.

"If Nashi wants to, then Via will play to!" Sylvia yelled, a happy look on her face. Gale, being the only one who hasn't agreed to play the "game" rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll play, since everyone else is."

"Okay that's nice. Now that we have players let's play." the boy said, making everyone nod. "What's the game?" Nashi asked, making the boy reply, "Simple. Would you rather?"

'Would you rather? Interesting….' "So, let's begin. I'll start Dragneel-chan, would you rather revel your biggest secret or would you rather kiss me?" he asked, a small smirk on his lips.

Nashi's eyes widen, a small blush was on her cheeks. "K-kiss? But I hardly know you!" the boy shrugged. "Then reveal your biggest secret" he said, causing Nashi to frown. She couldn't reveal her biggest secret, that's something she just couldn't do.

Nashi had a blush on her cheeks, "I w-would rather k-kiss you." Nashi mumbled, making the boy blush. "I thought for sure you would chose the secret, but whatever." he replied, even though he looked flustered and most likely uncomfortable.

"I-it's your fault!" Nashi screamed, Gale and Sylvia gave each other happy expressions. "Nashi's gonna have her first kiss." Sylvia whispered to Gale. Nashi, who has excellent hearing, flashed them annoyed looks.

"Anyways, let's hurry up and get this over with." Nashi said, she placed her lips onto the boy's cheek, afterwards she removed her small mouth. "There." she mumbled, her face bright red.

The boy's face had the same outcome, "A-anywas, it's y-your turn Dragneel-chan." he said, Nashi smirked. "Okay, Sylvia. Would you rather ask the boy out who talked to you last or kiss Gale?" Nashi asked, making Sylvia frown.

"What the hell, Nashi!?" Gale screamed, making Nashi laugh. "It's fine Sylvia, you don't have to do either if you don't want to." Nashi said in between laughs.

"It's fine. Nashi did it even though she didn't want to, Via guesses she'll do it to." Sylvia stood from her seat, "Via will be back." Sylvia said, sprinting away, towards the table Reiki was seated at.

When she was there, Sylvia screamed, "REIKI WILL YOU GO OUT WITH VIA!"

~End of Flashback

Reiki sighed, not understanding the reason why she broke up with him. "Why did Reiki sigh? Go talk to Gale, tell her you're feelings." Sylvia said, giving him a bright smile. Reiki nodded, walking away.

"I'm going to confess. I will confess" he chanted while walking away. Nashi, who was standing there next to Sylvia, smiled. "Good job Via. I'm proud." Nashi said, making Sylvia feel happy.

Sylvia smiled, it kinda hurt though. She kinda felt sad about it. He really didn't seem that hurt, after this entire time. "Via's gonna go, bye Nashi" Sylvia turned, running away.

Now Nashi was alone, staring at the pufferfish again. Her and Storm's kiss scene kept replaying in her head over and over. She wanted to forget it, but she couldn't shake it off.

"Just forget, Nashi. Just forget-" she was interrupted by someone bumping into her. She looked to the left, trying to see who ran into her. She caught a glimpse of a boy, he looked exactly like Igneel.

"Igneel?" she asked, the boy started running away. Nashi quickly chased after him, shouting his name. "IGNEEL! IGNEEL! IGNEEL!" She screamed, people glanced towards her giving her strange looks, but she completely ignored them.

The boy began sprinting even faster, making Nashi speed up. "IGNEEL STOP!" Nashi finally caught up to him, trying to place her hand onto his shoulder, but he completely disappeared, causing Nashi to fall onto the floor.

"Igneel?" she whispered, she looked up to notice a girl with pink hair smirking at her, then the girl was gone. She disappeared just like how the boy had.

"Was that Igneel?"

 **The end of the chapter.**


	30. Three Simple Words

**This chapter starts with different characters, then it will switch back to the main one's at the aquarium. (A message about my inactivity will be at the end of the chapter)**

A girl with long pink hair sat in a hot spring, her hair tied behind her face. Normally her bangs would cover her eyes, nobody could tell her identity that way. That was the way she needed it to be.

She laid still, listening to the calming noises of the rushing water. In her mind she was quite worried, if anything she was sad. _She was depressed._ She needed a good minute to think clearly. After everything that's happened to her, she needed some time to think.

She was tired of her thoughts always being scattered, nothing was thought out clearly. While thinking, she was interrupted.

A boy with short black hair grunted in annoyance. "You're taking a break again? Hurry up and kill that Nashi girl." the girl sighed, "What are you doing in here. I'm completely naked, you can't just barge in here without thinking." He rolled his eyes.

"You're ignoring my question. Hurry up and kill her before she learns how to use magic. It's going to be pretty hard once she can fight back." he gave her a sinister glare. The girl with the cherry blossom hair placed a finger onto her chin, she often did that if she was bothered or angered.

"Like I didn't know that. This girl isn't pathetic without magic. She has a lot of people protecting her." she stated.

"Luna, are you holding back?" He never addressed her with her first name. If he did, he should be taken seriously.

"I would never. I have to do this. A lot of people are counting on me."

"Is it because she's your sister-"

"Nashi will never be considered my sister. I won't allow her to be related to a cold blooded heartless bitch like me."

"Don't talk about yourself that way."

~Back to the aquarium

Nashi sat on her knees, looking up in confusion. She had scrapes on her knees, and her legs were a little bruised but there wasn't any major damage from the fall. Well that's expected, it's not like she fell off a cliff.

"Woah what a fall." Nashi heard someone say, the voice seemed very familiar. She looked around, catching a glimpse of Raiden, holding his hand out. "Need help?" he asked. Nashi looked at him, flashing him a small smile.

"No, I can get up on my own." she placed her hand onto the ground, shifting her body up. "But thanks for the offer." Raiden smiled, putting his hand down. "Well then, you okay? Need bandaids, I'm pretty sure we can find someone who will lend you one. Maybe there is a first aid k-"

"Raiden, I'm fine. But thank you anyways." Nashi turned around, walking away. With each step Nashi took, it made her question what happened even more. 'There's no way that could have been Igneel… he's dead.'

'Am I crazy? Am I hallucinating?' Nashi clutch her hand onto a fist, stopping in her tracks. 'Am I really that lonely?' Nashi told herself she couldn't be weak anymore, she would just have to live with the burden. One day she can overcome all her problems, and live a happy life. Or at least that's what she thought.

She didn't want to tell anyone what she saw, or what she thought she saw, because she was afraid. Afraid that people would think she's lost it all. _Maybe she has._ She shook her head at the thought.

'I haven't lost it just yet, I still have a while to go.' suddenly she felt someone bump into her, causing her to fall on the floor once again. "Excuse me!" someone yelled, it was a girl with long black hair, tied up in a ponytail.

The girl ran away, before Nashi could even get a word out. "Strange…" Nashi mumbled, helping herself up. Raiden, who saw the entire thing happen, walked over to her. "You tripped again. Oh my God Nashi, stop going off on your own. If you're just going to walk around giving off a look that worries me, then you might as well do it with me."

"... fine." Nashi said, causing a bright smile to appear on his lips. Raiden and Nashi began walking to different tanks, Raiden babbling on and on about how Nashi should be more open. Nashi just kept nodding the entire time, pretending to listen. Her mind was in another world, a world where nobody could possibly understand.

"Raiden I have a question." Nashi randomly said, interrupting what he was previously talking about. "What is it?" he asked.

"What would you do if you were scared of something, but that thing never seems to go away?" she asked, shocking him.

"W-what?" Nashi sighed, she figured that would be his reaction.

"Let me ask once again,what would you do-"

"No I heard you, I just didn't expect you to ask me something like that." Raiden replied, rubbing the back of his head. Nashi frowned, "But you're the one who keeps talking about how I need to open up."

He chuckled, "I guess you're right. If I were in that situation, I wouldn't run for it any longer. I probably would face it head on. But that's just me. People handle their problems differently."

Nashi flashed him a small smile, "You handle problems better than I do." Nashi stated, a small blush appeared on Raiden's cheeks.

"Everyone handles them their own way, Nashi. That doesn't mean I handle my problems better than you, we just go about it differently." Raiden placed his hands behind his back, fiddling with them.

Nashi stopped in her tracks, taking a good minute to stare at him. She gave him a glare as if she was thinking about something, while at the same time her gaze seemed warm and soft.

Raiden's cheeks were heating up, as he waved his hand in front of the girl's face. "Earth to Nashi." he said, making Nashi snap back into her senses. She let out a giggle, "I'm sorry." she said, giving off a kind smile.

 _I'm not as strong as you, Raiden._

"Since you asked me a question, can I ask you one?" Raiden glanced towards the brown eyed girl. Nashi figured it wouldn't hurt to answer a question, it was fair after all. "Go ahead." Nashi replied.

"Are you okay?"

Three words…

Three simple words…

Before Nashi could say a word, Raiden continued. "Answer truthfully." he demanded. Nashi was shocked to say the least.

"Do you really want the truth?" her voice was shaky, sounding as if it could break any moment. Raiden noticed this, but he didn't do a thing. He wanted her to speak. He wanted _her_ opinion, he wanted to know _her_ feelings.

"No." Nashi stated, giving him a warm smile. Small tears formed in her eyes, she could blink them away any second. The problem is, she allowed one to fall. Raiden didn't know what to do, he had never dealt with crying girls before.

He felt like he needed to reach his hand out, wipe away the tear, telling her everything's alright. _But she didn't want to hear it from him did she…_ "Nashi, thanks for being honest." he said, walking away.

She didn't expected him to leave her, she expected him to continue their conversation. She guessed he noticed her pain aching in that small heart of hers. But she didn't mind, if anything it brought a small smile to her face. "Thank you for allowing me to be." she whispered, walking into a random direction.

 _She had decided, she was done being weak._

 **I haven't updated in forever! I'm sorry~! I really don't have excuse for myself… But I'll try to update regularly like I was doing before! Again, I'm so sorry! I'm planning on doing a halloween special! Look forward to that!**


	31. The Meaning of Three Simple Words

**Welcome back to Petals!**

Sylvia sat on a wooden bench, sulking. It's true she didn't harbor any feelings toward the tattooed teen, but somewhere inside of her, she couldn't help but think he didn't care about her thoughts or feelings.

She shook those negative thoughts off, not wanting to gloom up her mood. But that doesn't mean those negative feelings wouldn't come back to haunt her later. Sylvia sighed, she wanted to do something other than sit around and sulk.

But before she could get up and look at other fish tanks, someone sat next to her. Someone special… "Hey Sylvia, what's up?" Kazuto asked. Katzuo had sat next to her… "H-hi." Sylvia replied, nervous for an unknown reason.

"You don't look so good, you okay?" Sylvia's face heated up. She had no idea why. "R-Reiki and Via j-just broke up." she replied. A small smile formed on Kazuto's lips, but he tried his best to frown.

He shouldn't be happy she just went through a breakup, but he can't control his feelings, so unfortunately he was excited. But he still wanted to respect her feelings. "That sucks." that's all he would say, not wanting her to catch his excitement.

"It really does. But Via isn't upset. She's happy Reiki can confess to the girl he really likes." Sylvia said sadly. Don't misunderstand, she's actually very happy to be free from a relationship she had to fake.

"You're really kind." Kazuto said, flashing her a smile. She started fiddling with her thumbs. "T-thank you. B-but Via doesn't believe so." suddenly, completely out of the blue, Kazuto grabbed the girl and pulled her into a tight hug.

She sat there, frozen in shock. Her face was stained with a crimson red. "K-Kazuto…"

"Allow me to stay like this for a little longer…"

Sylvia gave him a small nod, melting into the hug. "Thank you…" she whispered, a smile could be found on her face. "Thank you…" she whispered once again.

While this adorable moment was going on between the two, Reiki ran through the aquamarin looking for Gale. He searched every corner for her, but to his luck she was nowhere to be found. Why did she have to leave the wooden bench in the first place?!

That was until he decided to take a small break, he leaned against a wall completely out of breath. Then she approached him…

"Hey Reiki!" Gale yelled, coming from absolutely nowhere. Catching Reiki of guard, he let out a "manly" squeal. Gale burst into laughter after hearing the teen squeal, tears of laughter even forming in her eyes.

"H-hi Gale. Stop laughing it isn't that funny." he hissed. Gale stopped herself from laughing, but she did release a few giggles here and there.

'Tell her now.'

"Gale. Can I tell you something?" Reiki asked, walking closer to the girl. She stood there, giving him a nod. "Of course you can." she said sweetly, a small blush forming on her tan cheeks.

He gave her a wide smile, grabbing both of her hands. He intertwined all of their fingers, carrying their hands up. "R-Reiki…" Gale whispered, "You know this can't-"

" _I love you._ " Reiki whispered three words, three simple words.

A lot can change with three words. It can mean something different to the person who says those words. Because for anyone, I love you can mean anything. The bond they share is beyond others. "Reiki… you and Sylvia… we can't-"

"I love you, Gale Redfox." Reiki repeated, glad he had finally said it. Gale opened her mouth to speak, to object, but he quickly crashed his lips into hers, allowing her face to turn a deep red. The kiss was quick, not lasting very long, but it was the most either of them could ever ask for.

Their lips departed, both of their gazes caught in each other's eyes. "R-Reiki… I love you to. But this can't work, Sylvia and you-" Gale couldn't, and wouldn't, do this to her best friend. But this felt right to her, more right than she's ever felt.

"She broke up with me." Reiki said quietly, allowing the information to sink in. This surprised Gale, but that didn't make her any less happier. "What does this mean?" Gale whispered.

She already knew what was in store for the two…

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Reiki asked, placing his forehead onto hers. Reiki had a small blush on each of his cheeks, not caring if she saw if he was flustered or not.

"Y-yes." Gale replied, shutting her eyes shut. "Of course I will." Reiki was unbelievably happy. After all these years… all these years… she was finally his. Took long enough, huh?

Little did they know what was in store for them. If they were to find out, lives would be feared. Fear. The one thing _she_ didn't want to ever feel again. Nashi didn't want to experience fear ever again. Because _fear_ is what she _feared_ most.

While the incidents with the aquarium occurred, a boy who goes by the name Igneel Dragneel sat on a barrel, eating a bowl of cherries. A boy who has black hair sat next to him, giving him an annoyed stare.

"How can you eat so much?" he asked, about to puke from how fast Igneel chugged it down. "Well being dead for awhile you tend to want to eat as much as you can. I was buried for some time, remember? Anyways what's the plan I wasn't listening." he said, throwing another cherry into his mouth.

"Figures. Anyways, and listen this time, we were planning killing-" before the black haired boy could continue any further a cherry was thrown towards him. "You told me no harm was to be done to her!" A very frustrated Igneel yelled.

"I just said she wouldn't be harmed by _you_ , I never said we wouldn't kill her." the boy huffed, saying it as if he wasn't talking about someone's life being sacrificed. Igneel grunted, "You bastards aren't laying a finger on her." he growled.

The boy grabbed Igneel by the neck, pulling him forward. "Just who do you think you are?" he shot a glare. "It's either we kill her, or you can go back being six feet under? What do you prefer?"

"I rather be dead then ever harm her." Igneel replied, trying to release himself from the boy's grip.

That; however, failed as the boy's grip tighten, choking the blond. "You never had a choice." His vision became blurry, his breaths were short, Igneel wanted to scream at him to stop, to let him breath, but all he managed to choke out we're fragments of words.

"Stop." Luna said, coming from the back of the room. The boy stopped immediately, he turned his head to the side. Igneel let a smirk appear on his lips, "Looks like someone gave up." Igneel stated, grabbing another cherry and placing it onto his tongue.

"Igneel I understand that you don't want to harm your sister, but that's the only option." Luna said, taking a seat next to the two. "Why? I don't even know why we need to kill her. Or why it's the only option. If it is the only option… then I don't want to take part." Luna released a sigh.

"Igneel this might be hard for you to understand… it really might.. but Nashi… won't be able to continue further if we don't kill her now." Luna whispered. She almost choked on her own words.

 _It really was difficult accepting the future Nashi had._

"How would you know?! You're not Nashi!" Igneel yelled, standing while doing so. Anger filled him, as long as sadness. She has no right to say what Nashi's feeling, she doesn't know how strong his big sister can really be…

"Nashi isn't strong. She's innocent and weak. Igneel please try to understand…"

"I can't when you won't even tell me what's going on!"

 _Nee-chan,_

 _Please be safe._

 **End of the chapter! Again, I'm planning on updating regularly again. I felt the need to remind you, it's still a week before summer break for them. Anyways, next chapter will be out soon!**


	32. Beautiful

**Welcome back to the chapter!**

A girl with long pink hair laid in a small tank, test tubes attached to her. Her eyes remained closed, as many scientists worked around her. They created different liquids and gases, planning injecting the substances into the girl.

A scientist stood before the girl, who laid lifelessly in the tank. He set his predator fingers onto the glass, a smirk formed on his lips. "Soon…" he whispered, before removing his hand and walking to a random test table.

The girl's eyes fluttered open. "Soon?" she whispered, a very hoarse voice. "Soon." she stated afterwards, not gaining anyone's attention. After a few seconds, her eyes shut close. A small smirk was found on her face. "Soon." that echoed in her mine.

So very soon.

~Back to the aquarium.

Nashi had wandered the aquarium, looking for any of her friends passing by. It's been quite a long day, and she was thinking about heading out so she could find a comfortable park bench or box to sleep in the following night.

That's when she remembered Storm allowing her to sleep in his bed, causing a small blush to form on her cheeks. She tried shaking it off, but it only made her think about it more. Sooner rather than later, her face was as red as a tomato.

'Just forget about him!' She told herself many times, but he would always come back into her mind. The kiss scene replayed in her head, she couldn't seem to get rid of it. It got to the point where she just collapsed on the floor, out of pure embarrassment.

She got back up again, shaking her head. Nashi was able to distract herself, finding her way to the front of the aquarium. She figured she could just leave, it was getting pretty late. She didn't want to burden the Fullbuster's any longer, there was no need for her to cling to them.

Nashi was grateful though, it was kind of them to let her stay there. Nashi wants to get back on her own feet, she's looking for work, maybe she'll be able to get herself an apartment. Right now, positive thinking is needed.

While walking out of the door that belonged to the aquarium, her name was called. The voice seemed… similar. It sounded like… "S-Storm!" Nashi's face turned a bright red, before she completely dashed out.

Storm stood there, his face equally as red. "W-where are you going?!" was all he managed to say, sprinting after the girl.

"What the hell!? Nashi, your staying with us!" Storm quickly grabbed the back of her hand. Nashi awkwardly turned, giving him a side smile. "Thanks Storm, but I found another place to stay. Tell your parents that I'm very thankful to them. And you to, thank you Storm. Your bed is really comfy." Before Storm could say a thing, before he even had the chance to let go, Nashi pulled away, continuing to run away.

He stood there, mentally cursing at himself. This whole kiss situation... will Nashi avoid him? He didn't like the thought of that. And what's with this 'I got another place to stay' deal, who else could she stay with? He didn't know she was close with any others... Gale maybe? No... most likely not. Reiki? They are childhood friends, they've been friends longer than anyone out of the group. I guess it shouldn't be a surprise… That didn't stop from Storm's heart to stop, just thinking about it.

She's been on his mind a lot recently, and after that kiss situation, he's almost certain he possesses romantic feelings for the girl. Not almost, he knows. And that scares him. It would scare anybody, really, but he really fears that he'll lose the brown eyed girl. He was originally not too kind to her, he doesn't help but feel she still holds that against to him. That was his biggest mistake he's ever made, well at least in his mind that's what he believes. If he just gave Nashi a chance, if he took the time to know her, maybe he would have the right to like her. _Just maybe he would._

Nashi was a kind girl, but was she always like that? Maybe being rejected and ignored by her peers caused her to become nice, because she wouldn't want to hurt others like how she was hurt. That would be the reason she always keeps her thoughts to herself, why she always closes her self up. To make matters worse, she's an orphan and her only sibling died. How much more pain did she need to go threw.

But… Nashi doesn't want Storm pitying her… does she? How can he move on if he's always thinking about the past? After believing that his thoughts were becoming to sad, or to selfish, he shook it off.

Right now, he just needs to get everyone gathered up, so they all could return home. But doing so wouldn't be easy, no one ever seems to stick together. So he figured it would be better to call each one of them individually, while demanding they meet him at the front door. That's what he did. He called each and every one of them, summoning them all to the front.

It took a few minutes for everyone to arrive, while waiting he paced back and forth, trying his best to not allow himself to think about Nashi. He had done enough thinking for today…

Meanwhile Nashi sat on a bench, kicking her feet up and down. A small smile could be found on her face, as she tried her hardest to look unnaturally happy. People passed her a few times, not once speaking to her. I guess they don't like to bother happy people, or maybe they are in their different words, not wanting to subject themselves into what Nashi calls, her parsaide.

Paradise isn't necessarily a happy place for Nashi, it was often full of pain and suffering, but every once in awhile, she was able to enter a true paradise, a place she felt like she could belong. That world could disappear in a matter of seconds, but Nashi always figured it was still there, it hasn't left for good just yet. But a small incident may cause it to leave, not once returning. That could be her worse fear, if Nashi were to say so herself.

Nashi could say that she's always been walking on the same path. Not once turning back, just to see what laid behind her. But one day, if she were to do so, she wouldn't be walking on that path. She would be running down it, trying to escape whatever harsh world lingered behind her.

She felt a gust of wind while sitting on the bench, causing her long pink hair to fly upward. As well as her skirt, but she was considered safe thanks to being seated. It's been awhile since she's had a haircut, most of the time she allowed it to be down. She thought maybe she would need to put it up, just to keep it out of her face, since her bangs are always hitting the top of her brown eyes. It wasn't a huge bother, it was something she could deal with after all.

Nashi smiled while thinking of her "problem creator" hair. It was a gorgeous color, a trait she had inherited by her airhead of a father. She was truly happy she had such a feature, even though she wouldn't mind having her mother's bright blond locks. Either way, if it was from her parents, she would be very grateful. Her eyes to, they were a chocolate brown, something her mother allowed her to have. Her eyes were certainly common, the color wasn't rare, but she felt like a princess every time she saw how her eyes would glisten in the mirror. She liked every feature of her body, because she believed her parents gave her each and every feature. The only thing she believed she was lacking, was personality points. That's something she never wanted to screw with, thinking it would be to problematic if she were to process such cruel thoughts.

She sat there, allowing herself to show a small smile. This time it was genuine, thinking about her family brought her true happiness. While at the same time her heart ached, knowing she would never be able to see them again. Nashi was lost in thoughts, before she could hear a camera flash. Normally this would have no affect on her, people take pictures all of the time, but she couldn't help but notice a girl with dark colored hair, holding a camera up to her face.

"E-excuse me?" she said to the girl, backing away from the camera. The girl lowered the camera, before showing a large grin. "Sorry about that. You're just so pretty, I thought it would be a great idea to capture the moment."

Nashi looked at her for a few seconds, shocked that she was called "pretty". In her mind, beauty was in the mind and soul, not something that showed on the outside. Nashi's cheeks were a tint of pink, considering the fact that she was embarrassed that she had received a compliment.

"T-thank you. Mind if I-I ask you name?" Nashi asked, showing a bit of interest in her tone. It wouldn't hurt to learn her name, it's not like they would become best friends while holding hands and skipping through a field of flowers. "No problem at all! My name is Maxie Gryder! You can call me Max! And you are?"

Nashi smiled, "Nashi Dragneel! Nice to meet you Max-chan! You can call me Nashi if you would like." Max quickly replied, her grin growing larger. "Nashi! What a cute name! It means 'pear' right?" Nashi was actually quite surprised her name meant pear, is that why Reiki calls her Pear sometimes as a stupid joke. She only thought he did that because she liked the fruit, or maybe it was some kind of revenge for calling him the alias Strawberry.

"N-not that I know of. I guess it does mean p-pear after all. My parents named me Nashi because it was a combination of their names. Now that I think about it, it was kind of silly for them to name because of that reason." Nashi replied, rubbing the back of her head, showing an awkward grin.

"Nah, I think it suits you. A pretty name for a pretty girl!" Max quickly took a seat next to the pretty "Pear". Nashi didn't normally receive compliments, she normally receives threats, she would hate to admit that something as shallow as being called "pretty" made her so happy inside.

She let a giggle escape her lips, before showing her a jaw-dropping smile. Even models would admit that it was a gorgeous smile. Max quickly pulled out her camera, snapping of a picture. Nashi's smile quickly faded, before her vision became funky because of a light being shined in her face.

"Oh sorry… It just that your smile is nothing like I've seen before. I'm aspiring to become a photographer if you couldn't already tell." Max pulled up the photo, showing it off to Nashi. Nashi was surprised, the girl in the photo did look beautiful. She was stunning, it was breathtaking. She could hardly believe a girl who looked this happy, this gorgeous, was her.

A gasp was released from her mouth, causing Max to chuckle. "I guess sometimes beautiful people don't realise how beautiful they really are!" Nashi's cheeks was, once again, tinted with a rosy pink.

"But am I really beatiful?"

Max grabbed her arm, "You're more than beautiful! You should embrace it!"

 _Embrace…?_

 _Maybe I should love myself, and look at who I really am, before I judge what type of person I am. I couldn't like Storm, if I was being held back by self pity remarks._

 _Thank you for teaching me that… Max._

 **Thank you for reading the chapter! I'm glad that I'm able to update more~ Also, I want to thank everyone who's been reading this! You don't understand how happy it makes me to see that someone out there is actually taking the time out of their day to read some stupid fanfic I write just because I have no life and honestly have nothing better to do. I love writing so much, it couldn't make me happier that people are enjoying what I'm putting so much time and effort into making. Ugh! I'm getting all soppy! Sorry! Anyways, thank you for reading! I will update soon.**


	33. Author's Note

Recently I haven't been able to update Petals, I've just been busy with my school life and things at home. Since it's been so long, the story is currently taking place in Summer, which was the season I was writing at the time. I want to quickly make it into winter so I can do a Christmas special, and winter themed chapters. This is how I want to go about that:

3 chapters of Summer (vacation and an ending school play)

1 chapter in fall (just to update what's been going on since the summer chapters)

and from that point I will be writing in out current season, so I can keep up with what is going on.

There will be time skips.

And characters will mature (with age and appearances)

I plan to have all four chapters written, edited, and published by the end of this week.

I also plan to update more often. I hope to end this series by the end or beginning of spring.

Thank you!

~LordKK


	34. Medicine?

**Helllooooo~ Enjoy the horribly written chapter! (I haven't even written it yet, but I know it's gonna be trash. I mean come on, it's written by me ~Present Kenedi) (Omg I wrote that and I haven't even started on the chapter. What a loser you are past Kenedi. Well present Kenedi I guess? I don't know… ~"Future" Kenedi) (You know, it's been weeks. Finish the chapter already ~Future Future Kenedi) (Scratch that, it's been months)**

It was now night, everyone returned to their houses. Storm explained why Nashi had left them so suddenly, which caused Sylvia to pout the entire car ride home, but she quickly got over it when Rin started asking random questions about Gale.

She wondered why he was asking such strange questions about the girl, before Storm asked a similar question that reminded her of the one thing she wanted to forget about… Reiki… Could everyone just forget about that! It was hard enough for her… She hasn't even told them about her breakup.

Sylvia was about to let out a frustrated sigh, before her phone rang. She reached into her pocket, placing the phone onto her ear.

The Phone Call

Sylvia: Hello?

Other line: ….

Sylvia: Hello!?

Other line: … can I speak to someone?

Sylvia: Excuse me, this is Sylvia, who are you?  
Other line: …. Do you… have Nashi?

Sylvia: What-

The call ended, much to Sylvia's surprise. "Who was it?" Storm asked, placing his hand onto her shoulder, trying to take a look at the contact info. The number was unknown. "Via has no idea… they were looking for Nashi."

Storm looked troubled, "Really…? What would they want?" Sylvia shrugged, "Like Via said, she has no idea. The voice seemed really familiar though." Storm nodded, fiddling with his thumbs.

Who could it be? What would they need to talk about it? "I have one important question." Storm said, causing Sylvia to look in his direction. "Yes?" Sylvia asked, in her angelic voice as always.

"Was it a guy?" Storm heard a snort, "Jealous?" Rin asked in the back seat, laughing his head off. "No way! Do you have any brain cells?!" Storm's face was a bright red. Rin's laugh echoed throughout the entire car. "Someone is jealous, over what? A girl like her" Rin scoffed, continuing to laugh.

All that could be heard was his snickering, as everyone stayed silent. After a few seconds he stopped laughing. Storm gave him a glare, scarier than usual. "What's the big deal" Rin huffed, regretting his actions. "What did she ever do to you?" Storm asked, not taking his gaze away from the boy.

Rin released a sigh, "Sylvia wouldn't have gone through what she did if it weren't for Nashi. What's more important, family or a crush?" Sylvia's eyes widen, "Those rumors weren't because of Nashi! Not everything is her fault-" Sylvia was interrupted.

"You can't stay mad at her forever… you know that Rin?" Storm whispered, his bangs covering his eyes. Rin frowned, "I know… I just need… time." Rin sadly replied, turning his view to the window.

I guess he doesn't have the right to say anything, especially since… the girl he loves is someone much... much more corrupted. _Or at least, that's what Rin thought._

It was now night, Nashi laid against a cold park bench, snoozing away. Her long lashes stuck out, along with her uneven breathing patterns. Her nose scrunched up, dreaming of all the times she and her friends shared, happy times, sad times, irritating times, precious memories, that are completely irreplaceable.

She was truly happy when she remembered the exciting memories her and her friends created, always reminding her that she wasn't alone. When Nashi's eyes fluttered open, she wasn't on a park bench, but instead facing a the back of a head with raven hair and a black tank top. Nashi let out screech, "I'm being kidnapped!" she flailed around, earning an annoying grunt from the person's back she was riding.

"You're not being kidnapped! It's just me. Storm. You know' you didn't have to lie." Nashi's face turned into a pout, "This could still be considered kidnap." she stopped moving around, allowing herself to be carried.

A tint of pink was present on both their cheeks. "You don't seem to be putting up much of a fight." Storm replied, a huff parting from his lips. Nashi rolled her eyes, even though he wasn't able to see her face. "I could be. I just don't want to hurt you."

"But if I really was a kidnapper, you would hurt me." Storm pointed out, feeling satisfied with the realization. Nashi smiled, a small smile, but it was still visible. Her expression went soft. "That's true." she faintly whispered.

"See, I'm right-" Storm stopped mid sentence, feeling her tightly grab the back of his shirt. He could feel her hands shaking. Storm let out a quiet question, his voice light and soft. "Nashi, is something wrong?"

Nashi let out an awkward laugh. "I-I told you… I told you I-I had a place to stay… why..-" her grip tighten. Storm hushed her, gently allowing her to climb down from his back. He stood in front of her, his back facing her.

"Nashi… Can you let us help you?" Nashi gently placed her head on his back, a hum escaping her lips. She wrapped her arms around his torso, snuggling close to him. Storm grinned, "Clingy, much?" he joked.

Nashi gave out a short laugh, "I'm not kidnapping girls…" the wind breeze was felted, her pink hair flying into the wind. Storm's raven hair moving back and forth. They heard the leaves against the pavement, the owls hooting, but they enjoyed the lack of words, making them both feel comfortable, at home.

"I love you." Storm breathlessly said, a furious blush spreading on her cheeks. Nashi simply hummed a confused hum, asking him to repeat himself.

Storm chuckled. Of course that's how it was going to be. Finally was able to say it to. "It was nothing."

 _But it wasn't nothing._

Meanwhile, Sora and Rowen laid on their blue couch, happily watching cartoons. Wendy walked in the room, handing Rowen and Sora some juice to drink, since they had previously asked it.

"Enjoy" she happily chimed, waving goodbye to her kids. "They asked me to come in today, I'm sorry I wasn't able to play with you both. Dad will be home soon, so until then I suggest you stay inside. You hear me?" Wendy asked, impatiently tapping her foot against the carpet.

Sora and Rowen both gave their mother a bored stare, and once she finally shut up their eyes filled with glee. "Yeah, yeah, we get it. Okay bye!" Sora said, jumping from the couch and pushing her mother out the door. Once the door was closed, Sora turned to Rowen with a crooked grin.

"Want do you wanna do in the meantime?" Sora micheselevly asked, her grin turning into a smirk. Rowen didn't like that smirk. "How about we stay inside, like mom asked us-"

"Hang out with Shiro and Cheryl it is!" Sora happily skipped towards Rowen, pulling him up from the couch. "Let's go! Dad won't be home for another fifty minutes!" Sora said, giggling. Rowen shook her head, "No- no, we have to stay inside!".

Before Sora could object, another voice chimed in. "Yes- Wendy wouldn't be happy with this." the voice called from the other side of Rowen. Both Sora and Rowen turned their blue heads, only to see Carla flying next to them.

"Carla!" Sora yelled, cheerily skipping towards the exceed. She jumped forward, wrapping her arms around the white cat, tackling her onto the ground. She nuzzled her cheek up and down Carla's fluffy face.

"Pleaseeeeeeeee" Sora whined, continuing to nuzzle the poor cat. "No. Now just watch your cartoons. And before that, you have to take your medication." Sora frowned, removing herself from Carla's cheek.

"But-" Carla interrupted the small child, continuing into the topic further. "No buts. It's something you must do." and with that, Sora's hands balled into fists. Angry tears dripping from her face. "You don't understand!" she yelled, pulling herself away from the exceed. Carla's little mouth turned upside down, forming into a frown.

"Sora-" Sora shook her head at the sound of her name. "My life depends on that medication. So what's so great about living when one pill can determine how long you live?" she let out a humorless laugh, "You wouldn't understand." a lone tear slipped from her eye. And she laughed again. "I'm sorry- I"ll go take my medication." Sora stood, sprinting away.

Rowen furrowed her brows, her little face clearly showing blue emotions. With her soft little voice she simply spoke two words.

" _I'm worried."_


	35. Another Author's Note

Hi. So I have a lot to explain. Firstly, I did not forget about my stories. I think about writing nearly every day. Recently, I've run into a few family issues, and part of that kinda made me lose inspiration. I'm not going to get on an emotional level or anything, just know that I'm trying to start writing again. I had many ideas for my fanfics, original stories, etc., but every time I sit to write I get this weird vibe deal and it becomes pretty difficult. It's really easy where I can write a oneshot, because sometimes I can reflect my emotions onto those characters and that's much easier than having a set plot.

I'm really sorry. Mostly likely, my stories where forgotten which really doesn't bother me or anything, since I'm trying new writing styles and experimenting on certain formats I want to have, so this might not even matter. But hey, I'm going to try and redeem myself.

So I have a few things about my stories. I may want to discontinue Another Nalu Tale, or maybe I can rewrite it, one of those options. As for Petals, I'm for sure keeping that story, I have way to many ideas just to drop it. I'm probably going to rewrite Petals because some of the characters feel so bland and some parts feel rushed. I'll do my best to fix that.

Thanks to those who stuck around, or those who are new, or even those who are old, I'm still grateful. I've been a bit active on Wattpad (not really, just old drafts and stories I've written in the past that I'm now just uploading) so if you want to read what little I have on there, my Wattpad is mentalseadolphin. I was thinking of changing my fanfic name to that, since that's my username for just about everything.

I'll try updating more often now.


	36. Author's Note (I'm sorry)

**Greetings! I know I haven't been around for quite a while, and last time I promised to keep this story alive and continue writing it, just that I would restart it, add more topics and ideas to the aspect. Well, I still have the intention of doing that. But I've grown so much as a person and definitely as an author. For one, my writing is a lot better than it used to be, and secondly I have certainly matured. I'm able to explore more explicit ideas. (I'm still a baby so don't expect to much)**

 **This is one of my favorite stories I've ever written. I put so much time and thought into it. But I do believe I portrayed all my ideas wrongly and rushed a few things. I'm trying to improve the overall quality of the story by rewriting it.**

 **Saying that, I want to publish chapters as long as 10,000 words. But with large chapters comes lack of updates, and it will take me a few weeks to a couple of months to finish with something somewhat manageable. I think that's the best way to go in all honestly. Rather than having over 40 chapters I can bring it down to 10. Somewhere along the lines of that.**

 **I'm sure many of the people who read this either lost interest in my book or lost interest in the series. I'm so sorry to all of those who stuck around, and I'm not expecting much input from this anyways. Thank you very much for reading Petals. This story helped me grow as not only a person but as a writer as well.**

 **Since I last updated I've changed so much. More than you believe. When I first started writing this I was confused and lost, I had many things going on. But now I'm learning to become happy with who I am. I'm not confident per se, but I'm getting there. I think back then, writing something tragic for a character and putting them through suffering made me not feel so alone and isolated. This might sound stupid, or sappy, whatever, but I'm so much more open and not afraid of sharing my thoughts. I will truly miss the original context of this story, but right now this is probably the happiest I've been with myself.**

 **Continue writing!**

 **~Kenedi**


	37. It's Done!

**The first chapter of Petals (Rewritten) is out! The title is just that Petals: Rewritten. Check it out if you will~**


	38. Update Cause I'm An Awful Person

Me: I'm going to rewrite this whole thing new chapters will be out soon!  
Also Me: Haha what pfft nah let me reread the same book 6 times and write a bunch of shitty oneshots I'll never publish

I'm so sorry for being such a dickhead lmao, I know I made a whole new book and stuff but yet again I want to rewrite my rewrite intro so it'll be... more presentable? I don't know haha. Also did everyone see that new art of the nalu daughter and gruvia son, cause after seeing that I was like "Oh I have an entire fic I need to write".

I may be a little more active on ao3, and I'll also publish the rewrite on ao3. So if you want to know it's mentalseadolphin

Thank you so much to those who've supported me, and I'm really sorry for making you guys wait so long. You're great :')


End file.
